<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Déjame amarlo by KaoriLR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303502">Déjame amarlo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriLR/pseuds/KaoriLR'>KaoriLR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys' Love, M/M, SasuNaru Day, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriLR/pseuds/KaoriLR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Su mejor amigo le ha confiado un secreto, uno que solo se agrava con el paso del tiempo y termina por involucrarle de una manera más directa. Sasuke sabe que callar algo así es inadmisible, que permitir que esos planes se lleven a término solo desencadenará sufrimiento tanto para su amigo como para todas las partes implicadas.<br/>Estas ideas se verán fortalecidas cuando Naruto, la víctima principal en todo ese asunto, empiece a regalarle sonrisas y a ganarse su maltrecho corazón poco a poco…<br/>¿Qué es lo que Sasuke decidirá hacer? </p><p>AU Yaoi SasuNaru</p><p>Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara/Rock Lee, Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee, Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Menma, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Así es la vida</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿A qué venimos al mundo?</p><p>Cualquiera diría que a ser felices.</p><p>Lo ideal sería disfrutar de una infancia increíble y llena de juegos, pasarla bien con los amigos durante el colegio e incluso terminar con algunos raspones en las rodillas. Enamorarte durante la adolescencia y conocer el dolor de que alguna vez te rompan el corazón.</p><p>Posteriormente has de recuperarte, estudiarás una carrera profesional y te adentrarás en el mundo laboral. Con el tiempo, encontrarás al <em>amor de tu vida</em>, se casarán y posiblemente tendrán hijos.</p><p>Y así, vivirán felices hasta que su tiempo en este mundo se agote.</p><p>
  <em>«¡Tonterías!»</em>
</p><p>Es lo que Sasuke Uchiha pensaba mientras conducía con rumbo a su departamento, de vez en cuando una lágrima rebelde se escapa de sus ojos por toda la tristeza contenida. No quería entregarse completamente al dolor que en ese momento le embargaba.</p><p>
  <em>«2 años a la basura, así… sin más»</em>
</p><p>Hasta hoy por la mañana todo parecía estar bien.</p><p>Recuerda que se levantó y se preparó para asistir un día más a la universidad, le faltan pocos meses para graduarse y poder ayudar a su hermano a hacerse cargo de una pequeña empresa fruto de los esfuerzos de su padre. Sabe que Itachi es perfectamente capaz de mantenerla a flote como lo ha hecho los últimos 5 años desde que Fugaku murió, pero también quiere hacer algo por el patrimonio de su familia y hacerse cargo de su madre.</p><p>Tiene notas excelentes, eso ni dudarlo. Está incluso por encima de las de su mejor amigo: Gaara, a quien conoce desde la secundaria. Más que un amigo, lo considera un hermano, alguien con quien ha compartido todo lo bueno y lo malo desde entonces.</p><p>Y luego apareció él: Neji Hyuga. Un chico alto, castaño, bien parecido. Se conocieron durante un congreso sobre administración y capital humano, al cual Sasuke asistió junto con sus compañeros de clases.</p><p>A pesar de que Neji es casi tan reservado como él, no hubo mayor problema. Pudieron entablar una buena relación, comenzaron a salir de vez en cuando y parecía que lograban conectar perfectamente. Nunca hubo fuegos artificiales cada que se besaban, no se sonrojaban al verse y jamás tuvieron sexo, pero si habían hablado de llegar a vivir juntos en un futuro no muy lejano.</p><p>El noviazgo era serio y muy… maduro o eso creía él. No necesitaba del romanticismo, estaba consciente de que nada de eso era elemental. Solo <em>compañeros de vida</em> y nada más.</p><p>Sin embargo, hace media hora que todo eso se acabó…</p><p>¿Por qué?</p><p>Bueno, Neji se ha enamorado. De verdad, y de alguien más:</p><p>
  <em>—Lo siento, Sasuke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Pero ¿Por qué? ¡Merezco una explicación! —trataba de hablar calmadamente fallando en el intento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Es verdad que la mereces, pero sinceramente no quiero hacerte más daño.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¡Habla! ¡ten los huevos suficientes para decirme que me engañaste!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¡NO! ¡Por supuesto que no es así! —el comentario anterior le ofendió.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¡Entonces explícamelo!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Me he enamorado, Sasuke… —admitió el castaño mirándolo fijamente y con total serenidad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¡¿Como?! Y yo… ¿qué era para ti entonces? ¿Nunca sentiste nada por mí?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Me gustas, Sasuke. Eres verdaderamente apuesto e inteligente pero… alguien ha despertado en mi eso que tú nunca pudiste. Y quiero intentarlo, quiero poder conquistar a esa persona sin faltarte al respeto. De verdad, lo siento…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Perfecto —desvió la mirada de su ahora ex novio y se dirigió a la salida, aunque todavía tenía algo más por decir antes de marcharse—. Cuídate mucho y de todo corazón espero que esa persona te corresponda. Solo te pido que no vuelvas a buscarme, por favor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Te aseguro que no lo haré.</em>
</p><p>Dolía.</p><p>No había tenido una relación con nadie antes de él, por eso creía que su vida de alguna manera ya estaba resuelta.</p><p>Que si era amor, costumbre o quizá miedo a quedarse solo, eso no importaba en este momento.</p><p>Lo que le causaba ese terrible dolor en su pecho era…</p><p>
  <em>«Alguien ha despertado en mi eso que tú nunca pudiste…»</em>
</p><p>¿Realmente es incapaz de enamorar a alguien?</p><hr/><p>De los días de la semana, el sábado es su favorito.</p><p>Puede quedarse viendo películas hasta tarde, sin preocuparse por levantarse temprano al otro día por ir a la universidad. Tiene helado, frituras, galletas y jugo para comer a reventar, pero, sobre todo, la grata compañía de su hermano gemelo.</p><p>—Me toca escoger la película Menma —exigía creando un puchero con sus labios.</p><p>—No, ya vimos tu cursilería de Your name hace rato. Déjame ver la segunda parte de The Purge, Naruto.</p><p>—Ya has visto esas películas una y mil veces —bufó cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>—Tantas como tú le has coqueteado a Gaara y nada más no te pela, pero no te aburres ¿cierto? —una sonrisa socarrona jugueteó entre los labios del pelinegro.</p><p>—¡Ni al caso tu comparación, hermanito! No juegues con eso, sabes que yo amo a Gaara desde hace años.</p><p>—Sí, pero él a ti no. Ahora cállate y acomódate que me estás destapando y hace frio —le reprendió sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.</p><p>—Ya qué —concluyó Naruto acomodándose mejor sobre la cama.</p><p>Después de un rato, ya que se estaba interesando por la película, como si no la hubiera visto jamás en la vida, su celular vibró a su lado.</p><p>Había recibido un mensaje, hablando del rey Roma.</p><p>
  <em>De Gaara:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hola ¿Estás ocupado?</em>
</p><p>Esa simple pregunta bastó para que se emocionara como colegiala. Se acostó completamente de manera que no molestara a su hermano y se dispuso a contestar:</p><p>
  <em>Hola</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Claro que no, dime…</em>
</p><p>Lo envió y tardó un poco en recibir respuesta.</p><p>Estuvieron hablando por mensaje hasta altas horas de la madrugada, incluso Menma se había quedado dormido en su cama, el helado se derritió y solo Dios sabe qué película estaba reproduciéndose ahora en la pantalla.</p><p>En ese instante alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación lentamente, era su madre. Seguramente se quedó trabajando en la oficina hasta tarde, como casi siempre.</p><p>—¿Qué haces despierto, hijo? Es tardísimo —podría estar cansada pero su instinto de madre siempre iba por delante.</p><p>—No conseguía dormir y me di cuenta de que aún no llegabas, así que decidí esperarte —mintió para que no le regañara.</p><p>—Ya sabes que no debes preocuparte. Anda ya a dormir cielo.</p><p>—Hasta mañana, mami.</p><p>Esperó a que cerrara la puerta y en cuando escuchó los pasos alejarse ahí, volvió a mirar su celular pero no tenía ninguna notificación nueva. Supuso que ya no respondería por el momento.</p><p>Realmente estaba muriendo de sueño y quizá al despertar tendría ojeras en su hermoso y siempre cuidado rostro acanelado.</p><p>Nada de eso importaba ahorita porque Gaara lo había invitado a salir.</p><p>Sí, ¡por fin!</p><hr/><p>Nuevo día, nuevas decepciones.</p><p>Era justo así como Sasuke pensaba en este momento.</p><p>Había tenido una muy mala noche, se sentía fastidiado, irritable, cansado en todos los aspectos, pero ahí estaba. Sentado dentro de una cafetería a la espera de su amigo, quien ya estaba bastante retrasado.</p><p>Lo esperaría solo 5 minutos más en lo que se terminaba el café que ya había ordenado. Aquel pelirrojo llegó justo cuando le daba el ultimo sorbo.</p><p>—Lo siento, me quedé dormido —trató de justificarse mientras se sentaba frente al azabache.</p><p>—No me digas —comentó sarcástico.</p><p>—No fastidies, Sasuke —suspiró— ¿Cómo estás?</p><p>—Vivo, por desgracia.</p><p>—Venga, hombre. No es el fin del mundo, ¿sabes? Neji no sabe de lo que se pierde, eres un partidazo.</p><p>—No lo suficiente como para que me amara —musitó con tristeza.</p><p>—Ya, no importa lo que te diga en este momento, yo sé que a todo le encontrarás un pero. Aun así, quiero que sepas que estoy contigo para lo que necesites —estiró el brazo para apretar el hombro de su amigo— ¡Ánimo, hermano!</p><p>—Gracias, Gaara. En serio, te lo agradezco. No quiero hablar de Neji ahora, mejor cuéntame cómo van las cosas con este chico… ¿Rock Lee?</p><p>El rostro de pelirrojo cambió totalmente, al parecer ambos estaban pasando por mal de amores. Claro, ambos casos eran completamente distintos:</p><p>La relación que Sasuke tuvo con Neji era completamente apoyada por su hermano y su madre, aparentemente. Mientras que en el caso de Gaara, no. La diferencia entre este y Lee es abismal económica y socialmente hablando, por eso Rasa jamás lo aprobaría y hasta había movido sus influencias para separarlos.</p><p>—Tengo que terminar con él —anunció.</p><p>La vida es cruel, tarde o temprano terminará por quitarte aquello que te hace feliz de alguna manera.</p><p>La reunión en ese café, se convirtió en una especie de desahogo emocional para ambos.</p><p>Gaara le contó sobre los problemas financieros de su familia y los contantes regaños y reproches por parte de su padre. El hombre jamás permitiría que su hijo se casara con alguien de clase baja, pues lo que ellos necesitan es un puente a la estabilidad económica y ese puente no era Lee sino un tal Naruto Uzumaki.</p><p>—¿Y por lo menos lo conoces? —preguntó el azabache.</p><p>—Sí, es un chico bastante agradable. Ha estado detrás de mí por mucho tiempo, tal vez no me cueste tanto… llegar a sentir algo por él.</p><p>—Pero… —Sasuke lo miró inseguro— tú amas a Lee ¿no es así?</p><p>—No tengo opción, es lo que mi padre y mi familia necesitan. Solo tengo casarme, ver que beneficio podemos sacarle a ese matrimonio durante unos meses y después veré que hacer.</p><p>—Eso es demasiado. No sé si sentirme mal por mi situación o por la tuya, ni a cuál irle —suspiró desanimado.</p><p>—Así es la vida, amigo mío.</p><p>Sasuke que no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ese último comentario.</p><p>Ahora solo le faltaba contarle de su rompimiento a Itachi, ciertamente no quería seguir tocando ese tema con nadie más aparte de su amigo pero sería necesario sino quería que su hermano lo fastidiara preguntándole por el Hyuga.</p><hr/><p>Los días pasaban.</p><p>Naruto estaba jodidamente radiante, más de lo que siempre ha sido.</p><p>Ino y Shikamaru solo lo miraban con preocupación, no dirían nada porque sabían que el chico estaba viviendo uno de sus más grandes sueños, pero algo estaba muy claro para ellos: a Gaara nunca antes le interesó Naruto.</p><p>—Entonces me besó y…. ¡Waah! ¡Fue increíble! —contaba el rubio de ojos azules.</p><p>—Me da gusto verte tan feliz Naruto, solo creo que deberían ir más despacio —aconsejó Ino tratando de sonar lo más animada posible.</p><p>—Pienso similar —agregó el pelinegro—. Solo salieron una vez, te pidió ser su novio y accediste de inmediato. Perdona, pero no me parece correcto.</p><p>—Es porque lo he amado desde siempre ¿Cómo crees que iba a decirle que no? —respondió un tanto ofendido. Todo parecía indicar que nadie comprendía su infinita alegría.</p><p>—Al menos le hubieras dicho que te lo pensarías —dijo Ino antes de tomar un trago de su jugo.</p><p>—¿Y tirar a la basura esta oportunidad? ¡Ni loco! Hasta parece que no comparten mi felicidad —recriminó haciendo una mueca al terminar.</p><p>—Claro que sí, tonto.</p><p>—Pues no parece ¿saben cuánto me esforcé para que se fijara en mí?</p><p>—Naruto, ya te había dicho que acosarlo no es esforzarte —explicó su amigo.</p><p>—Ash…</p><p>No eran los únicos que le habían regañado de cierta manera por su precipitada relación con el Sabaku, pero se sentía fastidiado. Primero fue Menma, quien literalmente lo arrastró por la casa con el pretexto de ver si así se le reactivaban las neuronas, luego su madre, que tampoco parecía muy contenta con la noticia.</p><p>Aun así, él estaba feliz, porque que su crush, después de tantos años tratando de llamar su atención, por fin se le había declarado.</p><p>No importa que haya sido de la noche a la mañana, lo importante aquí es que el otro también lo ama ¿no?</p><p>Por lo tanto, todos pueden irse a la mierda en tanto él tenga a Gaara a su lado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Buscando consuelo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La tristeza de los primeros días tras el rompimiento, se estaba convirtiendo en amargura.</p><p>Su vida nunca ha sido realmente divertida, pero si estable y hasta agradable. Los fines de semana quedaba con su novio para ir a comer y ponerse al día sobre su semana, Neji siempre estaba muy ocupado con el trabajo al ser un poco mayor que él. De lunes a viernes Sasuke va a la universidad, entregándose por completo para ser el mejor de su generación.</p><p>Al terminar las clases podía dirigirse a su departamento directamente, tal vez quedar con sus pocos amigos para ir al cine o por un café y después dedicarse a realizar tareas y trabajos escolares para el siguiente día. Y así sucesivamente.</p><p>Ahora ya no tenía esa opción.</p><p>Se ha distanciado un poco de su grupo de amigos. Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo lo llamaban constantemente pero solo ignoraba las llamadas y en clases apenas y les respondía el saludo. Además, estaba lo de Gaara, quien como mejor amigo era el más cercano a él y hasta conocía su situación, sin embargo, este se encontraba muy ocupado últimamente, construyendo su nueva relación con un rubio atolondrado de cuatrimestres inferiores.</p><p>Los había visto de lejos caminar de la mano por la facultad, como dos verdaderos enamorados. Debía admitirlo, Gaara sabe fingir muy bien y aunque el no estuviera de acuerdo con lo que su amigo está haciendo, no puede hacer nada más. Ese no es asunto suyo.</p><p><em>«Puta vida…» </em>Pensó.</p><p>Un poco cansado de estar todo el día acostado sobre el sillón fingiendo ver televisión, se dispuso a arreglarse para salir a caminar por lo menos y despejarse. Había un parque a un par de calles del edificio donde se encontraba su departamento, así que ese sería un buen lugar.</p><p>Consideró llamar a algún amigo, pero ¿a quién? Si a todos les había ignorado en las últimas semanas.</p><p>Mientras estaba en el elevador, se decidió por llamar a Karin. La chica realmente estaba un poco loca y quizá eso era lo que necesitaba, pasar un rato con alguien con esas características para sacudir sus pensamientos.</p><p>Le llamó 3 veces y no hubo respuesta por parte de la pelirroja, por lo que se desanimó un poco aunque no la culparía, después de todo él la había ignorado primero. Solo le dejó un mensaje de que la esperaría en el parque por si quería acompañarlo.</p><p>Caminó con calma sobre la acera y se colocó sus audífonos para escuchar algo de música en lo que llegaba a su destino…</p><p>
  <em>No hace falta que me quites la mirada</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Para que entienda que ya no queda nada</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aquella luna que antes nos bailaba</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se ha cansado y ahora nos da la espalda</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Dónde está el amor de que tanto hablan?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Porque no nos sorpr-</em>
</p><p>De un movimiento brusco apagó la música y se arrancó los audífonos. Al parecer hasta su playlist conspiraba contra el en esos momentos de su vida.</p><p>Continúo caminando un tanto enojado.</p><p>¿Con quién? Bueno, con la vida, con el mundo, etc.</p><p>Llegando a una esquina del parque, volvió a revisar su móvil pero nada. Su "amiga" no daba señales de vida, probablemente haber salido de casa no fue tan buena idea. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y regresar, las ganas de pasear se le habían agotado ya.</p><p>—¡HÀGASE A UN LADO, SEÑOR!</p><p>Escuchó que alguien le gritó y buscando el origen aquellas palabras no pudo percatarse del joven en patines que venía sobre él.</p><p>En un momento se sintió empujado a lo bruto por otro ser humano, cayó de espaldas sobre el piso siendo ligeramente aplastado por un inexperto joven rubio. Y entonces lo miró sobre él, levantando ligeramente la cabeza un tanto apenado, definitivamente era rubio y poseía unos ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo y…</p><p>—¡Serás idiota, Naruto! ¡Ve lo que ocasionas! —Menma corría hacia el lugar donde tuvo lugar el pequeño accidente.</p><p>—¿Uh? ¿Yo? —se levantó de encima de su víctima—. ¡Fue este idiota que estaba a medio camino!</p><p>—¡¿Perdona?! —cuestionó el azabache todavía sentado en el suelo incrédulo de lo que el otro decía.</p><p>—Sí, tu. ¡Idiota! Tantas banquitas que hay en el parque y tú a medio camino como florero, ¿Qué esperas para levantarte? —luego el rubio se apoyó en un árbol para quitarse los patines.</p><p>—¡BAKA!, lo atropellaste literalmente, mínimo ayúdalo ¿no? —recriminó el tercero a su hermano.</p><p>—Puedo hacerlo solo —Sasuke se levantó con un ligero dolor en la cadera—. Lo que sí me gustaría es una disculpa de ESTE salvaje —exclamó señalando al rubio con su dedo índice.</p><p>—¡No tengo la culpa de que seas idiota!</p><p>—¡Ni yo de que a tu edad no sepas usar unos patines adecuadamente! ¡animal! ¡bestia salvaje!</p><p>—¿Y así quieres que me disculpe? —se dirigió a su hermano ignorando completamente al otro.</p><p>—¡Te estoy hablando, tarado! Exijo una disculpa —bufó Sasuke.</p><p>—Y yo quiero aprender a andar en patines, pero no podemos tener todo lo que queremos —se cruzó de brazos.</p><p>—Mira, hijo de tu… —</p><p>—¿SASUKE? ¡SASUKE! —corría Karin hacia ellos—. Lo siento, vi tu mensaje y vine tan pronto como pude, estab… ¡Naruto! ¡Menma!, ¿Qué hacen aquí? —decía mientras estrechaba a los mencionados entre sus brazos sin percatarse de la situación previa a su llegada.</p><p>—¡Wow wow wow! ¿Qué pasa aquí? —intervino Sasuke ya demasiado desconcertado con todo— ¿vienes a verme a mi o a ellos, Karin?</p><p>—A ti, tontuelo, pero ellos son mis primos. No sabía que ustedes se conocían.</p><p>—¿Qué te hace pensar que los conozco? —miró por encima del hombro al par de hermanos.</p><p>Naruto y Menma se molestaron por la actitud del azabache, se acercaron a él con la firme intención de partirle la cara, pero la chica intervino.</p><p>—Oigan, oigan. Tranquilos todos, respiremos profundamente y soltemos lentamente. ¡Háganlo conmigo, vamos! —el par de hermanos hizo lo que la chica solicitaba— ¿Ya están más tranquilos? —ellos asintieron con un ligero movimiento de cabeza—. Bien, ¿Por qué no vamos por algo de tomar?</p><p>—Vale, me parece —dijo Menma.</p><p>—¡Ni loco! –respondieron Sasuke y Naruto al unísono.</p><p>—Ay, no sean así. Yo invito.</p><p>Poco se podía hacer cuando se trataba de Karin. Así que pasado un rato ya se encontraban los 4 en un pequeño bar no muy lejos del parque.</p><p>Después de algunos tragos de sake, los tres varones ya se conocían por lo menos de nombre. Karin resultó ser prima de los gemelos.</p><p>Luego de las incómodas presentaciones y disculpas por parte del rubio para con él, Sasuke recordó de donde lo había visto ya con anterioridad. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Naruto Uzumaki, el novio de Gaara, su mejor amigo.</p><p>Podía admitir que el chico es bastante alegre y enérgico, para el poco tiempo que llevaban ahí ya le había encontrado ciertas similitudes a Lee, el gran amor prohibido de su amigo. Aunque él sabía muy bien que ni con esas similitudes Gaara se enamoraría de este.</p><p>Naruto estaba molesto al llegar a establecimiento, pero después de la charla y con algunos grados de alcohol encima, la presencia del azabache no le parecía tan mala. Después de todo es el mejor amigo de su novio o eso fue lo que le comentaron.</p><p>De hecho, él también lo había visto algunas veces caminar por la facultad y le parecía un tipo malhumorado. Sí, era muy atractivo pero de nada le servía ese bello rostro sino sonreía, ni era amable con los demás.</p><p>—Tengo que irme, les invito la siguiente botella —Menma dejó algo de dinero sobre la mesa— Naruto, ¿te quedas?</p><p>—Sí, me quedare otro rato con mi primita y Sasuke.</p><p>—¿No veras a tu <em>esplendido</em> novio hoy? —Sasuke notó la molestia del Uzumaki al decir esto pero prefirió no decir nada.</p><p>—Por desgracia no, me dijo que estaría trabajando hasta tarde con su padre.</p><p>Al escuchar esto, Sasuke se removió incómodo. Algo le decía que su amigo le mintió al Uzumaki para no tener que pasar tiempo con él y, por un momento, pudo sentir algo de lástima por el rubio. Se notaba que este sí estaba enamorado.</p><p>Para cuando dejó de pensar en aquello, Menma ya había abandonado el lugar. Karin estaba sentada a su lado, se le veía levemente ruborizada y con las pupilas contraídas.</p><p>Sí, la chica ya se encontraba por demás ebria y él no era el único en darse cuenta.</p><p>—Prima, bebe más despacio ¿sí? —pidió el rubio.</p><p>—¿Po que? ¿Acasho tengo cara de bolasha? ¿Ehp? – la ebria se giró hacia su otro acompañante— Dile Sasuki, dile que no estoyl bolasha.</p><p>—¡Karin no seas imprudente, por dios! No debiste beber si no lo controlas —contradijo avergonzado— Creo que también debemos irnos, ayúdame con ella Naruto.</p><p>—Claro —agregó tomando a su prima por el brazo.</p><p>—Nononoo, primero iré … hip al bañio. Ya vengo.</p><p>La pelirroja se fue tambaleándose un poco hasta llegar el baño, después de todo ahí no podían acompañarla ninguno de los dos.</p><p>—¿Desde cuándo conoces a mi novio? —Naruto rompió el silencio.</p><p>—¿A quién? —contestó el azabache algo desubicado por el efecto del alcohol— oh, ya. A Gaara, desde la secundaria.</p><p>—No te ha mencionado para nada.</p><p>—No tendría por qué hacerlo</p><p>—Si eres su mejor amigo sí. Yo lo haría.</p><p>—Hm</p><p>—Ya volví, shicosss. Ahora si fuimonos ya —Karin apareció y por fin pudieron salir de aquel lugar para llevarla a su departamento.</p><p>Tuvieron que pedir un taxi para que los trasladara, afortunadamente Naruto conocía la dirección y en unos minutos estuvieron allá. Hubiera sido menos incómodo si alguno trajera coche propio pero no fue así.</p><p>Cuando por fin llegaron, la chica ya iba más dormida que despierta, así que entre los dos la bajaron del auto y la metieron al elevador. Ya una vez en el décimo piso, buscaron el apartamento, no sin antes esculcar un poco entre las pertenecías Karin para encontrar la llave y abrir la puerta.</p><p>Era un departamento pequeño pero muy ordenado, se notaba que quien vivía ahí era una mujer.</p><p>Avanzaron cargando a la dueña hasta depositarla sobre la cama, Naruto le quitó los zapatos y Sasuke la cubrió con una manta. Seguro que no despertaría hasta el otro día, ahora la cuestión era: ¿deberían dejarla sola en casa?</p><p>—Me quedaré con ella. Vete si quieres.</p><p>—¿Y dejar que te aproveches de ella? Ni loco. Es mi prima.</p><p>—No digas estupideces, no haría tal cosa, es mi amiga y además soy gay —aseguró el azabache.</p><p>—¿En serio? —Naruto no podía creer eso ultimo—. No pareces gay.</p><p>—No tengo que parecerlo, lo soy y punto.</p><p>—Entonces tenemos más razones para llevarnos bien —el rubio le dedicó una sonrisa, de esas que te hacen dudar hasta de tu propia existencia.</p><p>
  <em>«¿Qué le hace pensar que yo quiero llevarme con él?»</em>
</p><p>Pasado un rato se acomodaron en la sala, como si fueran los dueños de la casa encendieron la televisión y se acomodaron uno en cada sofá. Definitivamente ninguno de los dos planeaba irse.</p><p>—Toma —le acercó una taza de café—. No sé cómo lo tomas, supongo que sin azúcar, porque con el humor que te cargas… —se burló el rubio.</p><p>—¿Ya nos llevamos así? —Sasuke enarcó una ceja.</p><p>—No seas aburrido ¿quieres? Parecías más agradable mientras estábamos en el bar.</p><p>—Fue el alcohol, estaba bebiendo para olvidar.</p><p>—Mal de amores ¿eh?</p><p>—No es tu asunto —Sasuke dirigió la mirada hacia otro lado evitando tocar el tema.</p><p>—¿Cómo se llama?</p><p>—Que no es tu asunto.</p><p>—Anda, seguro puedo ayudarte —se acomodó mejor en el sillón y bebió de su café esperando respuesta.</p><p>Luego de unos segundos el otro se animó un poco.</p><p>—Neji Hyuga, y no, no puedes ayudarme. Él y yo terminamos hace unas semanas.</p><p>—Vaya, lo lamento…</p><p>—No me gusta que me tengan lástima.</p><p>—No es lástima —le miró serio—. De verdad lo siento. Todavía lo amas ¿no es así?</p><p>—No digas tonterías, nunca hablé de amor. Es solo que… —suspiró—. Olvídalo.</p><p>—Olvídalo tú —el otro lo observó con confusión—. Si lo que sentías no era amor, entonces para qué sufrir.</p><p>—Es más una cuestión de orgullo, no lo entenderías…</p><p>—Puede ser… ¿Por qué terminaron?</p><p>—No dejarás de molestar, ¿cierto?</p><p>—Solo quiero ayudarte, se ve que necesitas desahogarte de alguna manera</p><p>—Muy bien, psicólogo Uzumaki —le miró fijamente y se cruzó de brazos—. Neji me dejó porque se enamoró de alguien más y quería estar libre para poder cortejar a esa persona sin culpas ¿contento?</p><p>—Ya veo, lo lamento de nuevo.</p><p>—¿Eso es todo?</p><p>—No —de un momento a otro se levantó de su asiento para sentarse en el de Sasuke—. Mírame Uchiha y escucha bien esto que voy a decirte— el mayor se quedó estático y un poco asustado por la cercanía—. Lo que no es mutuo no sirve, aplica para la amistad, las relaciones de pareja, la familia, etc. No importa que no fuera amor, quizá estaban juntos por simple cariño, apego o yo qué sé, pero si él puso sus ojos en alguien más, terminar fue lo mejor. Ahora agradece lo que viviste a su lado bueno o malo y sigue adelante. Tu vida apenas empieza— y entonces le abrazó, recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo del contrario y acarició su espalda intentando reconfortarle.</p><p>Naruto estaba resultando ser todo un misterio: primero le cayó encima, luego lo insultó y ahora estaba abrazándolo como si fueran las personas más cercanas del mundo, como amigos de toda la vida.</p><p>Sasuke sintió cada una de esas palabras tocar, quizás de manera superficial, lo más profundo de su vacío corazón. Notó que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas e inmediatamente trato de recomponerse.</p><p>
  <em>«¿Qué pensaría Gaara si nos viera así?»</em>
</p><p>Con ese pensamiento rompió el abrazo lentamente, muy probablemente a su amigo no le importaría en lo absoluto pero aun así, debía existir un respeto.</p><p>—Debo admitir que tienes labia —dijo en cuanto se separaron—. Gracias.</p><p>—Labia o no, tengo razón y lo sabes, Uchiha —aseguró mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía.</p><p>—Me arrollaste en la tarde, me has insultado y hasta abrazado. Deja de llamarme por mi apellido, después de todo eres el novio de mi mejor amigo.</p><p>—Bueno, tú también lo haces. Empieza a tutearme entonces.</p><p>—Muy bien, Naruto —sonrió levemente al decir esto.</p><p>—Así que sí sabes lo que es sonreír, se te da bien eh, Sasuke— dijo para picarle y este le fulminó con la mirada—. Ya, discúlpame.</p><p>—Entonces… ese chico… ¿Cuál era su nombre? —Naruto lo miró sin entender—. Oh si, Menma ¿es tu gemelo?</p><p>—Ah sí, lo es. Aunque solo nos parecemos físicamente, él es un tipo duro y poco sociable. Me cuida mucho como si fuera mayor que yo.</p><p>—Y… ¿Quién de los dos es el teñido? —cuestionó el azabache con tono burlesco.</p><p>—Obviamente él, Teme.</p><p>—¿Ya nos llevamos así? Hm. Y yo que juraba que eras tú.</p><p>—Muy gracioso, Sasuke.</p><p>Estuvieron un rato más platicando, hasta que el sueño los vencía lentamente. El rubio se regresó a su sofá y se acomodó para dormir.</p><p>Sasuke hizo lo mismo pero no pudo dormirse de inmediato, al cabo de uno minutos se levantó buscando el baño. Después de ocuparlo se lavó la cara y se vio al espejo que yacía frente a él, realmente se veía algo demacrado aun cuando el alcohol ya había abandonado su sistema.</p><p>
  <em>«¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?»</em>
</p><p>Cerró la puerta del baño y regreso a su sillón, observó al pequeño bulto que estaba enrollado en una manta sobre el otro asiento. El chico parecía realmente inofensivo, incluso podía decir que era una buena persona, alguien que se había tomado la molestia de aconsejarlo y hasta darle un abrazo…</p><p>¿Cómo puede Gaara estar utilizándolo?</p><p>Y podría decirse que de alguna manera estaba sintiendo culpa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Proximidad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al día siguiente, cierto rubio despertó un tanto adolorido por la posición y el lugar donde quedó dormido. Tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza por causa de los tragos de la noche anterior, aun así no había olvidado nada de lo ocurrido; en seguida dirigió su mirada hacia un lado buscando al Uchiha pero no estaba allí.</p><p>Este se había marchado hacía ya un par de horas, sin hacer nada de ruido.</p><p>—¡Hasta que despiertas, flojonazo! —Karin apareció en la sala ya completamente bañada y arreglada—. Y eso que la borracha era yo.</p><p>—Ya sabes que me gusta dormir hasta tarde los domingos —bostezó— ¿y Sasuke?</p><p>—Ni idea, creo que se fue muy temprano, me dejó una nota. Mira —le tendió la mano donde cargaba el pedazo de papel.</p><p>
  <em>Nos vemos luego, borracha. Tengo cosas que hacer</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Despídeme de Naruto</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Sasuke</em>
</p><p>—Mira que dejar una nota existiendo el celular —se burlaba el rubio.</p><p>—Lo hizo con maldad, me dejo la puta nota pegada en la frente el muy cabron.</p><p>—JAJAJA Qué bueno, ni a mí se me hubiese ocurrido.</p><p>—Qué gracioso, primito. Por cierto, habló Menma. Me dijo que tu madre puso el grito en el cielo porque no llegaste a dormir y pensó que estabas dándole rienda suelta a la lujuria con tu nuevo novio.</p><p>—¡No jodas! Se me olvidó por completo por tu culpa, ebria de mierda —la pelirroja le saco la lengua de manera infantil— ¿Qué le dijiste?</p><p>—Que estabas conmigo obviamente, pero me dijo que te fueras en cuanto despertaras porque tu mamá tiene una cena de trabajo hoy y quiere que la acompañen.</p><p>—Bah, esas cosas me aburren. ¿Vienes con nosotros?</p><p>—Claro que si mi cielo, qué tal y pego algo.</p><hr/><p>Desde la plática con Naruto, Sasuke decidió tomarse las cosas con más calma. Mentiría si dijera que ya estaba todo bien, aun así lo estaba intentando.</p><p>Ya han pasado 4 días desde entonces y no lo había vuelto a ver. Realmente no tenía por qué o eso creía él, así que seguía con su rutina haciendo leves cambios.</p><p>En ese momento se encontraba caminando hacia la cafetería de la facultad donde seguramente se encontraría a su amigo. Y sí, ahí estaba pero muy bien acompañado, reconoció a la perfección la cabellera rubia de la persona sentada frente a Gaara, y como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente este volteó mientras él se acercaba al lugar.</p><p>—¡Hey! ¡Sasuke! —saludó casi gritando.</p><p>—No grites Naru —le reprendió Gaara</p><p>Ya a un par de metros se animó a saludarlos</p><p>—Buenas tardes —habló impasible.</p><p>—Ay pero qué serio.</p><p>—Naruto me contó que se conocieron hace unos días. Me da gusto porque así me ahorro las presentaciones.</p><p>—Sí, ya tuvimos el gusto —confirmó el azabache ya sentado al lado de ellos.</p><p>—Y también conoció a Menma —agregó el rubio.</p><p>—¿En serio? Así que ya conoces a <em>mi querido cuñadito </em>—dijo sarcástico.</p><p>—Hm. Y tengo la impresión de que él te también te adora.</p><p>—No le hagas caso, amor. Ya sabes que Menma ha sido así desde siempre —con esto el Uchiha se sintió realmente incomodo—. Además, Sasuke también me chocó al principio, no podía creer que se trataba de tu mejor amigo.</p><p>—De hecho el que me chocó fuiste tú —aclaró.</p><p>—Me refiero a que me caíste mal.</p><p>—Ya.</p><p>—Es bueno que se estén llevando bien dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Después de todo Sasuke será mi testigo cuando nos casemos, Naru —Gaara tomó la mano del rubio y la besó tiernamente. Sasuke no se creía lo que estaba viendo y escuchando.</p><p>
  <em>«¿Casarse? ¡Pero si no llevan ni el mes!»</em>
</p><p><em>—</em>Pero quita esa cara, hasta parece que no te da gusto —el pelirrojo lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Sabía perfectamente lo que su amigo estaba pensando.</p><p>—No, no, yo no he dicho nada. Solo me sorprendió un poco, es todo.</p><p>—No eres el único, debiste ver la cara de mi hermano y de mi madre cuando se los dijimos pero bueno, soy mayor de edad y sé perfectamente lo que quiero. He amado a Gaara desde que lo conocí y no puedo esperar para que llegue el día de nuestra boda…</p><p>
  <em>«¿De cuál se está metiendo este rubio idiota?»</em>
</p><p>—Pues sí tendrás que esperar un poco, bebé. Acuérdate que será hasta dentro de 4 meses — al oír esto el rubio hizo un puchero infantil.</p><p>—Esperaré pacientemente, amorcito.</p><p>—Bueno pues… ¡felicidades! —no lo decía en serio. Se sentía ligeramente asqueado— Ahora si me disculpan, voy a la biblioteca por unos libros.</p><p>—Espera, Sasuke —le detuvo su amigo por el brazo— Me gustaría pedirte un favor.</p><p>—Dime</p><p>—Me gustaría que ayudaras a Naruto con algunas cosas.</p><p>—¿Qué cosas? —ahora estaba más confundido.</p><p>—Gaara tiene que ir en las tardes a ayudar a su papá con… cosas de la empresa – el azabache miró desconfiado en dirección a su mejor amigo, eso era una gran mentira—. Y yo soy un poco torpe con las matemáticas —el rubio sentía un poco de vergüenza.</p><p>—En pocas palabras, ¿podrías asesorarlo? —preguntó finalmente el de cabello rojizo.</p><p>—¿Yo? —la parejita asintió— lo pensaré.</p><p>—Bien, ya le pasé tu número a Naruto.</p><p>Y entonces el azabache supo que ya todo estaba dicho, negarse serviría de muy poco pero ya tendría oportunidad de reclamarle por todo esto a su amigo.</p><hr/><p>Ese mismo día por la tarde. En la mansión de los Sabaku, padre e hijo tuvieron una discusión acalorada.</p><p>—Si no haces lo que te ordenó, lo lamentarás. Sabes muy bien de lo que puedo ser capaz… o es que ¿no te importan tu madre y tu hermana? —fueron algunas de las palabras que su Rasa le expresó con severidad</p><p>Ya en su habitación, Gaara derramaba lágrimas de tristeza y coraje, de dolor y decepción. El de verdad quería parar todo el asunto pues no era justo para nadie, no desea tener nada que ver con el Uzumaki, se sentía sucio por estar haciendo todo aquello.</p><p>El sabor amargo de responderle los <em>te amo</em> de la misma manera, no se quitaba ni lavándose los dientes mil veces. Y ni hablar de los besos que, aunque leves, empezaban a opacar aquellos dejados por su verdadero amor.</p><p>Casarse.</p><p>Ese sería el colmo, la punta de esta gran mentira.</p><p>Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su cama y sintió una ligera vibración de su celular en su bolsillo. Lo sacó y lo vio, era obvio de quien se trataba.</p><p>5 llamadas perdidas de su "prometido".</p><p>2 chats sin leer, evidentemente uno era de este mismo y el otro de su mejor amigo.</p><p>Sasuke quería y merecía una explicación detallada de todo el asunto, sobre todo ahora que prácticamente le había aventado el paquete de ayudar a Naruto, pero por ahora no tenía humor para eso.</p><p>Tomó aire tratando de relajarse, esperaba poder tomar una siesta. Sin embargo, cada que cerraba los ojos solo podía recordar a Lee, su sonrisa y su energía inagotable. Y luego Naruto, que siempre había estado detrás de él, también muy enérgico pero nada comparado con su cejón.</p><p>Se puso de pie de un salto, cogió las llaves de su auto y salió de casa. Necesitaba ver a Lee una vez más.</p><hr/><p>La carga laboral en una empresa de servicios tan grande y fructífera como la de los Uzumaki es realmente pesada. No obstante, para una mujer tan guerrera como Kushina, dirigirla se había convertido ya en una habilidad que adquirió a base de años de esfuerzo y muchas noches de llanto.</p><p>Definitivamente, su abuela Mito no se equivocó al elegirla a ella como su sucesora. Realmente logró convertirse en toda una mujer de negocios, actualmente se mueve en ese mundo como pez en el agua.</p><p>¿Que si había tenido una vida sencilla?</p><p>Por supuesto que no. Desde pequeña fue criada con demasiada exigencia, hasta que conoció al amor de su vida y pudo tener un par de años de desbordante felicidad. Felicidad que le fue arrebata una todavía fría noche de finales de febrero.</p><p>Aquel asaltante no solo se llevó sus pertenencias, sino también la vida de su prometido, Minato Namikaze.</p><p>A las pocas semanas se enteró de que estaba embarazada y tuvo que convertir su dolor en fortaleza. Desde entonces ha dedicado cuerpo y alma a darles una vida digna y llena de amor a sus gemelos, dos apuestos hombres que son la viva imagen de su gran amor.</p><p>¿Qué más podía pedir? Salvo la felicidad de estos.</p><p>Y era precisamente eso lo que en este momento la tenía preocupada:</p><p>Naruto se había comprometido de manera precipitada y sin escuchar sus consejos.</p><p>Recargada sobre su silla ejecutiva y mirando por la gran ventana de su oficina, apreciaba la vista que tenía de gran parte de la ciudad. Ojalá así de amplio fuera el pensamiento de su hijo rubio.</p><p>—¿Quiere que intente hablar con él, tía? —un chico de cabello rojo con flequillo la observaba preocupado.</p><p>—Eso solo provocaría que se ponga a la defensiva, creerá que yo estoy poniendo a todos en contra de su decisión. Gracias de todas formas, Nagato.</p><p>—No se trata de eso, Naruto tiene que entender que es muy pronto para que se case con Sabaku. Demasiado, diría yo.</p><p>—Hasta donde sé planean hacerlo en 4 meses. Tenemos todo ese tiempo para ver como avanzan las cosas entre ellos y yo seguiré tratando de convencer a Naruto de que recapacite, que no es posible que ese chico le ame de buenas a primeras —se levantó de la silla y caminó por la oficina—. Nunca antes se interesó en él. No me lo creo.</p><p>—La entiendo, tía. Yo tampoco me trago ese cuento. Así que usted dígame ¿Qué hacemos?</p><p>Kushina lo pensó un poco. Tenía una ligera sospecha de todo esto, aunque de verdad esperaba estar equivocada.</p><p>—Solo dime una cosa, sobrino ¿ayudarías a Menma a hacerse cargo de la empresa de ser necesario?</p><p>—Pero tía, yo creí que ust…—</p><p>—¡Contéstame, Nagato! Necesito saber que cuento contigo —exclamó desesperada.</p><p>—Por supuesto, se trata del patrimonio de todos los Uzumaki.</p><p>—Perfecto.</p><p>Si sus sospechas resultaban ciertas, debía tener un as bajo la manga desde ahora. Aun si eso significaba modificar sus planes iniciales y dejar la dirección en manos de Menma y Nagato, en lugar de Naruto.</p><hr/><p>—... y tendré que estar fuera tres semanas, es necesaria mi presencia allá. La enfermera me pidió permiso de ir a su pueblo a ver a su familia, hace mucho que no le doy vacaciones —decía un chico divinamente trajeado, de rostro perfecto aun con ojeras.</p><p>—No tienes ni que pedirlo. Me quedaré con mamá, Itachi.</p><p>—¿En serio? Gracias , hermanito. Yo sé que ya estás acostumbrado a tu propio espacio pero sabes que esta es tu casa. No quiero que estés so… —no terminó la frase al sentir la mirada fulminante de Sasuke sobre él.</p><p>—No empieces, sabes que no me gusta que me tengan lástima —espetó para después retomar la ingesta de sus alimentos.</p><p>—No digas eso, jamás sentiría lastima por mi hermano. Aunque si te soy sincero, me alegra que ya no estés con ese sujeto, era muy simple, igual que tú.</p><p>—Basta, Itachi…</p><p>
  <em>¡RING, RING!</em>
</p><p>El sonido de un celular interrumpió la conversación antes de que terminara mal. Ambos miraron sus teléfonos que estaban sobre la mesa donde comían, pero no era el de Itachi el que sonaba.</p><p>Sasuke tomó su móvil y miró el número, sino lo tenía registrado era porque no lo conocía así que volvió a colocarlo en su lugar.</p><p>—¿No vas a contestar? —le cuestionó el mayor.</p><p>—No reconozco el numero…</p><p>—Entonces contesto yo —Itachi se lanzó sobre el teléfono del contrario y atendió.</p><p>Sasuke solo lo miraba molesto, no le gustaba que tocaran sus pertenencias, mucho menos su teléfono aun así decidió dejarlo hacer mientras terminaba de comer.</p><p>—Diga</p><p>
  <em>—¿Sasuke? Soy Naruto, ¿estás ocupado? Bueno , no importa no te quitaré mucho tiempo. Ya que dijiste que sí, quería ponernos de acuerdo para vernos pero mejor te escribo más tarde. ¿Vale?</em>
</p><p><em>—</em>C-claro.</p><p>
  <em>—Tan expresivo como siempre. Cuídate, bye…</em>
</p><p>La llamada terminó dejando al Uchiha mayor procesando lo que escuchó.</p><p>—¿Y? ¿quién era, Ita? —El pelinegro le devolvió el móvil</p><p>—No sabía que ya estabas saliendo con alguien, Sasuke.</p><p>—¿Cómo? ¿Quién?—el menor de verdad no entendía nada.</p><p>—Pero al menos deberías registrar su número ¿no crees, otouto?</p><p>—Explícame porque no te entiendo un carajo.</p><p>Itachi rio pícaramente – Con que Naruto ¿eh? ¿Dónde lo conociste?</p><p>—Uh, ya —se puso serio para encarar la sonrisa estúpida de su hermano. Estaba confundiendo las cosas —. Es el prometido de Gaara.</p><p>—Hermano esas cosas no se hacen, es tu mejor amigo.</p><p>—¡No seas idiota, Itachi! Gaara me pidió que le ayude con algunas cosas que no entiende, el chico es bastante torpe.</p><p>—Hm, ya veo. Ya me había emocionado —el mayor hizo una pequeña mueca de decepción.</p><p>—Claro, porque yo, Sasuke Uchiha, me interesaría por alguien así —dijo sarcásticamente.</p><p>—Nunca se sabe, Sasuke, nunca se sabe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Solo un negocio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anonadado.</p><p>Esa sería la palabra correcta para describir cómo se encontraba en ese momento.</p><p>¿Qué diablos podía decir?</p><p>¿Cómo podía reaccionar?</p><p>¿Qué diablos pasaba por la mente de su amigo cuando se le ocurrió que era buena idea ir a buscar a su ex?</p><p>Y lo peor…</p><p>¿Cómo se atrevió a acostarse con el después de haberse comprometido?</p><p>Enojo, tristeza, rabia y hasta decepción. Toda una mezcla rara de emociones estaba experimentando en ese momento, al grado de no poder articular palabra.</p><p>—Soy un ser humano, Sasuke y también cometo errores…</p><p>—¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Eres idiota y punto! —exclamó una vez saliendo de su expectación.</p><p>—Fue solo sexo de despedida, Sasu. No dramatices por favor que ya pareces mi mamá —contestó aquel como si realmente no hubiera sido gran cosa.</p><p>—Muy bien… ¿Qué pasará con tu compromiso, tu noviazgo o lo que sea que tengas con el Uzumaki?</p><p>—Nada, no tiene por qué enterarse…</p><p>—¡¿QUE?!</p><p>—Eres el único que lo sabe. Eres mi mejor amigo, sé que vas a guardarme el secreto.</p><p>—Te estas escuchando, ¿verdad? Porque realmente parece que no —espetó el azabache.</p><p>—Oh, vamos. Sé que si tu estuvieras en mi lugar hubieras hecho lo mismo…</p><p>—No, claro que no. Para empezar, jamás andaría con alguien por conveniencia.</p><p>—Eso es porque tu familia no tiene esa clase de problemas, tu hermano y tu primo han sabido arreglárselas con sus negocios. En cambio mi padre, el solo sabe meterse en cosas turbias, derrochar dinero y cogerse cuanta puta se le aparece ¿tienes una idea de cómo me siento justo ahora?</p><p>Sasuke lo analizó, parecía que su amigo rompería a llorar en cualquier momento, puede que estuviera manipulándolo pero no pudo evitar sentir pena por aquel.</p><p>—Ya, vale. No te juzgaré más pero tampoco celebro tu actuar, si de verdad crees que no puedes parar esto mínimo deja de buscar a Lee, que ya bastantes problemas debe tener. No le compliques, ni te compliques las cosas, Gaara.</p><p>—Claro que sí, papá —respondió socarronamente y el otro le lanzó una mirada asesina.</p><p>—Estoy hablando en serio.</p><p>—Bien, te lo prometo —aseguró con seriedad escondiendo un brazo detrás de su espalda y cruzando los dedos.</p><p>Ojalá el Uchiha se hubiese percatado en el momento.</p><hr/><p>—Por más que le hablo, por más que le explico… ¡no entiende! ¡Naruto no quiere entender razones todo por estar idiotizado con ese tipo!</p><p>—Tranquilo Menma, sabes cómo es el. Entre más lo estemos tratando de convencer de lo contrario, más se aferrará —trataba de calmarle Shikamaru—. Además, hasta donde he podido averiguar, mi "cuñadito" no tiene a nadie más por ahora. Lo que si es que Temari se pone nerviosa cuando intento indagar más, lo disimula pero como que algo no termina de convencerme.</p><p>Los hermanos Uzumaki comparten muchas cosas en su vida y con las amistades no era la excepción. Tal vez estaban en carreras diferentes pero su círculo social seguía siendo el mismo, claro que el del pelinegro era más reducido que el de su hermano, pero el par que en ese momento le acompañaba eran una constante.</p><p>—Pongámonos un momento en su lugar —sugirió la rubia—. Si el chico del que has estado enamorado desde hace años, de repente te pide salida y luego te propone que sean novios ¿ustedes que harían?</p><p>—No sé, yo no soy gay —afirmó el Nara.</p><p>—No te salgas por la tangente.</p><p>Menma suspiró, podría ser que si comprendiera un poco aquello. Después de todo él también había pasado por algo similar, pero decidió dejar de perder el tiempo en alguien que no le correspondería jamás y que solo le utilizaba.</p><p>—Supongo que no cabría de la emoción, ¡pero no sería tan imbécil como para decirle que si a la primera que me pidiera casarme! —exclamó—. El único con ese tipo de impulsos de estupidez es mi hermano.</p><p>—Bueno, dejemos el enojo a un lado y pensemos con la cabeza fría —Shikamaru tomó aire—. Tenemos algo de tiempo para hacerlo entrar en razón o descubrir que hay detrás de todo eso por muy problemático que sea.</p><p>—Tienes razón, todos queremos que Naruto sea feliz con alguien que lo ame de verdad —suspiró cansada— pero quedaremos como unos estúpidos si resulta que Gaara es esa persona.</p><p>—Soy capaz de arrodillarme y disculparme de ser ese el caso, pero primero debo llegar al fondo de esto —Menma sonaba perturbadoramente decidido.</p><hr/><p>En la habitación de cierto rubio las cosas estaban igual de desordenadas que sus pensamientos.</p><p>Su madre le había ordenado que limpiara su cuarto por amor a decencia y la pulcritud, aunque él pensaba que en realidad esta era una forma rápida de castigo que su madre había elegido para torturarlo. Sabía perfectamente como reaccionaria la Uzumaki con la noticia de su precipitado compromiso, aunque en realidad le importaba un pepino.</p><p>Quizá este sería solo el principio de un intenso oleaje de castigos y reprimendas por parte de ella pero que más daba. Soportaría todo lo que se le viniera encima porque al final todo valdría la pena, en cuatro meses estaría casado con su gran amor, se sentía tan feliz ahora que nada podría borrar su sonrisa.</p><p>O eso creía hasta que se dispuso a limpiar bajo la cama y encontró un bote con ¿helado? O lo que en algún momento lo fue. Que olor tan horrible desprendía aquello que casi lo hace vomitarse encima.</p><p>Si quería hacer un buen papel de esposo, tendría que modificar ciertos hábitos a partir de ahora.</p><p>Le llevó alrededor de 4 horas limpiar su tiradero y convertir su habitación en un lugar digno para habitar.</p><p>Cansado, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, tomó su celular y revisó las redes. Nada interesante para ver así que se pasó a su lista de contactos:</p><p>
  <em>Amorcito</em>
</p><p>Dejó salir un largo y profundo suspiro de enamorado, era una verdadera pena que justo cuando por fin habían empezado una relación, Gaara tuviera que ayudar a su padre trabajando en la empresa de bienes raíces perteneciente a los Sabaku.</p><p>No existía otra opción, tendría que acostumbrarse.</p><p>Siguió deslizando el dedo por la pantalla hasta que encontró cierto nombre:</p><p>
  <em>Sasuke.</em>
</p><p><em>«¿Por qué no me has llamado?» </em>se preguntó mentalmente.</p><p>No pensaba aquello en plan romántico. Definitivamente, no.</p><p>Se suponía que él le ayudaría con algunos temas de la universidad que no entendía y sí le escribió aquel día luego de la llamada. Este le contestó y quedó en avisarle cuando tuviera tiempo.</p><p>
  <em>«¿Tan ocupado está ese idiota?»</em>
</p><p>Podría ser que sí, después de todo Gaara le contó que los Uchiha también eran dueños de una empresa, algo pequeña pero lucrativa. Y quizás el bastardo debía trabajar tanto o más que el pobre de su amor.</p><p>Pero… si así fuera no le habría pedido a el que lo ayudara, ¿no?</p><p>Así que se decidió y por si las dudas, solo dejo un texto:</p><p>
  <em>Hola</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sigo esperando, por si lo olvidaste :)</em>
</p><p>No hubo una respuesta inmediata, tampoco es como si fuera a esperar pegado al teléfono. Así que encendió el televisor y busco algo que ver.</p><p>El a diferencia de su hermano, no estaba interesado en lo absoluto en los negocios de los Uzumaki. Tal vez algún día tuviera que tomar las riendas de estos pero prefería no complicarse por ahora, además su madre contaba con muchas manos que la ayudaran como su primo Nagato y familia.</p><p>
  <em>No entiendo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Es en serio? ¿Lo olvidaste?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿El que?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Está bien, no me ayudes…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Solo bromeaba. Precisamente estaba por llamarte</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No sabes mentir, Sasuke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No miento. De hecho, quería decirte que te ayudare, pero no en estos días.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Eh? ¿Por qué?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Porque…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Voy a estar unas semanas en casa de mis padres, mi hermano sale de viaje y alguien debe estar al pendiente de mamá</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No entiendo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No tienes que entender, eres demasiado dobe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Entonces… iré hasta la mansión Uchiha</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ni hablar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prometo no tocar nada, ni decir incoherencias… de verdad necesito tu ayuda Sasu-chan</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><hr/><p>La vida se comporta de maneras extrañas y realmente injustas con todos en algún momento, aunque con Rock Lee se ha ensañado desde hace tiempo.</p><p>Había nacido en una familia de limitados recursos, no era un chico muy brillante pero siempre se esforzaba al 100%. No, al 1000%</p><p>Trabajar y estudiar desde pequeño para poder pagarse los estudios hasta el bachillerato, no pudo seguir avanzando en el plano profesional porque quería ayudar a su padre con los gastos de la casa. La renta era uno de los gastos más fuertes y ni siquiera alquilaban un lugar digno, era un cuartucho pequeño pero suficiente para ellos dos.</p><p>Hubo días en los que no tenían nada para llevarse a la boca, pero afortunadamente los malos tiempos estaban quedando atrás poco a poco. Con su nuevo trabajo como secretario, desde hace unos meses podía sufragar los gastos sin sentirse tan apretado y justo ahora buscaba en internet alguna casa decente para rentar.</p><p>Quería darle una mejor vida a su adorado padre.</p><p>Revisaba cada una de las opciones que encontraba con detenimiento. Mientras que en su mente rondaba el recuerdo de noches anteriores…</p><p>Gaara y sus besos.</p><p>Gaara y sus abrazos.</p><p>Gaara y sus caricias.</p><p>No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. Lo amaba, de verdad lo amaba y entendía perfectamente la situación.</p><p>Al final de cuentas todo lo que ellos hacen es por el bien de sus seres queridos, así que el aguantaría lo que fuera necesario porque después de todo a quien Gaara ama es a él y no a su prometido.</p><p>No le importaría tener que ocultar su amor por un tiempo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Visita inesperada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El día que Itachi se fue de viaje, afortunadamente era sábado y tendría todo el fin de semana para estar al pendiente de su madre.</p><p>Se organizaría con el personal de servicio para que, durante su ausencia, se encargaran de supervisar que su madre estuviera bien hasta que el volviera de la universidad. En buena hora se le había ocurrido a Itachi permitirle irse de vacaciones a la enfermera.</p><p>Claro que Mikoto no es una mujer dependiente, puede moverse con libertad gracias a su silla de ruedas, la cual ha aprendido a manipular de manera extraordinaria. Aun a pesar de todo, de su lesión y su incapacidad para sostenerse en pie, de la pérdida del pilar de la familia. Ella siempre estaba sonriendo.</p><p>Eso es lo que Sasuke más admira de ella.</p><p>Ahora la veía en el jardín, haciendo trazos de diferentes colores sobre un lienzo, solo ella sabía que era lo que plasmaba en esa pintura, pero a él se le alegraba el corazón de ver a la mujer de su vida mantenerse feliz y plena.</p><p>Puede ser que físicamente tuvieran parecido, aunque solo era en eso. Él siempre serio y amargado, centrado en su carrera y odiando al resto del mundo.</p><p>—Joven Sasuke, tiene visita.</p><p>—¿Quién es?</p><p>—No tengo idea señor, nunca había venido por aquí ese jovencito. Dijo que se llama Naruto y que usted lo está esperando.</p><p>Sasuke se golpeó la frente con una de sus manos.</p><p>¿Cómo diablos había llegado ese chico hasta ahí?</p><p>¿Quién le pudo haber pasado la dirección de la casa de su madre?</p><p>
  <em>«¡Joder Gaara!»</em>
</p><p>—Hazlo pasar a la sala. Ahora voy…</p><p>—No hace falta, señor amargura. Ya me metí hasta acá —Naruto llegó justo delante de él, tomándose el atrevimiento de cruzar la casa para llegar ahí.</p><p>Sasuke inhaló y exhaló para relajarse y no terminar dándole lecciones de educación y buenos modales a la imprudente e indeseable visita.</p><p>La sirvienta trató de disculparse con él.</p><p>—Señor, perdóneme. Le aseguro que yo le pedí que esperara…</p><p>—No hay problema, yo me encargo. Retírate por favor —la pobre mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue de ahí.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿no te da gusto verme? —cuestionó alegre.</p><p>—Te dije claramente que no podía ayudarte por el momento ¿Qué haces aquí?</p><p>—Si me espero a que tengas tiempo se va a terminar el cuatrimestre y reprobaré. Así que si la montaña no va a Mahoma…</p><p>—Fue Gaara ¿no es cierto? Él te dio la dirección.</p><p>—Nunca dije que fuera el —comentó poniéndose las manos en la cintura.</p><p>—Es demasiado obvio. Él es único que conoce la ubicación porque ha venido aquí algunas veces —Naruto se sintió descubierto—. Ahora espera aquí.</p><p>—¿A dónde vas?</p><p>—A pedir que te traigan algo de beber.</p><p>—Oh vaya, qué amable…</p><p>Sasuke entró rápidamente a la casa.</p><p>Entonces el inquieto Naruto notó que a unos cuantos metros se encontraba una persona pintando y, como no le encontraba forma, tuvo que acercarse un poco más. Era un paisaje, había una cascada y algunos árboles en él. Claro que todavía no estaba completo pero a pesar de eso ya lucía magnífico.</p><p>Aunque… ¿Quién era la mujer que lo elaboraba?</p><p>—Acércate, pequeño. No tengas miedo —la voz provenía de esa misma persona, terminó de avanzar hasta quedar a un lado de ella—. Dime, ¿eres amigo de Sasuke? —preguntó sin dejar de realizar pequeños trazos.</p><p>—Uh, pues… en realidad lo conozco hace poco. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki —extendió su mano derecha para saludarle.</p><p>La mujer tardó unos momentos en dejar su trabajo y el pincel, para poder mover un poco su silla y quedar de frente hacia el chico. Fue hasta ese momento que el rubio reparó en su estado.</p><p>Luego su mano fue estrechada con suavidad.</p><p>—Mucho gusto, Naruto. Yo soy Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de Sasuke — y sonrió ampliamente, permitiéndole a este detectar el enorme parecido entre ella y su hijo.</p><p><em>«¿Así se verá Sasuke cuando sonríe de verdad?» </em>pensó.</p><p>—¡Te dije que me esperaras allá! —el azabache había vuelto y se notaba un poco enojado—. De verdad que eres atrevido, Naruto.</p><p>—No lo trates así, hijo. Cualquier amistad tuya es bienvenida en esta casa y debes comportarte a la altura ¿Qué acaso no es eso lo que te he enseñado?</p><p>—Lo siento madre —se disculpó, pero no dejo de mirar al rubio con molestia— Sin embargo, Naruto no es mi amigo. Es el…—</p><p>—Prometido —le completó.</p><p>—El prometido de Gaara, yo solo quedé de ayudarle con algunos temas que se le dificultan.</p><p>—Ya veo, como sea hijo. Sé amable y atiende al muchacho.</p><p>Era un día genial para Sasuke, tendría que ayudar al rubio torpe e imprudente que se había autoinvitado a la mansión Uchiha y también estaba recibiendo una poco disimulada reprimenda por parte de su madre gracias a él.</p><p>Todo iba de maravilla.</p><hr/><p>A escasas horas de terminar la jornada laboral de los días sábados, parte del personal de esa área se tomaba un pequeño “receso” para platicar un poco, es que eso de estar pegados gran parte del día a una computadora, arreglando documentos o atendiendo llamadas llega a ser muy estresante en algún punto.</p><p>Eso al menos para la mayoría, excepto para Lee.</p><p>Sus compañeros más cercanos creían que toda su energía se debía a que llevaba poco tiempo trabajando ahí, ya lo querían ver después de un tiempo, igual de agotado y frustrado que ellos.</p><p>Lo que no sabían era que él siempre era así sin importar las circunstancias y más ahora que estaba total e irremediablemente enamorado.</p><p>—¿Y si vamos a bailar hoy en la noche para despejarnos un poquito? —sugirió Tenten.</p><p>—Va, me parece buena idea. A lo mejor y ahí me consigo otra novia —comentaba animado Kiba.</p><p>—Siempre es lo mismo contigo, solo piensas en chicas. Dejas fluir demasiado la juventud, Kiba, deberías pensar en sentar cabeza.</p><p>—Claro, como seguramente tu ya tienes a alguien y no nos has querido contar. Mira que también eres rápido, tiene como un mes y medio que terminaste con tu novio el millonario aquel y ya te he visto como suspiras y ríes como idiota cada que te llega un mensaje —Lee solo sonrió apenado—. Aunque irás con nosotros ¿cierto?</p><p>—Lo siento, hoy no puedo chicos. Tengo un compromiso y…</p><p>—Ya, no te excuses y divierte con tu nuevo noviecito desconocido —agregó Kurotsuchi—, pero para la próxima vienes con nosotros ¿eh?</p><p>—Vale, gracias por entender. Ahora si me permiten, tengo que ir a entregarle este reporte al jefe antes de que se ponga histérico.</p><p>—Y que lo digas, ya sabemos cómo es Neji cuando está de malas —aseguró Tenten siendo la que más tiempo tenia de conocerlo.</p><p>Lee se dio prisa y entró a la oficina de su jefe, la verdad es que este si posee un humor bastante difícil pero ya había encontrado la forma de relacionarse con el de una manera más amena, hasta lograba hacer sonreír al Hyuga en ocasiones.</p><p>En los pocos meses que lleva trabajando con él, se ha adaptado y aprendido de memoria la agenda semanal de su jefe, las cucharadas indicadas de azúcar para el café de en las mañanas, sus números de teléfono, de su casa, de su tío y de su prima. Así como también el de los clientes más frecuentes, direcciones entre otras cosas.</p><p>Tratando siempre de mantener todo en perfecto orden y balance.</p><p>Este es un trabajo muy bien pagado y con excelentes prestaciones que no está dispuesto a perder por nada del mundo.</p><p>—Con permiso.</p><p>—Adelante Lee, pasa.</p><p>—Señor Hyuga, aquí tiene el reporte que me pidió. Revíselo en cuanto pueda y si tiene algún detalle dígamelo para volver a redactarlo 100 veces hasta que quede perfecto y…</p><p>—Cálmate Lee, siéntate por favor —el pelinegro hizo lo solicitado— ¿En qué habíamos quedado?</p><p>—En que le hablara de tú —respondió.</p><p>—¿Y entonces?</p><p>—Ay jefecito es que no puedo hacer eso, usted es el futuro presidente de la compañía.</p><p>—¿Qué con eso? —cuestiono Neji cruzándose de brazos, sentado sobre su silla ejecutiva.</p><p>—Que ya sabe cómo soy yo, qué tal que en una de mis torpezas lo vaya a tutear delante de don Hiashi y no quiero perder mi trabajo.</p><p>—No digas tonterías, anda déjame solo. Ve a terminar con tus labores que ya casi es hora de salir —Lee asintió y se levantó para abrir la puerta de la oficina—. Oye Lee…</p><p>—Dime, Neji —el otro sonrió complacido.</p><p>—Te ves muy bien hoy.</p><p>—Oh, muchas gracias.</p><p>Rápidamente cerró la puerta sintiéndose extraño. Nunca nadie le había hecho un cumplido de esa forma a parte de Gaara.</p><hr/><p>Sasuke resultó ser muy bueno explicando.</p><p>En las tres horas que Naruto llevaba ahí sentía que había aprendido más que en todo un cuatrimestre de la carrera. Bueno, es que también el no prestaba mucha atención a sus clases por estar pensando en su novio, incluso antes de que lo fuera.</p><p>Sin duda con la ayuda del Uchiha amargado todo sería más fácil.</p><p>—¿Te quedas a almorzar Naruto? —preguntó Mikoto con esa voz tan linda y amable que la caracteriza.</p><p>—Uh, pues…</p><p>—Él ya se va, mamá —respondió el azabache, quería terminar con esto por hoy—. Seguro tiene planes con Gaara ¿no es así?</p><p>La cara de Naruto perdió un poco de alegría, la realidad es que hoy tampoco podría ver a su novio por las cuestiones del trabajo. Le habría encantado ir al cine o bailar con él y sus amigos, pero no sería posible.</p><p>Sasuke se percató de inmediato del cambio en el rostro del rubio y se sintió un poco mal por haber sido tan descortés</p><p>—Aunque si no tienes problema, quédate a almorzar con nosotros —le invitó tratando de reparar el daño.</p><p>Naruto volvió a sonreír y acepto de inmediato.</p><p>No deseaba volver tan pronto a su casa, seguramente ahí estaría Menma y no quería que lo molestara de nuevo con el tema de su compromiso. Además, la señora Uchiha le había caído muy bien.</p><p>Posteriormente ingresaron al interior de la casa. El comedor era bastante amplio, en la mesa sin duda cabría toda la familia Uchiha y las futuras generaciones…</p><p>¿Para qué tener una mesa tan grande siendo tan pocos?</p><p>Bueno, aunque la casa en general era una tremenda exageración, bien podría ser del doble del tamaño de la suya. Además, los sirvientes también eran numerosos y eso tal vez si estaba perfectamente justificado, un par de manos se llevaría demasiado tiempo en limpiar y mantener en orden ese lugar.</p><p>Algunos trozos de verduras al vapor a un lado de su plato produjeron en Naruto una ligera mueca de asco que no pasó inadvertida para la señora de la casa.</p><p>—Tranquilo, no hay problema si no quieres comerlas —dijo sonriendo cálidamente.</p><p>Una razón más para amar a Mikoto, pues su madre seguramente le habría abierto la boca lo más que se pudiera mientras Menma le echaba las verduras hasta que se le atoraran en la garganta. Bendita sea la señora Uchiha.</p><p>—Aunque eso sería bastante descortés… —comentó Sasuke de forma casual sentado frente a él, para después proseguir ingiriendo sus alimentos.</p><p>—Sasuke… —reprendió la mujer mientras Naruto se limitó a devolverle una mirada de irritación al azabache.</p><p>—Solo era un comentario.</p><p>—Pues qué pena porque tu madre ya me permitió no hacerlo. Así que… todos tuyos —se levantó para depositar su ración de verduras en el plato del contrario. Este solo rodó los ojos.</p><p>Mikoto sonrió.</p><p>Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que podía conocer y convivir con las amistades de sus hijos. En el caso de ambos eran muy pocos, Itachi solo había llevado a la casa a su ahora exnovio Sasori y su mejor amigo Kisame. En cuanto a su hijo menor era lo mismo, un exnovio que nunca le agradó del todo y su amigo Gaara.</p><p>El chico rubio que ahora discutía acaloradamente con Sasuke definitivamente rompía el molde, era hiperactivo, risueño, alguien con un aura angelical. Resultaba una verdadera pena que ya estuviera comprometido con el mejor amigo de su hijo, pues, a los ojos de Mikoto, Naruto sería una pareja idónea para Sasuke.</p><p>—Ya te veo haciendo esto en casa de la señora Karura —indicó el azabache con el ceño fruncido, el rubio estaba siendo bastante infantil y en su propia casa.</p><p>—Mi suegrita va a amarme, ya lo verás —una sonrisa altanera se formó en sus labios.</p><p>—Hm.</p><p>Al terminar de almorzar, Naruto agradeció a la madre de Sasuke por la invitación y su amabilidad. Realmente le había caído muy bien y el sentimiento era mutuo, tanto que Sasuke también se percató de ello.</p><p>Tenía que aceptar que el rubio posee encanto, es capaz de ganarse a las personas en poco tiempo, incluso a él le caía -ligeramente- bien. Algo dentro de él le hizo desear que, pronto, Gaara fuera capaz de enamorarse de ese chico.</p><p>Era la culpa quizá.</p><p>Sabía muy bien la razón de la precipitada relación y futuro matrimonio de Gaara con Naruto y había optado por guardar silencio respecto a ello. Ese asunto no le concernía en lo más mínimo e incluso trataba de no inmiscuirse, pero ahora estaba demasiado metido en todo ese lío.</p><p>—¿Hijo? ¿me estás escuchando? —la voz de su madre lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.</p><p>—Lo siento, estaba pensando en algunos asuntos que tengo pendientes. ¿Me decías, madre?</p><p>—Te estaba pidiendo que lleves a Naruto a su casa.</p><p>—No hace falta, señora —interrumpió el mencionado—. Le puedo pedir a mi hermano que venga por mi o irme en taxi. De verdad no quiero darle más molestias y menos a Sasuke que debe ser un hombre <em>muuuy</em> ocupado —diciendo esto último a forma de burla.</p><p>—Llámame Mikoto, ese es mi nombre. Eres amigo de mi hijo y me caíste de maravilla así que por favor evita las formalidades.</p><p>—Que no es mi amigo —recalcó el azabache solo para ser ignorado olímpicamente.</p><p>—Vale, Mikoto. Encantado de conocerte, espero volver a vernos pronto —habló Naruto sonriendo ampliamente.</p><p>—Por supuesto, además nadie había halagado antes mis pinturas. Eres bienvenido cuando gustes, esta es tu casa —dijo al tiempo que estrechaba la mano del chico rubio con calidez.</p><p>Sasuke estaba perplejo con lo que veía y oía, solo unas cuantas horas y Naruto consiguió pase VIP a la mansión Uchiha por boca de su propia madre,</p><p>Obviamente que no pudo objetar nada ante la anterior petición de su madre, sabe que no existe poder humano que se pudiera oponer a ella. Al cabo de unos minutos más se dirigió hacia su auto con Naruto siguiéndole.</p><hr/><p>Un hotel a las afueras de la ciudad sería su punto de encuentro.</p><p>El perfecto nido de amor para ese par de enamorados que, a pesar de las circunstancias y de lo que el resto del mundo quisiera, se oponían a renunciar a su amor.</p><p>—Te extrañé muchísimo, bebé— susurró en el oído de su chico de cejas pobladas.</p><p>—Yo también, Gaara-kun —dijo sonriendo con complicidad mientras abrazaba a su amado pelirrojo.</p><p>—¿Quieres ir a comer algo? —Lee solo se limitó a asentir.</p><p>Pasarían el fin de semana juntos en ese lugar, lejos de caras conocidas y posibles rumores al verlos juntos.</p><p>Todo estaba perfectamente cuadrado:</p><p>Gaara en casa había dicho que pasaría ese par de días con su prometido, lo cual no sorprendió a su padre. Al contrario, le encantó la idea sin imaginar que era una completa mentira.</p><p>A Naruto solo le envió un texto explicándole que tendría mucho trabajo y no podría verle hasta el lunes en la universidad. Que después le compensaría porque al final tendrían toda la vida para estar juntos una vez casados y todas esas tonterías.</p><p>Tonterías que solo le gustaría vivir con Rock Lee.</p><p>Este se sentía un poco culpable por haberle mentido a su padre -un viaje de trabajo fue el pretexto-, pero esperaba poder sincerarse algún día con él y contarle como había encontrado ya a alguien con quien compartir la primavera de su juventud y, quizás, el resto de su vida.</p><p>Un amor fugitivo.</p><p>No importaba, cada sacrificio tendría su recompensa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Desahogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kushina caminaba de un lado a otro, la carga laboral hoy le parece pesada, más de lo normal.</p><p>Afortunadamente cuenta con el apoyo de varias personas, en especial de su hijo Menma quien se involucró desde hace ya algún tiempo en los negocios familiares. Al contrario de Naruto, que no hace más que comer ramen y babear por su “prometido”.</p><p>Como la exaspera pensar en eso, las semanas pasan y no ve ni una pizca de duda en su hijo. Sigue decidido a casarse y debido a eso, en parte le alegra que no esté interesado en dirigir la empresa a futuro.</p><p>—¿Dónde está Naruto? —preguntó Nagato mientras tecleaba algo su laptop.</p><p>—Imagino que con su noviecito, ya sabes que ese no se aparece por aquí —respondió Menma analizando una pila de documentos sobre la mesa.</p><p>—Debe estar resentido con nosotros porque no le hemos hecho mucho caso con el asunto de los preparativos para su disque boda —agregó Kushina ya en su lugar.</p><p>—Tía, perdone que se lo diga, pero… ¿no cree que están siendo demasiado duros con él? Digo, yo sé que no están de acuerdo con su decisión, aun así este es un paso muy importante para mi primo y debe sentirse solo.</p><p>Kushina solo frunció levemente sus labios, ella estaba consciente de eso pero debía permanecer alerta. Su instinto maternal le indica que algo está mal ahí y por eso se niega rotundamente a apoyar a su hijo en esa decisión tan precipitada.</p><p>—Admito que tienes razón… —suspiró— pero no hablemos más de eso por ahora. Dejemos esto para después y vayamos a comer, yo invito.</p><p>Los dos jóvenes asintieron y se dispusieron a acomodar un poco antes de abandonar la oficina.</p><hr/><p>Para Sasuke, el silencio dentro del auto se volvió incomodo al cabo de un rato.</p><p>¿De qué demonios podían hablar?</p><p>Es más, ni siquiera debería estar considerando conversar con Naruto, ya no debería involucrarse más con él. Tiene que acabar con eso de una vez por todas, dejar jugar al tutor y buen amigo y cortar toda conexión con ese rubio.</p><p>—Tu mamá es agradable —comentó Naruto rompiendo el silencio.</p><p>—Hm</p><p>—Además, es muy hermosa, tu padre debe sentirse muy afortunado.</p><p>—Pues no lo sé, el murió hace 5 años —respondió fríamente.</p><p>El Uzumaki se sintió como un verdadero estúpido, su comentario fue tremendamente imprudente. Nunca imaginó que el padre de Sasuke estuviera muerto o quizás debió intuirlo al no haberlo conocido durante su estancia en la mansión Uchiha.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? —Naruto negó levemente—. Quita esa cara, ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me tengan lástima.</p><p>—Y yo ya te dije que no lo hago, deja de decir esas cosas…</p><p>—Venga ya, no seas sentido —agregó sin apartar la mirada del camino.</p><p>—¿Sabes? Yo… tampoco tengo a mi padre —Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia el por unos instantes —. El murió antes de que mi hermano y yo naciéramos. Así que supongo que ahora tenemos algo más en común, ¿eh?</p><p>Durante el camino, la información que el Uchiha poseía sobre el Uzumaki se amplió gradualmente. Ahora conocía un poco más de su vida y su familia, especialmente de su madre.</p><p>Luego de conducir durante un rato, llegaron finalmente a su destino.</p><p>Aparcó delante la casa del rubio, que a pesar de ser más pequeña que la suya, lucía igual de elegante.</p><p>—¿Quieres pasar? Puedo invitarte un café tan amargo como prefieras —le invitó con tono burlesco y el contrario no pudo evitar reír un poco.</p><p>—Idiota. Te lo agradezco, pero no creo que sea buena idea.</p><p>—Ok —su expresión se cubrió de una falsa indignación—, le diré a tu madre que eres descortés y maleducado.</p><p>—No tienes manera de decirle.</p><p>—Oh, pero claro que si —inmediatamente le mostró la pantalla de su móvil con un número de teléfono muy conocido para el —, me dijo que puedo llamarle cuando guste —presumió.</p><p>Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la invitación y tratar de asesinarlo con la mirada, aunque esta no surtió el efecto deseado.</p><p>En fin, ahora solo tenía que apresurarse a beber el mentado café de cortesía y salir de allí tan pronto como fuera posible. El que debería estar ahí pasando tiempo con Naruto es Gaara, no él. Sasuke tendría que estar con su madre, al pendiente de lo que se pudiera ofrecer tal como se le prometió a Itachi.</p><p>—Toma, negro como tu alma y tu conciencia —el chico le extendió una humeante taza de café, pero lo que le dijo lo descolocó un poco.</p><p>¿Naruto sospechaba algo?</p><p>—Es broma —aclaró con esa amplia sonrisa propia de él.</p><p>—Pues no es gracioso —recibió cuidadosamente la taza de café.</p><p>—Oye… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?</p><p>El nerviosismo le invadió, la actitud de Naruto no era a la que está acostumbrado a ver y eso no le agradó.</p><p>—Lo preguntarás aun cuando te diga que no —contestó aparentando indiferencia.</p><p>—Eso es verdad —el rubio rio por lo bajo—. Es solo que no quiero incomodarte.</p><p>—Solo pregunta.</p><p>—Bien… ¿Qué le pasó a tu padre?</p><p>A decir verdad, la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no le disgustó en lo absoluto. Si bien es cierto que no le gusta hablar de ese tema, en este caso sintió alivio de que se tratara de eso y no de otro asunto.</p><p>—Fue un accidente automovilístico, mi padre estuvo bebiendo demasiado durante una fiesta. Solo iban mi madre y el, pero no sobrevivió y mamá no… no quedó del todo bien.</p><p>—Lo lamento. Debes extrañarlo mucho…</p><p>—Para nada, era un estúpido alcohólico insoportable.</p><p>Los labios de Naruto se entreabrieron por la sorpresa. A veces Sasuke puede ser tan sombrío, tan… insensible.</p><p>—No deberías hablar así de tu padre, no importa que ya no esté aquí —reprochó.</p><p>—No tienes idea. Tu ni siquiera conociste a tu padre, ¿quién te garantiza que no era un…</p><p>No pudo terminar de articular palabra al sentir el fuerte impacto de la palma de Naruto sobre su mejilla. Un bofetón lo suficientemente fuerte como hacerle arder la zona.</p><p>—Eres un idiota, solo estoy tratando de ser tu amigo y me sales con eso, ¿sabes qué? Lárgate.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Que te largues, Sasuke. Fuera de mi casa.</p><p>Solo entonces se dio cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de decir, tenía bien merecido ese golpe y lo sabía, pero solo dejó la taza a medio beber sobre la mesita de centro y se encaminó a la salida pasando de largo al lado del rubio.</p><p>Es cierto, Naruto solo se portó amable con él, con su madre, ¿y qué hacía él? pagarle con desplantes y groserías…</p><p>—Discúlpame, no debí decir eso… —vociferó devolviéndose para mirarlo.</p><p>El chico rubio se acomodaba sobre uno de los sofás, envolviendo sus rodillas con sus brazos y el rostro escondido en ellas. Fue ahí cuando pudo ver como sus hombros se removían y un ligero sollozo fue captado por sus oídos.</p><p>Naruto lloraba y Sasuke se golpeaba mentalmente.</p><p>¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?</p><p>Vaciló un momento y al final se decidió por dirigirse hacia el muchacho, nunca fue bueno pidiendo disculpas y mucho menos consolando a los demás, pese a ello no podía marcharse así nada más luego de haberla regado de tal forma.</p><p>—Naruto, escúchame —decía mientras lo zarandeaba un poco de los hombros— Fui un idiota ¿sí? Deja de llorar, por favor —pidió.</p><p>—¿Y se supone que debo perdonarte? —cuestionó levantando su enrojecida mirada de entre sus rodillas.</p><p>—No, pero puedes abofetearme de nuevo si eso te hace sentir mejor —ofreció en un intento de sonar amable y arrepentido.</p><p>—La verdad preferiría un abrazo.</p><p>En un instante, el rubio se abalanzó sobre él, haciéndole caer de sentón en el cómodo sofá. Naruto se aferraba a su pecho como si de ello dependiera su vida.</p><p>Sasuke permaneció estático sin entender nada, solo podía sentir como los débiles brazos del chico rubio lo estrujaban fuertemente y se acurrucaba en su pecho. Lograba sentir el aroma que desprendían sus dorados cabellos, un aroma delicioso. Se sintió tentado a acariciar su cabello y así lo hizo, para cuando se dio cuenta de alguna manera ya estaba correspondiendo al abrazo.</p><p>Pronto, sintió como su camisa se había humedecido un poco en la parte donde yacía el rostro del menor. Definitivamente Naruto seguía llorando solo que ahora de forma silenciosa.</p><p>Pasado un rato, se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.</p><p>—¿Ya estás mejor?</p><p>Lentamente el menor se apartó de él, limpiando con sus manos algunas pequeñas lagrimas que todavía escurrían de sus hermosos ojos azules. Se sentía más relajado, de verdad necesitaba desahogarse un poco.</p><p>—Sí, gracias y disculpa mi atrevimiento… es solo que… todo esto está siendo demasiado difícil para mí —expresó ya sentado a su lado mientras el otro lo miraba atentamente.</p><p>—¿A qué te refieres con ”todo esto”? ¿te peleaste con Gaara?</p><p>—No, qué va. Mi novio es genial —sonrió—, aunque admito que me gustaría que pasáramos más tiempo juntos…</p><p>Sasuke se puso algo tenso, su amigo seguía evitando al chico y eso de cierta manera le hacía sentir mal. Quería irse, ese no era asunto suyo pero Naruto siguió hablando.</p><p>—El verdadero problema es mi familia, desde que les di la noticia de mi compromiso no han dejado de atosigarme, quieren hacerme dudar de Gaara, de nuestro amor ¿puedes creer eso? —cuestionó algo exaltado—. En lugar de que me den su apoyo, de que se alegren por mi…</p><p>Bien, lo acababa de escuchar sí podría ser un problema.</p><p>Es que resulta demasiado obvio que el pelirrojo no ama a Naruto Uzumaki y el hecho de precipitarlo todo solo lo confirma.</p><p>—¿Tu qué opinas?</p><p>—No acostumbro a meterme en la vida de los demás… —añadió tratando de librarse de la difícil pregunta.</p><p>—Pero yo te lo estoy pidiendo —insistió— o también vas a negar que tu amigo me ama, ¿es eso?</p><p>¿Será prudente decirle la verdad?</p><p>¿Debería traicionar la confianza que su amigo le tiene para evitar que cometa un error?</p><p>Después de todo, Naruto resulta ser una buena persona y nadie merece ser utilizado de esta forma, tal vez…</p><p>—Yo… —titubeó— considero que deberían ir más despacio —el rubio entrecerró los ojos en una inminente expresión de desacuerdo—. No estoy diciendo que lo de ustedes esté mal o que no vaya a funcionar —por supuesto que no funcionará porque Gaara no está interesado en él, pero no tiene el valor para romper el corazón de un ser tan inocente como Naruto—. Sin embargo, se toma tiempo el consolidar una relación antes de dar un paso tan importante como el matrimonio.</p><p>—Entiendo, eso hasta yo lo sé —admitió con una sutil sonrisa—. Es solo que estuve tanto tiempo detrás de él, que ni loco dejaría pasar esta oportunidad.</p><p>Sasuke estuvo a punto de replicar, pero no tenía caso, el rubio quería que alguien le diera la razón y ya. No pretendía escuchar razones y el no perdería el tiempo tratando de hacerle entender.</p><p>En eso la puerta principal se abrió, permitiéndole el paso a tres personas a la vivienda</p><p>—¡Estamos en casa! —anunció Kushina cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas mientras dos sujetos miraban en dirección a ellos. A uno lo conocía ya, era el gemelo de Naruto.</p><p>—Mamá, pensé que llegarían más tarde —el rubio ya se encontraba a unos pasos de estos ahora y se rascaba la cabeza algo apenado.</p><p>—Decidimos dejarlo para el lunes, nos moríamos de hambre así que pasamos a comer y tu primo nos acompañó —al tiempo que hablaba reparó en el chico pelinegro sentado en la sala— ¿Y él es…?</p><p>—Ah, cierto. Les presento a Sasuke Uchiha —el mencionado se vio obligado a acercarse y saludar a los presentes —. Es amigo de Gaara.</p><p>—Prefiero identificarlo como el amigo de Karin —comentó Menma.</p><p>Naruto bufó ante el comentario poco agradable de su hermano, Sasuke sonrió a medias.</p><p>¿Qué rayos hacía ahí todavía?</p><p>—¿Eres amigo de mi bebé? —le preguntó la mujer.</p><p>—¡Mamá! —Naruto se sintió ridiculizado mientras que los otros dos chicos soltaron una risita.</p><p>—S-si… algo así. Le estoy ayudando con algunos temas de la universidad.</p><p>—Ya veo, pues mucho gusto Sasuke. Eres muy amable en ayudar a este cabeza hueca, espero que no te saque de quicio.</p><p>—Para nada, señora —un intento de sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. Fue un placer conocerla. Si me disculpan debo marcharme, mi madre debe estar esperándome.</p><p>—Qué pena, aunque espero que vuelvas a visitarnos pronto. Eres bienvenido como todos los amigos de mi Naruto —Kushina se tomó el atrevimiento de abrazar levemente Sasuke a manera de despedida.</p><p>¿Era en serio?</p><p>Naruto se encontraba perplejo, a su prometido no se le acercaba a menos de un metro de distancia y, en cambio, a Sasuke hasta lo abrazó como si nada.</p><p>No se contuvo de dedicarle una mirada reprobatoria a su madre.</p><hr/><p>Recostados en la misma cama el tiempo se detiene para ellos, después de hacer el amor, exhaustos, no hay otro lugar en el mundo donde quisieran estar.</p><p>—¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo? —preguntó el pelirrojo, su chico solo negó levemente regalándole una dulce sonrisa.</p><p>—Quiero estar así contigo todo el tiempo posible.</p><p>Prosiguieron a besarse suavemente con intenciones de una segunda ronda, pero el celular de Gaara no dejaba de sonar, ya los había interrumpido varias veces. Lee no tenía que ser adivino para saber de quien se trataba y aunque trataba de ocultarlo, algo dentro de él rabiaba.</p><p>Para su sorpresa, el pelirrojo se levantó para alcanzar el móvil y apagarlo sin dudarlo un poco, solo quería disfrutar de esos días en su compañía sin tener que recordar su miserable vida y próximo matrimonio.</p><p>—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —fingió reclamar.</p><p>—Porque te amo y no quiero que nos arruinen estos momentos —Gaara lo abrazó para luego depositar un tierno beso en la frente de su gran amor —Quiero que te quede claro que el no significa nada para mí y que nunca pasará nada entre él y yo.</p><p>Lee sonrió ampliamente agradeciendo el gesto y las palabras, definitivamente su pelirrojo no podía estarle mintiendo. Aunque en el fondo sentía algo de pena por ese chico, al cual no lo conocía para nada, sin embargo, eso no evitaba que lo compadeciera.</p><p>Ese muchacho debe estar muy enamorado de su Gaara como para haber aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio así nada más.</p><hr/><p>Naruto se encerró en su cuarto muy molesto.</p><p>Ni su hermano, ni su madre pensaban cambiar de actitud con respecto a sus decisiones y su pareja, por si fuera poco, ahora hasta su primo Nagato trataba ingeniosamente de sermonearlo.</p><p>No importa. Nada ni nadie lo hará renunciar a lo que ahora vive.</p><p>Gaara es un hombre increíble, trabajador, honesto y tremendamente guapo. El partido perfecto.</p><p>¿Tan difícil es para ellos entender y ver todas las cualidades de su prometido?</p><p>Frustrado se recostó bocarriba desbloqueando el teléfono para intentar llamarlo por décima vez, necesitaba escuchar su voz ya que no les era posible verse hasta el lunes en la universidad.</p><ul>
<li><em>El número que usted marcó está apagado o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio…</em></li>
</ul><p>Resopló fastidiado.</p><p>¿Cómo se supone que va a planear una boda el solo? Únicamente Ino le ha ofrecido su ayuda y lo agradece profundamente, pero también es obvio que ella tampoco está de acuerdo con su precipitada decisión.</p><p>
  <em>«…toma tiempo el consolidar una relación antes de dar un paso tan importante como el matrimonio»</em>
</p><p>Las palabras de Sasuke retumbaron en su mente, ese chico tiene toda la boca llena de razón y aunque suele ser muy cruel a veces, admite que Sasuke es un buen tipo.</p><p>Atractivo, si… demasiado.</p><p>Muy inteligente, lo ha podido constatar.</p><p>Cayó en cuenta de que en las últimas semanas la única persona constante en su vida ha sido ese hombre tan altivo. Luego sonrió presuntuoso, aun con todo le ha podido dar una muy merecida cachetada por insensible.</p><p>Recordó la breve historia sobre el padre de este y el estado de su madre, sintió algo de empatía por él. Notando que Sasuke es alguien que ha sufrido bastante para su edad.</p><hr/><p>Llegó a su casa ya entrada la noche, haber llevado a Naruto a casa le había tomado más tiempo de lo planeado. Afortunadamente su madre se hallaba en la sala mirando algún programa en la televisión totalmente ajena a su presencia, tal vez ella no los necesita tanto como Itachi y el creen. Mikoto sigue siendo una mujer perfectamente capaz de valerse por sí misma.</p><p>Subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto, ese que ocupó durante muchos años desde que tuvo uso de razón.</p><p>Cerró la puerta tras de él y luego se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, rebotando ligeramente sobre el colchón y cerrando los ojos por unos segundos. Estaba algo cansado, más que eso, estaba estresado.</p><p>Todavía podía sentir el aroma que desprendía Naruto mientras lo abrazaba, su calor, la textura de su cabello…</p><p>¿Qué demonios le ocurría?</p><p>Estar pensando en la pareja de su mejor amigo es algo imperdonable. Quizás solo era una consecuencia del sentimiento de culpa y nada más.</p><p>Todo bien.</p><p>Se levantó para ir a darse un buen baño.</p><p>Demasiadas emociones en un solo día.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Presión</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El lunes por la mañana Naruto partió más temprano de su casa con rumbo a la universidad en compañía de su hermano, las ganas de ver a su amado Gaara lo carcomían por dentro. Ya era justo e inevitable pasar tiempo con él, de ser necesario se lo exigiría así tuviera que sacarlo a rastras de la oficina, aunque Rasa lo viera.</p><p>Bueno no, esa no sería una buena impresión.</p><p>¿Qué pensaría su futuro suegro si se atrevía a hacer algo así?</p><p>Además, siendo sinceros, el padre de Gaara le da un poco de miedo y hasta desconfianza, la gente cercana a ellos habla pestes de aquel hombre e incluso hay rumores de que golpea a su esposa.</p><p>Naruto esperaba que solo fueran eso, rumores.</p><p>Regresando al tema que nos concierne, como cada día Menma conducía hacia la universidad, una vez ahí cada quien tomaría su camino. A raíz de los últimos acontecimientos se formó un muro entre ellos a pesar de que eran demasiado unidos, pero lo suficientemente orgullosos como para que alguno diera su brazo a torcer.</p><p>—Voy a salir tarde hoy, me toca presentar un proyecto de finanzas junto con Sai y quiero revisar algunos detalles antes de volver a casa —contaba el pelinegro sin apartar la mirada del camino—. No sé si tengas problema en esperarme.</p><p>—No te preocupes, pasaré el día con mi prometido. El me llevará a casa en la noche —respondió sin mirarlo tampoco.</p><p>—¿Tu prometido? —preguntó enarcando una ceja— ¿El tipo que en su vida te notó y aun ahora ni siquiera te dedica tiempo? —Menma se mofaba de la situación de su hermano— ¿<em>TU prometido</em>? ¿En serio?</p><p>—¿Vas a empezar con eso? —el rubio no se quedaría callado, estaba harto de la actitud de su gemelo— Muy bien, pues al menos a mí sí me pidieron algo formal, no como aquel tipo contigo. Ese que solo te metió en su cama para después decirte que mejor solo amigos ¿no? Ah, y además se fue del país valiéndole madres tus sentimientos…</p><p>Naruto estaba decidido a continuar echándole en cara todo lo ocurrido en la vida amorosa de este, aun sabiendo que era un tema doloroso y delicado para Menma. No obstante, su hermano ya había frenado el auto a un lado de la calle.</p><p>—¡BÁJATE!</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—¡QUE TE BAJES A LA MIERDA! —gruñó Menma— Vete caminando o dile a tu querido Gaara que venga por ti. No eres más que un idiota, Naruto.</p><p>—¡IDIOTA TÚ!</p><p>—El auto es mío, así que te bajas por las buenas o te bajo yo. Sabes que tengo más fuerza que tú.</p><p>No fue una amenaza, fue una advertencia. Menma siempre cumple lo que dice y Naruto lo sabe muy bien, así que bajó del automóvil dando un portazo. La gente que transitaba por las calles lo miraba con curiosidad, provocando que se sintiera ridiculizado en extremo.</p><p>Solo vio el coche avanzar y doblar hacia la izquierda, faltaban varias calles para llegar y pese a ello no se arrepentía de lo que dijo, su hermano de verdad llegó al límite de su tolerancia y explotó. Tuvo que hacerlo, aunque ahora tuviera que caminar.</p><p>Claro que también está la opción de tomar un taxi…</p><p>—Oye, torpe… —justo frente a él Sasuke estacionó su vehículo, vestía tan elegante como la mayoría de las veces, era como salido de un comercial— ¿Qué haces aquí?</p><p>—Discutí con Menma y me abandonó aquí como basura.</p><p>—Me agrada tu hermano —comentó con burla, pero inmediatamente Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada—. Anda sube, la universidad todavía queda lejos.</p><p>El rubio aceptó animado y subió a su lado.</p><p>Vaya manera de iniciar la semana para Sasuke, haciendo su buena obra del día otra vez ayudando al Uzumaki. Tal vez debería cobrarle por el transporte, pero a quién engañaría, ver la sonrisa de ese chico a primera hora del día es suficiente paga para él.</p><p>—Buenos días, Sasuke —saludó.  </p><p>—Demasiado tarde para formalidades, pero está bien. Buenos días.</p><p>—Hoy voy a pasar el día con Gaara —comentó casual provocando curiosidad en el contrario—, me lo ha prometido.</p><p>—¿En serio? —Naruto asintió— Me da gusto, así me dejas en paz un rato.</p><p>—¡Ja! Muy gracioso, se perfectamente que me echarás de menos.</p><p>—Hm</p><p>Podría ser.</p><p>Las veces que ha convivido con Naruto siempre terminan siendo agradables hasta cierto punto. Que el rubio es algo insoportable a veces no lo negaría, pero esto es justo lo que necesita, que su amigo se haga cargo de lo que sea que tenga con el chico rubio y lo deje fuera de todo ese lío.</p><p>Así, Sasuke podrá dedicarse a sus actividades y retomar su vida normal…</p><p>Aunque… ¿Cuál vida?</p><p>Bueno, lo que sea que se dedique a hacer durante el día.</p><hr/><p>Al llegar a las instalaciones, Naruto agradeció a Sasuke por haberlo llevado y, cuando cada uno iba a irse por su lado, notaron que cierto pelirrojo esperaba a alguien en la puerta. Posiblemente a Naruto, quien corrió con los brazos abiertos hacia él. Si tan solo pudiera ver la mueca de fastidio del pelirrojo quizá no sería tan efusivo. No cabe duda, el amor te vuelve ciego.</p><p>Cuando el Sasuke pasó de largo de la parejita, su amigo le detuvo por el hombro. No, Gaara no esperaba al rubio que en ese momento se encontraba colgado de su cuello y repartiendo besos por su rostro.</p><p>Gaara lo esperaba a él.</p><p>—Necesito hablar contigo —pidió serio apartando con delicadeza a Naruto pero este se interpuso entre ellos.</p><p>—Estoy aquí eh. Prometiste pasar el día conmigo, <em>amorcito</em>.</p><p>Fastidio.</p><p>La voz aniñada que Naruto adoptaba para hablar con su amigo le producía nauseas, más aún el tener que ver al otro hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por corresponderle, como si el Uzumaki fuera de verdad un incordio.</p><p>A espaldas del rubio, dirigió una mirada de advertencia al Gaara y este captó de inmediato el mensaje.</p><p>—Sí Naru, a la salida vamos a donde tú quieras pero ahorita debo hablar con Sasuke, ¿vale? —el menor resopló derrotado, al menos saldrían por la tarde.</p><p>—Está bien.</p><p>Después de despedirse de su amado pelirrojo y de intercambiar un te quiero -por demás forzado por parte de Gaara- Naruto se retiró de ahí para que pudieran charlar a gusto.</p><p>La situación se ha vuelto insostenible, más para Sasuke que es una persona que no puede disimular su cara de culo cuando algo no le parece o le agrada.</p><p>—Deja de verme así, Sasu —le solicitó Gaara evitando el contacto visual.</p><p>—¿Así cómo? —el azabache cruzó los brazos analizando al contrario de pies a cabeza— ¿Cómo si fueras el hijo de p… el imbécil más grande sobre la tierra? ¿Dónde carajos estuviste todo el fin de semana? O más bien… ¿con quién? —corrigió— porque Naruto se tragará tus cuentitos de que el trabajo y tu padre y bla bla bla, pero yo no —Gaara agachó la mirada al sentirse regañado por su mejor amigo— ¡DI ALGO, JODER!</p><p>—Estuve en mi casa —refutó—, es cierto que no estuve trabajando ni ocupado. Solo no quería estar con Naruto, no me nace y es todo.</p><p>Sasuke dudaba de las palabras de su mejor amigo, lo conoce casi a la perfección, aunque algo dentro de él decidió darle el beneficio de la duda. El solo quería una cosa:</p><p>—Haré como que te creo, Gaara. Solo déjame fuera de toda esta mierda, estoy cansado, no duermo bien, no como bien y todo por cuestiones que no me conciernen. Ahora, si me disculpas, se me hace tarde.</p><p>Sasuke caminó unos pasos para dirigirse a clases, luego se detuvo pues aún le quedaba algo por decir.</p><p>—Ah, se me olvidaba —se giró sobre sí mismo para volver a encarar a su amigo— Naruto está teniendo problemas con su familia por causa tuya, mínimo pasa un tiempo con él, aunque no “te nazca”.</p><p>Gaara lo miró irse, incapaz de objetar nada.</p><p>En realidad, él quería hablar con Sasuke para contarle sobre su fin de semana y pedirle un consejo, pero solo había conseguido una cita con su “prometido” y regaños por parte de su amigo.</p><hr/><p>¿Cómo acercarse a él sin asustarlo?</p><p>¿Cómo poder demostrarle lo que siente?</p><p>¿Cuáles serían las palabras correctas para expresarle sus sentimientos?</p><p>Estas eran algunas de las preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza mientras observaba plácidamente al chico frente a el teclear algo en la computadora de su escritorio.</p><p>—Neji</p><p>Tenaz, alegre y perseverante. Lee posee las características que el busca en una pareja.</p><p>—Neji, ¿me estás escuchando?</p><p>Semanas conformándose con tenerlo a su lado por cuestiones meramente laborales y aún no ha podido ir al grano, ni intentar algo más. Debe verse patético.</p><p>—Neji, tu tío te está esperando en su oficina.</p><p>—Yo también te he estado esperando Lee… —musitó aun metido en sus meditaciones.</p><p>—¿Uh? pero si yo estoy aquí, guardando los archivos que me pediste —el pelinegro lo miró con preocupación—. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿quieres que llame a un médico o que vaya por unas pastillas a la farmacia?</p><p>¿Pastillas? ¿médico?</p><p>Sus neuronas volvieron a funcionar con normalidad, al reparar en la mirada del otro chico frente a él. Demasiado cerca, tanto que podía sentir su aliento chocar con su rostro.</p><p>—¿Lee?</p><p>—Dime, Neji —contestó sonriendo ajeno a todos los pensamientos de su jefe.</p><p>—No me siento bien —el chico de cejas pobladas se alarmó y procedió a tocarle las mejillas para comprobar si tenía fiebre o algo parecido, gesto que el Hyuga aprovechó para tomarle la mano—. Siento que en cualquier momento me va a explotar —agregó poniendo suavemente la mano de Lee sobre su pecho.</p><p>Su corazón latía demasiado acelerado y necesitaba que su secretario se diera cuenta de ello, esto como una declaración indirecta para no asustarle. Sus miradas conectaron por al menos cinco segundos en los que el castaño pudo notar como el otro fruncía el ceño lentamente y temió lo peor.</p><p>Posiblemente lo mejor habría sido no intentar externarle sus sentimientos…</p><p>—¡TAQUICARDIA! —gritó alterado, parándose de un salto—. Trata de calmarte, Neji. Iré a traer ayuda.</p><p>Ok, perfecto. No solo no comprendió el mensaje indirecto, sino que ahora el chico corría hacia la salida pidiendo auxilio.</p><p>Le bastaron unos instantes para darle alcance antes de que cruzara por la puerta de la oficina y armara tremendo escándalo. No, el no necesitaba atención medica de ningún tipo, solo necesitaba hacerle saber cuánto lo quiere.</p><p>Cerró la puerta de golpe una vez que consiguió meterlo nuevamente a la oficina, empujándolo contra esta con fuerza. Lee lo observó con cierto temor, sin embargo, prefirió no decir nada al respecto.</p><p>Neji se atrevió a acariciarle las mejillas ajenas con ambas manos, delineando el contorno de aquel rostro tan inocente y alegre que lo tenía aturdido desde meses atrás.</p><p>Y aunque tal vez se arrepentiría más tarde, se inclinó hasta posar sus labios sobre los de Lee durante unos segundos que para él fueron eternos. Por su parte, Rock Lee solo abrió sus ojos como platos, incapaz de apartarse de aquel contacto labial que causaba un ligero cosquilleo en él, permitiéndose ver como su jefe le besaba con devoción infinita.</p><p>Se sintió tentado a corresponder, pero el recuerdo de Gaara golpeó su mente mientras el Hyuga rompía el beso con lentitud.</p><p>—Neji…— su tono de decepción fue acompañado por unas pequeñas lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos negros — ¿Por q…</p><p>—Te quiero tanto, Lee —confesó el castaño interrumpiéndole.</p><p>—Esto… yo… no… —ante su incapacidad para articular palabra, prefirió salir huyendo de ahí.</p><p>Neji permaneció inmóvil sin comprender lo que acababa de pasar, lo que se atrevió a hacer…</p><p>¿Lo había arruinado todo?</p><hr/><p>Durante las clases, Sasuke no le dirigió la palabra. Al contrario, el Uchiha prefirió quedarse cerca del grupito de inadaptados a los que hasta hace unas semanas antes prefería evitar.</p><p>En este grupito estaba incluida una prima de su “prometido”, la insoportable Karin Uzumaki, que lo miraba despectivamente, como la mayoría de los integrantes de esa familia. Tampoco es como que fuera algo que le quitara el sueño, con que Naruto esté a sus pies será suficiente.</p><p>Aunque por un momento consideró que quizás esta chica le ha metido ideas a su mejor amigo, ideas para nada positivas sobre él y por eso ahora el actúa de esa manera tan esquiva. Solo esto le faltaba, quedarse sin su casi hermano por culpa de esta maldita farsa.</p><p>Al finalizar el día pudo observar cómo Sasuke salió a prisa del aula sin esperarlo como normalmente lo haría.</p><p>Desanimado, caminó hasta la salida donde se encontró con ese rubio inocente, que le regaló una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se acercó hasta abrazarlo. Gaara solo pudo mantener sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, incapaz de corresponder el arrumaco.</p><p>Sasuke tiene razón, es el imbécil más grande sobre la tierra. Y pese a reconocerlo, no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo.</p><p>Naruto tomó su mano, tirando de ella para guiarlo hasta el estacionamiento donde sabía de sobra que estaría el auto.</p><p>—¿A dónde te gustaría ir? —preguntó en un intento de mostrarse atento, la verdad es que tenía idea de a dónde llevarlo.</p><p>—Llévame al cine —respondió entusiasta colocándose el cinturón de seguridad—. Acaban de estrenar una película buenísima y quiero que la veamos juntos.</p><p>El pelirrojo asintió para después arrancar el auto y dirigirse hasta allá.</p><p>En el camino se mantuvieron en un incómodo silencio o eso por lo menos para Gaara, porque el rubio disfrutó el trayecto mirando por la ventana como niño pequeño para no perder detalle de las calles, quizá podría ver algún sitio nuevo en el centro.</p><p>Antes de ingresar al cine, Gaara se detuvo frente a él y con su mano derecha revolvió las doradas hebras del Uzumaki.</p><p>—Perdóname, Naruto —más que por ser un pésimo novio, este lo decía por todo lo que le estaba haciendo aun cuando el rubio no tuviera idea. Era una especie de desahogo, solo para no sentirse tan mal.</p><p>—No tienes que pedirlo, sé que estás ocupado —dijo inocentemente—. Cuando nos casemos todo será diferente.</p><p>Las palabras se clavaron como una daga filosa en su maltrecho corazón.</p><p>Casarse.</p><hr/><p>—Bienvenido, hijo.</p><p>Mikoto le esperaba en la sala leyendo un libro, era extraño volver de la universidad y llegar a la casa de sus padres. En lugar de estar en aquel frio y desolado departamento en el centro.</p><p>—¿Y Naruto? —preguntó su madre colocando el libro sobre sofá— Creí que vendría contigo.</p><p>Pudo ver cierta desilusión en los profundos ojos negros de su madre, no la culpaba por esperar que ese rayito de sol viniera, pero Naruto no tendría nada que hacer en su casa pudiendo pasar el día con… Gaara. Ahí es donde Naruto debe estar.</p><p>No con él, no en su casa.</p><p>—Supongo que salió a pasear con Gaara, madre. Yo solo le ayudaré de vez en cuando —declaró tratando de parecer tranquilo.</p><p>—¿Ayudarle a quién? —preguntó—. ¿A Naruto… o a Gaara?</p><p>Ante la interrogación Sasuke se alertó, temiendo que su madre supiera algo sobre el secretito tan oscuro que le ha estado “cubriendo” al pelirrojo. No tuvo otra que hacerse el desentendido.</p><p>—A Naruto por supuesto. Gaara no tiene ese tipo de dificultades académicas.</p><p>—Es verdad —Mikoto le regaló una sonrisa sincera—. Hijo, Karura vino a verme por la mañana y estuvimos platicando un buen rato.</p><p>—¿Ah sí? ¿y qué te dijo? —indagó acercándose para sentarse junto a ella. Había olvidado que su madre y la de Gaara mantenían una amistad, quizá no tan cercana como la de ellos pero la tienen.</p><p>—Cosas de mujeres, ya sabes. Además, me contó que tu amigo está próximo a contraer matrimonio y que pasó el fin de semana con su prometido —Sasuke se tensó—. Resulta curioso porque, hasta donde yo recuerdo, Naruto estuvo aquí el sábado hasta la tarde e incluso tú lo llevaste a su casa —la mujer fijó su vista en los ojos de su hijo, en busca de cualquier rastro de nerviosismo— ¿Qué está pasando, hijo?</p><p>Mikoto no es ninguna tonta y eso Sasuke lo sabe de sobra. Puede que ella no salga de casa, que su círculo de amistades se haya reducido notablemente desde el accidente, así como su contacto con el exterior, y a pesar de todo esto siempre está bien informada de todo. Principalmente porque Karura la visita.</p><p>¿Con qué frecuencia?</p><p>No podía saberlo a ciencia cierta, puesto que al no vivir ahí no está al pendiente de esos detalles.</p><p>—No tengo idea de por qué Gaara le habrá dicho eso, mamá —mintió, levantándose para dar por concluido el tema—. ¿Quieres que pida que nos sirvan el almuerzo?</p><p>—Sasuke… no me quieras ver la cara de estúpida. Soy tu madre, te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para darme cuenta de que algo ocultas —Mikoto palmeó el lugar en el que su hijo estuvo sentado anteriormente—. Ven aquí, tengamos esta charla.</p><p>—No es necesario, lo que sea que Gaara haya estado haciendo, yo no lo sé.</p><p>—Naruto tiene un corazón enorme, no necesito tratarlo demasiado tiempo para darme cuenta de eso y creo que tú también lo sabes —Sasuke solo asintió—. Confío en que sabrás hacer lo correcto —ella sonrió tratando de transmitirle serenidad, segura de que su hijo no sería capaz de hacerle daño a nadie—. Ahora sí, vamos a comer.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>La película se trató de una granjera enamorada de su vecino… ¿o era al revés?</p><p>¿Quién podría saberlo?</p><p>Por lo menos Gaara no, pues después de 20 minutos mirando la dichosa película se quedó profundamente dormido, tanto, que terminó recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto.</p><p>El rubio disfrutó del filme mientras acariciaba los mechones rojizos de su prometido, se compadecía de el al pensar que no estaba durmiendo lo suficiente por la carga laboral a la estaba siendo sometido por Rasa.</p><p>Si tan solo supiera que la razón de sus desvelos en las dos noches anteriores se debió a que la pasó teniendo <em>sexo</em> -corrijo-, haciendo el amor con el chico que de verdad ama, no estaría mimándolo ahora.</p><p>Lamentó mucho tener que despertarlo al finalizar la película porque obviamente no podían quedarse ahí, incluso se sintió culpable por presionarlo a pasar ese día juntos.</p><p>Hora de volver a casa.</p><p>—Lo siento, me venció el sueño —dijo el pelirrojo al aparcar cerca de la casa Uzumaki—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte?</p><p>—Hmmm… un beso es suficiente—contestó Naruto sonriendo como siempre, ya no quería quitarle más el tiempo a su novio.</p><p>Un beso.</p><p>Solo un beso y podría marcharse a casa.</p><p>Gaara se giró hacia él y, mientras se inclinaba para dárselo, se obligó a cerrar los ojos, no para darle un toque de romanticismo, sino para no tener que ver aquel rostro que en nada se parecía al de su Lee.</p><p>Bastó un roce para que Gaara quisiera alejarse, mas el rubio entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y profundizó el beso. Naruto le incitaba a explorar su boca y le mordía ligeramente el labio inferior.</p><p>¿Cómo escaparse de todo eso?</p><p>Con determinación, el Uzumaki consiguió quedar de rodillas sobre el en el asiento del conductor sin dejar de besarlo. Luego de un rato, comenzó con un ligero movimiento que provocaba el roce entre sus pantalones justo en esa zona tan sensible.</p><p>Esto solo tenía una explicación muy obvia: Naruto quería excitarlo.</p><p>De repente el rubio ya no besaba su boca, sino su cuello. Se suponía que solo sería un beso…</p><p>—Na-Naruto —habló, retorciéndose en el asiento por el hormigueo que los labios del rubio producían sobre su piel— ¿Qué-que haces? Alguien podría vernos.</p><p>Pero el Uzumaki no respondió. Solo le tomó las manos para colocarlas sobre su trasero…</p><p>¿Qué pretendía? ¿Tener sexo ahí mismo?</p><p>Podría hacerlo, claro que podría porque su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando. Gaara ya se sentía arder por lo que se vio tentado a estrujar las nalgas de el rubio sobre el pantalón, a ser el quien devorara con lascivia el cuello de Naruto dejándose llevar por un simple frenesí sexual.</p><p>
  <em>«Quiero que te quede claro que el no significa nada para mí y que nunca pasará nada entre él y yo».</em>
</p><p>Recobró la cordura al reparar en aquella promesa que debía cumplirle a Lee, su cuerpo podría traicionarle, pero su corazón no. Así que con brusquedad empujó a Naruto de regreso al otro asiento, sin importarle si lo lastimaba -no solo físicamente- o no.  Solo quería terminar con ese arranque de lujuria.</p><p>—Gaara…</p><p>—Será mejor que entres a tu casa —aconsejó sin mirarlo, aferrando sus manos al volante—. No quiero tener más problemas con tu madre o tu hermano.</p><p>—Te aseguro que no están en casa todavía…</p><p>—¡Respétate, Naruto! —exclamó algo fuera de si—. Te veo luego.</p><p>Los azulinos ojos del menor se cristalizaron, sin embargo Gaara no pudo darse cuenta de eso porque se negó a mirarlo. Solo arrancó el auto una vez que Naruto salió de él.</p><p>Atrás, con la mirada empañada a causa de las lágrimas que se aglutinaban en sus ojos, el rubio permanecía confundido y hasta dolido…</p><p>¿Respetarse?</p><p>¿Lo dijo en serio?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Inquietud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Casi dos semanas después.</p><p>Dos semanas en las que no buscó saber más de Gaara ni de su "relación" con Naruto, por salud mental y estabilidad emocional él se estaba manteniendo al margen, además de que no quería escuchar a Naruto contarle de sus mágicas salidas al lado de Gaara, ni a este quejarse de lo difícil que le es estar cerca del rubio. Ya era justo regresar a su vida tranquila, libre de problemas ajenos. Que ese par se las arreglen solos.</p><p>Claro que le ha sido difícil distanciarse de la persona que fue como un hermano para él durante varios años, pero tampoco necesita ser cómplice de sus acciones.</p><p>¿Esto lo libraría de cualquier responsabilidad moral o pecado religioso?</p><p>La realidad es que no, está en sus manos decirle la verdad a Naruto y terminar con toda esa locura, que al final no le hará bien a nadie.</p><p>Ahora que se detenía a pensar en el Uzumaki, ni siquiera en la universidad lo ha visto, no hay rastro de él.</p><p>¿Dónde se ha metido ese tonto?</p><p>¿Por qué no le llama para pedirle más asesorías?</p><p>¿Tan pronto dejó de necesitarlo?</p><p>Sasuke buscaba algunos libros en su departamento para posteriormente regresar con su madre, no deseaba dejarla sola tanto tiempo. Además, faltaba poco para que la enfermera volviera e Itachi también. Una vez que encontró esos mentados libros de economía, cerró la puerta de su recamara, recogió sus llaves y su celular que, extrañamente, no dejaba de vibrar…</p><p>
  <em>4 llamadas perdidas de Naruto</em>
</p><p>
  <em>1 mensaje de su madre</em>
</p><p>La curiosidad por saber a qué se debían las llamadas del Uzumaki le desconcertaba un poco, pero su madre es su prioridad y por eso eligió leer primero el mensaje de ella:</p><p>
  <em>Naruto está aquí. No tardes…</em>
</p><p>Por un lado, el saber del Uzumaki le ponía los nervios de punta porque esto solo podían significar malas noticias, el presentimiento de que estuviera enterado ya de todo y quisiera reclamarle o armarle un escándalo, le invadía. No obstante, muy en lo profundo de su ser quería darse prisa para volver a ver a ese jovencito extrovertido, hacerlo repelar y verle sonreír, cerciorarse de que se encuentra bien y reclamarle por no escribirle al menos.</p><p>Bueno, esto último quizá no, pero si le gustaría saber cómo ha estado.</p><hr/><p>Luego de aquel beso robado y aquella confesión inoportuna, Rock Lee faltó a trabajar dos días seguidos, no se sentía con el valor suficiente para volver a ver a Neji Hyuga a la cara.</p><p>¿Qué pasaría si se atrevía a presentarse y aquel castaño de mirada encantadora lo despedía?</p><p>¿Qué tal si todos en el trabajo ya lo sabían?</p><p>¿Qué tal si el mismísimo Hiashi Hyuga sabía que un secretario permitió que su sobrino lo besara?</p><p>Aun con todo esto revoloteando en su la cabeza, tuvo que presentarse porque era obvio que no le pasarían una tercera falta. Si iban a despedirlo que ocurriera de una buena vez.</p><p>Obviamente que esto no sucedió:</p><p>—<em>Perdona mi impulsividad, prometo no volver a faltarte al respeto de esa manera. Espero que podamos seguir trabajando como hasta ahora, odiaría perder a una persona tan eficiente como tú. De verdad lo siento.</em></p><p>Esas fueron las palabras de salieron de la boca de Neji aquel día y, desde entonces, se ha mantenido dentro de su papel como vicepresidente de la compañía. Se acabaron las confianzas, los halagos, el constante pedir de un trato más íntimo. Todo.</p><p>Algo que, si bien a Lee no le resulta incómodo, si podría calificarlo como raro, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer si después de todo no piensa corresponder a esos sentimientos.</p><p>Y hablando de sentimientos, durante estos días ha evitado verse con Gaara.</p><p>¿Por qué?</p><p>Porque le sería difícil, por no decir imposible, tenerlo de frente y ocultarle lo sucedido con su jefe, sumado al temor que le ocasiona pensar en cómo reaccionaría. Y aunque se muere de ganas por volver a estar con Gaara, tampoco puede evitar sentirse ruborizado al recordar ese beso robado.</p><p>¿Qué le está pasando? De alguna manera se siente… infiel.</p><p>—Oye Lee… —escuchó a su padre llamarlo desde la sala.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa, papá?</p><p>—¿Por qué no sales a disfrutar de la primavera de juventud con tus compañeros de trabajo? Total, que hoy es sábado y mañana no trabajas— el mayor sonrió y levantó el dedo pulgar—. ¡A disfrutar Lee!</p><p>Es verdad, ya hasta había olvidado que le comentó de aquella invitación por parte de Tenten , Kiba y Kurotsuchi a quienes ya ha rechazado varias veces por ir a pasar el rato con Gaara. Hoy debería cambiar de aires y divertirse.</p><p>—Está bien, iré —respondió mostrando una sonrisa reluciente.</p><hr/><p>Entró a la casa a prisa, solo la necesaria para no perder la elegancia y no parecer desesperado… ¿Por qué lo estaría?</p><p>Naruto posiblemente solo estaba de visita, tal vez solo pasó a ver a Mikoto y se marchó, no tendría por qué esperarlo…</p><p>—¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que apareces!</p><p>Una voz que a estas alturas ya conocía perfectamente lo obligó a voltear en dirección a la cima de las escaleras. Ahí estaba. Tan confianzudo como el solo, apoyado del barandal y mirándole con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Naruto Uzumaki.</p><p>—Vine tan pronto como me fue posible —trató de excusarse—. ¿Qué se te ofrece?</p><p>—¿De ti? —Naruto le señaló con el dedo índice desde la altura—, hmm nada por ahora —sonrió—. Te marqué para saber si podía venir a visitar a tu madre, pero como nunca me respondiste las llamadas pues… heme aquí.</p><p>—Vendrías aunque te hubiera pedido que no lo hicieras así que… ¿Dónde está mi madre? —cuestionó Sasuke subiendo las escaleras para llegar hasta él.</p><p>—En su cuarto, se sentía algo cansada y le ayudé a llegar. Espero que no te moleste que me haya atrevido a entrar hasta allá, porque ya sé cómo eres de delicadito entonces…</p><p>—Naruto.</p><p>—No tenía de otra, Mikoto es tan amable que no pude negarle mi ayuda…</p><p>—¡Naruto! —espetó en un tono más audible para que el otro se callara y así lo hizo—. No me molesta, es más te lo agradezco de corazón.</p><p>—No tienes nada que agradecer, fue un placer Sasu —explicó en un intento de parecer el mismo chico alegre de siempre—. Ahora yo… me retiro.</p><p>Algo andaba mal con Naruto, Sasuke lo supo desde que llegó y por eso no permitiría que se fuera así. Cuando el rubio pasó a su lado, alcanzó a tomarlo de la muñeca y buscar conectar sus miradas. Necesitaba ver esos ojos que no son capaces de mentir.</p><p>—¿Estás bien?</p><p>Antes de que pudiera recibir respuesta por parte del Uzumaki, el ruido de la puerta captó la atención de ambos obligándolos a mirar hacia la planta baja. Una mujer de cabello negro entraba jalando una pequeña maleta.</p><p>—Joven Sasuke. Buenas noches.</p><p>—Shizune, no esperaba que llegaras hoy…</p><p>Se trataba de la enfermera que lleva años apoyándoles con el cuidado de Mikoto, incluso podría decirse que ya es parte de la familia y una amiga muy preciada para la señora Uchiha.</p><p>En lo que Sasuke y la mujer se ponían al tanto, Naruto optó por alejarse un poco y tratar de escabullirse, no se sentía con ánimos de estar explicándole a nadie como se siente o lo que le pasa. Desde lo acontecido con Gaara, ya ni siquiera está seguro de que su compromiso siga en pie, pues este rara vez le responde los mensajes y en la universidad el contacto se redujo a cero.</p><p>Se encuentra algo decaído, confundido, solitario… por eso había ido hasta ahí, consciente de que quizás la única persona en la que podría confiar de momento es Don arrogancia andante, pero no lo encontró a tiempo y ahora debe volver a su casa para reunirse con su madre y el pesado de su gemelo.</p><p>Asistirán a otra de esas reuniones molestas con sus socios o clientes, un lugar elegante lleno de rostros desconocidos donde lo único que hacen es vanagloriarse de sus posesiones y beber champagne. Naruto solo querrá salir corriendo en cuanto lleguen, ese no es su mundo.</p><p>—Lo siento, tuve que hablar un momento con la enfermera —Sasuke lo alcanzó en la entrada —. Te pregunté si estás bien.</p><p>Una idea magnifica cruzó por su cabeza, algo que le serviría para evadir la difícil pregunta y no terminar sintiéndose fuera de lugar.</p><p>—Sasu… ¿Me acompañarías esta noche? —solicitó de repente.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Es que mi mamá tiene una cena o algo así y me obligan a ir, pero Karin se fue de antro con un nuevo galán, Menma no me habla y no quiero estar solo —explicó rápidamente—. Por favor, ven conmigo.</p><p>—¿Por qué no invitas a Gaara? —decidió preguntar a pesar de saber que el pelirrojo no sería bien recibido.</p><p>—Está bien, no me acompañes… Perdón por molestarte con mi amistad…</p><p>Con falsa indignación, el rubio salió de la casa y no pasó mucho para que el otro le detuviera.</p><p>—Espera, joven manipulador… Iré con una condición.</p><p>—¿Cuál? —inquirió.</p><p>—Me contarás qué es lo que te está pasando.</p><p>Por toda respuesta simplemente se encogió de hombros, el trato era justo. Así por lo menos no estará solo y posiblemente Sasuke le pueda ayudar a aclarar sus pensamientos.</p><hr/><p>Dentro de las cuatro paredes de la habitación, cierto pelirrojo dedicaba su noche a revisar algunos documentos y estados de cuenta que su padre solamente apilaba e ignoraba por completo. Al parecer el único preocupado por la situación económica de su familia es el, el único que está esforzándose e incluso a punto de sacrificarse de alguna manera por esa misma razón, es él.</p><p>En momentos le gustaría ser como su hermano, lo suficientemente valiente para renunciar a todo por amor y haberse ido solo con la ropa que traía puesta. Varios años han pasado desde que Kankuro se fue con una chica de escasos recursos económicos y su padre lo maldijo, rara vez contacta con su madre y jamás ha vuelto a visitarlos.</p><p>Y aunque su hermano quiera, Rasa se lo impediría por todos los medios posibles.</p><p>¿Algún lado bueno? Sería que por lo menos su padre ya no ha golpeado a Karura como solía hacerlo cuando eran niños.</p><p>—Deberías descansar, hijo —la voz de ella lo hizo dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta donde permanecía recargada y viéndolo con cariño.</p><p>—No pasa nada, mamá. Mañana es domingo así que puedo desvelarme hasta terminar.</p><p>Karura negó con la cabeza en tanto se adentraba en la habitación para tomar asiento a un lado de él. Obviamente está al tanto de lo que acontece en la vida de su hijo, el estúpido matrimonio planeado por su esposo, el amor que Gaara siente por un chico que ella no tuvo la oportunidad de conocer y que seguramente todavía frecuenta.</p><p>No puede permitir que su hijo se sacrifique de ese modo por algo tan absurdo como el dinero. No señor.</p><p>—¿Cuándo vas a traer a Naruto a la casa? —preguntó con voz suave.</p><p>—No lo sé, no he tenido oportunidad siquiera de verlo últimamente.</p><p>—¿No puedes o no quieres? —suspiró y se armó de valor para continuar— No te cases, Gaara. No le hagas esto a Naruto, pero sobre todo, no te hagas esto a ti —poco a poco lo envolvió entre sus brazos protectores, en un abrazo reconfortante, de esos que solo una madre es capaz de dar—. El dinero no lo es todo en la vida, ni da la felicidad. No te preocupes por nosotras, yo estaré más que contenta de verte hacer tu vida y formar una familia con la persona que amas, hijo.</p><p>—¿Y dejarlas en la calle a Temari y a ti por culpa de las malas decisiones y la irresponsabilidad de mi padre? No, no me pidas eso…</p><p>—¡Qué decepción, Karura! —la imponente voz de Rasa se hizo escuchar desde la entrada del cuarto haciéndolos voltearse de golpe, el hombre caminó hasta interponerse entre ellos y cruzarse de brazos— ¿Cómo te atreves a llenarle la cabeza de ideas y sueños estúpidos a nuestro hijo? ¿acaso prefieres que termine igual que Kankuro?</p><p>La mujer agachó levemente la cabeza al sentirse amedrentada, y cómo no, si han sido años de soportar los malos tratos por parte de ser al que el título de padre y esposo le quedan demasiado grandes.</p><p>—Si te refieres a felizmente casado con la persona que ama, entonces sí Rasa, prefiero que termine como Kankuro.</p><p>Una mueca amarga se formó en los labios de su esposo, quien tomó impulso para propinarle un golpe pero su puño fue detenido hábilmente por su hijo menor.</p><p>—¡No permitiré que le vuelvas a poner una mano encima! —exclamó con determinación sosteniéndole la mirada y apartándolo de un manotazo—. Deja de involucrarla en esto, al final el que decide soy yo, padre.</p><p>—¡Te equivocas! ¡De algo me tiene que servir el tener un hijo desviado! —lo contradijo Rasa—. Aquí el que decide que vas a hacer y que no, soy yo —dictaminó señalándose autoritario—, aunque puedes intentar desobedecerme Gaara, claro que podrías hacerlo. Solo recuerda que sé perfectamente dónde encontrar a tu preciado muerto de hambre.</p><p>El sentimiento de odio hacia su propio padre y un sabor amargo en su boca lo invadía gradualmente, aquel ser despreciable abandonó la habitación sonriendo triunfante en tanto el solo pudo abrazar a su madre que ahora lloraba en silencio.</p><hr/><p>Luego de que Naruto avisara a su madre que él les alcanzaría en el evento, Sasuke condujo hasta la casa del Uzumaki ya perfectamente vestido para la ocasión. Naruto bajó corriendo para darse una ducha rápida y arreglarse lo más decente posible, solo lo suficiente como para no perder su esencia.</p><p>—Pero no te quedes ahí. Entra —le invitó al ver que el azabache no tenía ni la más mínima intención de descender del auto.</p><p>Mientras el rubio fue a su cuarto, Sasuke permaneció en la sala. Ni de broma se movería de ahí, ya estaba metiéndose demasiado en la boca del lobo por andarse preocupando por ese chico tan torpe.</p><p>Sobre un pequeño mueble yacían algunas fotografías bastante interesantes, incluso en una de ellas aparecía su amiga Karin, los gemelos y otro pelirrojo al que ya uvo el gusto de conocer, solo que definitivamente no lo recordaba por el nombre.</p><p>Pronto el Uzumaki bajó corriendo como siempre.</p><p>—Estoy listo, vayamos a aburrirnos un rato.</p><p>—Contigo es imposible… —soltó sin pensarlo, queriendo enterrar la cabeza en el suelo al notar que Naruto lo escuchó perfectamente y ahora reía— porque… eres un circo andante.</p><p>—Si, claro… —decía mientras se acercaba a él sonriendo socarronamente.</p><p>—Tsk. Ya vámonos antes de que me arrepienta.</p><p>Naruto optó por no decir más, pero algo dentro de su corazón le hacía sentir un calorcito, una sensación grata al haber oído esas palabras salir de la boca de Sasuke.</p><hr/><p>Solo fue cuestión de minutos para que llegaran a su destino, encontrándose con sitio bastante lujoso del cual entraban y salían personas refinadas en su aspecto, que parecían no querer tocar el suelo al no creerlo merecedor de sus simples pisadas. La clase de personas con las que el rubio odia relacionarse.</p><p>Al entrar algunas de ellas saludaban a Sasuke, era obvio que se encontraría gente conocida ahí, después de todo ese también es un ambiente familiar para él, que más de una vez ha asistido a eventos similares acompañando a Itachi y Shisui. Solo esperaba que no fueran demasiadas caras conocidas o personas que no desearía ver de nuevo.</p><p>Aunque todos sabemos que cuando el destino te detesta, siempre hallará la manera de joderte en el momento que menos lo deseas…</p><p>—¿Sasuke?</p><p>A escasos metros de distancia pudo distinguir a Neji, que caminaba hacia el acompañado del brazo por Hinata. De todas las personas que de sobra sabía que podría hallarse en un sitio como ese, el Hyuga era lo que menos deseó ver.</p><p>Luego de un saludo de cortesía, Naruto se sintió como si saliera sobrando en todo eso, excluido y sin entender nada se atrevió a aclarar su garganta para hacerse notar al menos.</p><p>—Oh cierto —el Uchiha reaccionó oportunamente—. Les presento a Naruto Uzumaki.</p><p>—¿Naruto Uzumaki? —preguntó la chica con timidez— ¿El gemelo de Menma?</p><p>—Si, veo que ya lo conoces —el rubio sonrió—, pero yo no soy tan amargado como el eh. Mucho gusto.</p><p>Hinata quedó encantada con Naruto, incluso a Neji le pareció un joven bastante curioso, lo que hizo que le surgiera una duda. Ellos se encontraban ahí para festejar la concreción de un negocio entre la empresa de los Hyuga y la de la familia Uzumaki, por lo que a estas alturas ya tenía conocimiento de varios aspectos relativos a la vida de ellos.</p><p>—Entonces… —comenzó a hablar dudoso llevando su mano derecha a su barbilla— Sasuke es tu prometido, ¿no?</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! —preguntaron tanto el rubio como el azabache intercambiando una mirada entre ellos.</p><p>—No tienen por qué apenarse. La señora Kushina y Menma nos han contado que Naruto está por casarse, así que…</p><p>—Sí, pero no. Nosotros no somos pareja—explicó Sasuke inmediatamente—. Así que… fue un gusto verte Neji.</p><p>Aclarado el punto, tomó al rubio de la mano sin pensarlo dos veces y se alejó de ellos. No necesita malos entendidos ni más embrollos de los que ya tiene, para empezar solo a él se le ocurre ceder ante un capricho del Uzumaki y acompañarle a ese dichoso evento.</p><p>Extrañamente Naruto no decía nada, su mente divagaba en busca de una respuesta acertada al cuestionamiento que le surgió al oír el nombre de aquel castaño, ¿de dónde lo había escuchado antes?</p><p>Pronto se reunieron con su madre y su hermano, el rostro de estos reflejaba la satisfacción de verlo acompañado por Sasuke y no por su prometido, cosa que el prefirió ignorar. De vez en cuando volteaba a ver en dirección a donde se encontraban los Huyga, el tal Neji le sonreía de manera sutil antes de apartar su vista.</p><p>¿Por qué tiene la impresión de que lo conoce?</p><p>Ahora, Sasuke se veía envuelto en una charla con Menma, mientras él seguía rebuscando entre sus recuerdos…</p><p>
  <em>«Neji Hyuga, y no, no puedes ayudarme. Él y yo terminamos hace unas semanas…»</em>
</p><p>Bingo.</p><p>Chasqueó los dedos comprendiéndolo todo en un instante, claro, por eso Sasuke actuó de manera extraña en cuanto lo vio. Se trata del desgraciado que le rompió el corazoncito.</p><p>Así que aprovechando que su acompañante estaba distraído, Naruto se levantó de la silla y avanzó hasta ese hombre tan refinado para decirle un par de cositas de la manera más educada posible.</p><p>—¡Tú! —señaló a Neji tajantemente.</p><p>—¿Yo? —el chico se señaló sin comprender si se dirigía a él o a otro de los presentes.</p><p>—Sí, tú — Neji se disculpó con las personas que estaban con él para poder acercarse al rubio, una vez delante suyo Naruto prosiguió— ¿Quién diablos te crees? —increpó con voz autoritaria.</p><p>—¿Perdona?</p><p>—No te hagas el loco, ¿tienes idea de cuánto heriste a Sasu por haberte enamorado de otra persona? —la cara del castaño era todo un poema, pero decidió dejar que el jovencito terminara con sus reclamos—. Contéstame, ¿acaso estás ciego? —Neji ladeó un poco su cabeza, podría responder que sí ya que últimamente utiliza lentes durante su jornada laboral—. Sasuke es guapísimo, inteligente, educado, atento, responsable, un excelente ser humano, posee una sonrisa bonita…</p><p>La lista de cualidades y razones por las que Uchiha Sasuke es el hombre perfecto, duró al menos 5 minutos, incluso algunas personas se habían detenido alrededor de ellos para escuchar.</p><p>—… y aun con todo esto que te acabo de decir, ¿te atreviste a enamorarte de alguien más? —el tonillo con el que Naruto hablaba era de completa incredulidad.</p><p>—Escúchame Naruto, uno no decide de quien se enamora. Solo sucede y punto, cuando logras darte cuenta ya es muy tarde para actuar en contra de eso —el castaño se tomó un momento para suspirar y analizar lo que pretendía decir a continuación—. Puede que no me creas, pero a pesar de todo yo… espero que Sasuke pueda encontrar una persona capaz de amarlo, alguien que vea en el todas esas características que acabas de mencionar. Aunque algo me dice que esa persona ya apareció… —de un momento a otro, Neji colocó una mano sobre su hombro derecho y se inclinó para murmurarle al oído—. Yo sé que estás por casarte pero… ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Sasuke para que me confrontes así, Naruto Uzumaki?</p><p>Sembrando la semilla de la duda, el Hyuga regresó con el grupo de personas con que se encontraba charlando antes. El rubio quedó fuera de la contienda automáticamente, después de escuchar aquella pregunta para la cual no tuvo una pronta respuesta.</p><p>—Yo… ¿siento algo por Sasuke?</p><hr/><p>De camino a casa ninguno de los dos hablaba y cada uno tenía sus propias razones para mantenerse así.</p><p>Para el azabache asistir a esa reunión solo resultó contraproducente, pues en todo el rato que estuvieron ahí, la madre y el hermano de Naruto lo acapararon casi por completo, sobre todo el gemelo que no paró de hacerle preguntas desconcertantes en busca de información referente a Gaara.</p><p>En cambio, Naruto permanecía mudo porque su cabeza estaba vuelta un nudo, contrario a la intención que tenía al principio de despejarlo todo con ayuda del chico a su costado, ahora se encontraba peor. La respuesta a esa incertidumbre podría ser la siguiente: se ha encariñado con Sasuke por todo el tiempo y los momentos compartidos, además es el mejor amigo de su futuro esposo.</p><p>¿Entonces por qué sigue así de confundido?</p><p>—¿Naruto?</p><p>—Pues porque ahora también eres mi amigo, ¿o no?—habló completamente ajeno a todo.</p><p>—¿De qué hablas? —el rubio solo negó con la cabeza tratando de enfocarse— ¿Te pasa algo? —volvió a negar—. Bien, no es por correrte, pero ya estamos frente a tu casa.</p><p>Y así era, ni siquiera notó en qué momento llegaron. Así de ensimismado estaba.</p><p>—Oh sí, gracias por acompañarme —sonrió, pero no se movió de su lugar.</p><p>—No es nada —Sasuke se dejó llevar y deslizó una de sus manos por el contorno de su rostro, acariciándolo con suavidad— ¿Seguro que estás bien?</p><p>Naruto volteó y sus ojos se cruzaron por unos instantes, Sasuke buscaba en aquellos orbes azules una respuesta que le permitiera estar tranquilo, pero no la encontraba. Esos ojos brillantes denotaban desconcierto. Y quizás se debió a ese brillo hipnotizante, que Sasuke se fue inclinando lentamente hacia él, cortando poco a poco la distancia entre sus labios…</p><p>—¿Te veo… el lunes? —preguntó a centímetros de su boca, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no cometer una estupidez.</p><p>—Nos vemos el lunes, Sasuke —el rubio giró su rostro unos centímetros para depositar un beso de despedida en la comisura de sus labios y salir del auto sin mirar atrás.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola!</p><p>Solo dos cositas: La primera es que quiero agradecer por leer esta historia. Y la segunda es que me gustaría que me dieran su opinión acerca de como se ha desarrollado todo hasta este momento, cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Gracias :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Remordimiento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esa mañana odió más que nunca su hábito de levantarse temprano sin importar que día sea, pues consiguió quedarse dormido ya muy entrada la madrugada. Por lo que solo permaneció sentado en el borde de la cama, esperando enfocarse en el espacio y tiempo.</p>
<p>—¿Qué estabas a punto de hacer, Sasuke? ¿qué demonios querías hacer? —se reprochaba al tiempo que restregaba su cara con ambas manos.</p>
<p>Recordaba la noche anterior. Específicamente que estuvo a nada de romper el código de amistad al casi besar a la pareja de su mejor amigo, aunque para ser honestos ya ni siquiera está seguro de que todavía lo sean. Lleva una buena cantidad de días sin saber de él y tampoco es que esté interesado en enterarse de más detalles entorno a la relación de Gaara y Naruto.</p>
<p>¿Entonces por qué rayos sigue viéndose con el rubio?</p>
<p>Y lo más importante… ¿por qué estuvo a punto de besarlo?</p>
<p>Quizás fue el hecho de verlo tan vulnerable y decaído, tal vez porque su cuerpo se movió solo… Si, claro. Tan solo son excusas absurdas para calmar un poco su conciencia, para negarse a ver la verdad que está frente a sus narices.</p>
<p>—¿Me he enamorado? —se preguntó con una cara de pavor, se puso de pie y caminó hasta pararse frente al espejo—. Mírate. Tú, el flamante Sasuke Uchiha te has fijado en un rubio demente, que, por si fuera poco, es el prometido de Gaara. Mírate bien Sasuke, solo das asco y pena ajena…</p>
<p>—¿Y tú con quién rayos hablas, hermano?</p>
<p>Giró su rostro muy despacio. Itachi se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta, aun aferrado a la manija a punto de entrar.</p>
<p>—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —preguntó completamente asustado de que haya escuchado su monólogo.</p>
<p>—Solo unos instantes, acabo de llegar —Sasuke suspiró aliviado y se pasó la mano por el cabello, al parecer no fue escuchado—. Aunque si me gustaría recomendarte un psicoterapeuta, me preocupa el hallarte hablando solo…</p>
<p>—Estaba repasando unos conceptos para presentar un proyecto final en la facultad, nada de qué preocuparse —quiso tranquilizar a su hermano inventando eso, aun sabiendo que no es fácil de engañar— ¿Por qué no vas a ver a mamá en lo que me cambio?</p>
<p>Itachi lo analizó un momento, su hermanito lucía demacrado, empezaban a marcársele las ojeras dándole cierto parecido a él, lo cual sería preocupante, porque sabe que Sasuke cuida demasiado su aspecto físico a diferencia suya. Pero ya se encargará más tarde de investigar por su cuenta.</p>
<p>Por ahora solo asintió, cerró la puerta y regresó sobre sus pasos rumbo a la habitación de su madre. De verdad que ya necesitaba estar en casa.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Con ayuda de su teléfono, trataba de dar con la ubicación del famoso salón de eventos en el que acordó encontrarse con Ino al medio día, al parecer si era verdad que lo ayudaría con los preparativos de su boda. Afortunadamente todavía estaba a tiempo para no hacer esperar a su amiga, claro, si es que no termina en otro lugar por no saber cómo llegar por su propia cuenta y fiarse de un dispositivo.</p>
<p>Avanzaba unos metros y se detenía, volvía a mirar la pantalla de su teléfono, señalaba hacia algún lado y cruzaba las calles sin cuidado alguno. Por lo que, al no prestar mucha atención a sus pasos, terminó chocando de frente con un transeúnte igual o más despistado que él.</p>
<p>—Lo lamento mucho de verdad —le decía el joven exagerando sus gestos y tratando de alisarle la ropa, cosa que lo descolocaba un poco pero al mismo tiempo le parecía divertido—. Discúlpeme, no me fijé por donde caminaba</p>
<p>—Oye, oye tranquilo. No pasa nada —explicó tratando de calmarlo sin tener éxito.</p>
<p>—Le pediré disculpas de rodillas 10 veces, ¿qué le parece? —Naruto entró en pánico al oír eso —. No, mejor que sean 20.</p>
<p>—No, no, no —detuvo al chico por el brazo al ver como este si estaba dispuesto a hacer lo dicho— No hay necesidad de llegar a esos extremos, solo nos tropezamos y ya. Además, también fue mi culpa porque venía distraído.</p>
<p>—Aun así, me veo en la obligación de hacer algo por usted —aseguró.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué lo harías?</p>
<p>—¿Por qué no hacerlo?</p>
<p>Ambos se echaron a reír como locos en medio de la acera, ahora obstruyendo el paso de las demás personas que los miraban con molestia marcada, pues hay mejores lugares para platicar.</p>
<p>—Está bien, te estaría profundamente agradecido si me indicas cómo llegar aquí —agregó mostrándole su celular.</p>
<p>—A la orden.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Le ha marcado una y otra vez, todas las llamadas son enviadas al buzón después de un rato y lo único que puede hacer es resoplar, recargarse contra el volante cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y maldecirse internamente.</p>
<p>Entre los problemas con su padre, el sufrimiento silencioso de su madre y la evitación de Lee en las últimas semanas, ya no logra conciliar el sueño. Si se supone que las cosas entre ellos estaban bien, entonces ¿por qué ahora no le responde?</p>
<p>¿Estará molesto?</p>
<p>De solo imaginar que puede perderlo para siempre su corazón se encoje y su mirada se nubla. No, eso sí que no lo soportaría.</p>
<p>Por otro lado, está Naruto.</p>
<p>Naruto, Naruto, Naruto.</p>
<p>A quien definitivamente no se ha tomado la molestia de buscar, no necesita más complicaciones ni tentaciones como la vez que salieron al cine. Porque sí, en cuanto su matrimonio sea un hecho ese rubio querrá consumarlo en toda su extensión y no, no desea que eso suceda.</p>
<p>Arrancó el coche y se dirigió hacia el departamento de la única persona con la que podría hablar libremente de su problema, solo espera ser bien recibido todavía por él.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Contrario a lo que había pensado, Naruto sí llegó temprano al lugar acordado y su amiga no. De hecho, recibió un mensaje de ella explicándole que tardaría en llegar debido a una cuestión familiar. Afortunadamente el chico que amablemente le guio hasta el salón de eventos, también aceptó acompañarle en la visita a este, coincidieron en que era demasiado ostentoso y que tal vez Naruto debería buscar algo más pequeño y menos refinado.</p>
<p>Como muestra de su gratitud, Naruto lo invitó a una heladería para refrescarse y platicar un rato.</p>
<p>—¿Sabes? Me da la impresión de que tenemos muchas cosas en común —agregó tomando una pequeña porción de su helado de chocolate—. Muchas gracias por acompañarme hmm… —se quedó callado unos segundos— lo siento, creo que olvidé tu nombre.</p>
<p>—Rock Lee. Pero puedes solo decirme Lee.</p>
<p>—Ah, claro. Gracias Lee.</p>
<p>—Ha sido un placer, Naruto… ¿Uzumaki cierto? —preguntó algo inseguro.</p>
<p>—Así es. Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki.</p>
<p>—Tengo la impresión de que he escuchado tu nombre en algún lado, solo que no recuerdo exactamente dónde —trataba de hacer memoria mientras saboreaba su helado de limón.</p>
<p>—Seguro es por mi apellido y la empresa de mi familia. Probablemente hayas escuchado hablar de mi mamá, Kushina Uzumaki.</p>
<p>—¡Claro! —exclamó—. A ella la conocí hace unos días en el trabajo, incluso me sé de memoria el número de teléfono de su oficina y su correo electrónico —Lee se sentía orgulloso de todo lo que podía memorizar—. Neji dijo que estaban por firmar un contrato.</p>
<p>—¿Neji? ¿Conoces a Neji Hyuga? —indagó el rubio sorprendido sin poder evitar recordar un poco la noche anterior.</p>
<p>—Por supuesto, es mi jefe.</p>
<p>—Wow, qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿no crees? —Naruto sonrió alegremente y Lee asintió —¿Qué te parece si intercambiamos números? Así podemos ponernos de acuerdo y salir a divertirnos alguna vez. Si te soy sincero, me has caído de maravilla.</p>
<p>—Y tú a mi —coincidió el pelinegro entusiasmado con la idea.</p>
<p>Estuvieron conociéndose un rato más, claramente intercambiaron sus números de teléfono y después, convencidos de que habían encontrado una nueva amistad con muchas cosas en común, cada uno siguió su camino. Ignorantes de las jugarretas del destino.</p>
<p>Al final, Naruto terminó encontrándose con Ino para ir de compras.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Luego de desayunar con su familia, recogió el poco de la ropa que se llevó y regresó a su departamento, no porque ya no quisiera estar con ellos, sino porque necesitaba con urgencia estar en su propio espacio y tomarse un tiempo para enfriar sus pensamientos a solas. Esa era su propósito, pero al ver a cierto pelirrojo tocar el timbre de su puerta con insistencia, supo que eso no sucedería al menos por ahora.</p>
<p>—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó cuando estuvo a unos pasos de él, sacando las llaves de su departamento de su bolsillo derecho.</p>
<p>—Vine a visitar a mi mejor a mi amigo —respondió Gaara haciéndose a un lado para que el pudiera abrir.</p>
<p>—¿Así que todavía lo somos? —enarcó una ceja, giró la llave y se adentró en su hogar, siendo seguido por el pelirrojo.</p>
<p>—Sabes que sí. Es cierto que te he metido en mis líos pero necesito desahogarme con alguien, Sasuke. Por favor no me des la espalda en este momento.</p>
<p>El nombrado resopló, dejó la pequeña maleta con sus pertenencias sobre uno de los sofás y las llaves sobre una mesita, se despojó de su chamarra con toda la calma del mundo y se sentó. A decir verdad, él tampoco había sido el mejor se los amigos, sobre todo ahora que estaba descubriendo esos nuevos sentimientos por Naruto. Ambos necesitaban sincerarse.</p>
<p>—Te escucho —agregó simplemente señalándole el sofá frente a él.</p>
<p>—Te lo agradezco —se acomodó y suspiró para luego enfocar su mirada en su mejor amigo—. He venido porque ya no sé qué hacer, me siento perdido, desorientado. Quiero mandar a la mierda todo —admitió completamente afligido pasándose una mano por sus cabellos rojizos.</p>
<p>—¿Y con mandar a la mierda todo te refieres a Lee o Naruto? —agregó de forma analítica y cruzándose de brazos.</p>
<p>—Eso es lo que no sé. No estoy seguro —esto hizo que Sasuke se alarmara al pensar que, tal vez, el rubio había logrado despertar algo en Gaara—. Lee es… es el amor de mi vida, todo lo que he buscado en una persona, la luz en mi oscuridad —y mientras hablaba sus ojos se iluminaban— Y luego está mi noviazgo con Naruto…—</p>
<p>—Compromiso —le recordó Sasuke sin poder evitar advertir una pizca de disgusto al decirlo.</p>
<p>—Sí, mi compromiso con Naruto —repitió sintiendo un sabor amargo en su boca—. Él también es una gran persona, cualquiera podría terminar perdidamente enamorado de el —Sasuke carraspeó—, pero yo no. Admito que físicamente no está nada mal, besa muy bien, sabe cómo encenderte e incluso el otro día…</p>
<p>Difícil, demasiado para el gusto del azabache, que luchaba internamente con un espontaneo desazón que bien podría definir como celos. Celos de solo imaginar a ese par besándose delante de él, porque no, Gaara no debe besarlo sin amor, pero fue peor lo que su mente lo hizo sospechar. Si Gaara dijo que físicamente Naruto no está nada mal, ¿será por qué…?</p>
<p>—¡¿Te acostaste con él?! —reclamó poniéndose de pie.</p>
<p>—¿Qué? —el pelirrojo se sobresaltó tanto por la pregunta como por la reacción de su amigo— ¡No, por supuesto que no! —aclaró—, solo nos besamos, nos dimos una que otra caricia y ya… Naruto quería pero…</p>
<p>—¿Pero? ¿dijiste <em>pero</em>?</p>
<p>—Pero yo no, ¿contento? —Gaara también se levantó para encararlo—. No soy tan desalmado como crees, Sasuke. Además, no entiendo porque actúas así, ¿a ti qué más te da si me lo tiro o no?</p>
<p>—¡Cállate! ¡No hables así de él! —el pelirrojo frunció el ceño, la conversación estaba tornándose en discusión y eso el azabache lo notó—. Creo haberte dicho ya que Naruto es un chico extraordinario y por todo esto ahora tiene problemas. No merece nada de esto y lo sabes.</p>
<p>—Si, ya lo sé. Perdón —volvió a tomar asiento y moduló el tono de su voz para hacer un cuestionamiento que rondaba su cabeza—. Sasuke tu… ¿No te estarás “encariñando” con él? —el nombrado lo miró serio—. No te culparía, te he aventado el paquete de pasar tiempo a su lado, es normal que se hicieran<em> amigos</em>…</p>
<p>Amigos.</p>
<p>Discretamente, el azabache exhaló con alivio. Se dirigió a la cocina por algo de beber para ambos y al volver, dejó los vasos sobre la mesita. Por un instante creyó que su amigo había descubierto lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por el rubio, pero lo correcto sería decirle las cosas de frente.</p>
<p>—¿Y? ¿qué piensas hacer?</p>
<p>—Yo… no lo sé. Mi madre me ha pedido que no me case…</p>
<p>—Ahí está —decidió alentarlo de inmediato—, acaba con esto, quédate con Lee y permite que yo… que Naruto encuentre a alguien que pueda darle todo el amor que se merece.</p>
<p>—¿Y quién podría ser ese alguien? —inquirió curioso— ¿Tú? —hizo que Sasuke se inquietara y no fuera capaz de responderle—. Es broma, te conozco y sé perfectamente que Naruto no es tu tipo, ni tú el de él.</p>
<p>—Si, claro —agregó desviando la mirada— ¿Entonces?</p>
<p>—Voy a pensarlo.</p>
<p>—Como quieras, solo no tardes mucho. Recuerda que el día de tu boda está a la vuelta de la esquina —ultimó para dejarle en claro que no había tiempo que perder.</p>
<p>Minutos después Gaara se marchó con muchas cosas que meditar. En el sofá, Sasuke se recostó completamente y se quedó profundamente dormido por al menos cuatro horas seguidas. Cuando despertó buscó su celular y se encontró con mensajes provenientes de su tentación encarnada, es que ni siquiera en su propio espacio estará a salvo de él.</p>
<p>Con calma leyó cada uno de los 5 mensajes que recibió de Naruto.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hola, ¿cómo va tu día?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Espero que no estés triste por haberte topado a tu ex anoche o tendré que ir a golpearte.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Te cuento que hoy hice un nuevo amigo. Lo conocí al tropezarme con él por la calle y luego fuimos por helado</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>Por cierto, quedamos en ir a bailar el sábado por la noche, ¿irías con nosotros?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lamento molestarte, sé que debes estar ocupado. Salúdame a tu mamá, por favor.</em>
</p>
<p>Sonrió a medias y comenzó a responderle pensando en que Naruto es un tonto, lindo e inocente ser que no se da cuenta de nada, quizás sea mejor así.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Nuevas complicaciones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Llegar a la universidad y encontrarse con la persona por la que está experimentando sentimientos, siendo besada por su mejor amigo, no le fue fácil de procesar; mucho menos cuando debe pretender que no le afecta en lo más mínimo. Y es que no debería hacerlo, porque sabe que su mejor amigo es también el prometido de esa persona.</p><p>Gaara se aferraba a la cintura de Naruto y ambos entrelazaban sus labios en un beso habitual para cualquier pareja, cada persona que pasara por ahí y los viera, terminaría por asumir que están profundamente enamorados. Lo único que faltaba era que los pajarillos cantaran y aparecieran un par de cupidos sobrevolando alrededor de ellos, acentuando la magia del momento.</p><p>Sasuke, como conocedor de la verdad, era plenamente consciente de que solo se trataba de un amor unilateral, así como de que su amigo es un vil mentiroso y estupendo actor. Tuvo que reprimir todo su coraje e impotencia, levantó la cabeza y avanzó con la desenvoltura acostumbrada, aun cuando sus ánimos ya se arrastraban por los suelos. Preservar su orgullo fue fundamental en este caso, de todas maneras no es como que pensara confesarle sus sentimientos, considera que esas cuestiones ya no son propias de su edad y debe mantenerse sereno. Naruto no es para él, pero tampoco para Gaara.</p><p>Es por eso que le gustaría saber cómo es que ahora están así, tan juntos y acaramelados, si hasta ayer Gaara le aseguró querer terminar su compromiso con Naruto, arriesgar todo por estar con Rock Lee y olvidar todo el asunto. Para su desgracia, las acciones del pelirrojo no concuerdan para nada con sus palabras.</p><p>¿En qué puede creer entonces?</p><p>Por otra parte, el que Naruto lo buscara el sábado por la noche, que necesitara de su compañía e incluso le enviara mensajes el día anterior, alimentó sus esperanzas e ilusiones nacientes, reforzó sus sentimientos hacia él. Un absurdo del que debería olvidarse cuanto antes, pues es claro que para ese rubio no es más que el “mejor amigo” de su “futuro esposo”, el sustituto que le cumple caprichos y permanece a su lado cuando así lo requiere, aunque al principio haya sido de manera un tanto forzada.</p><p>—¡Buenos días, Sasu…ke! —la última silaba se desvaneció en un susurro, la sonrisa de Naruto se borró casi por completo al ser ignorado por el mencionado, quien pasó de largo con rumbo a las aulas.</p><p>— Él es así a veces. No le des importancia —le explicó Gaara rodeándolo por la cintura nuevamente, pues el rubio se había apartado exclusivamente para saludar a Sasuke—. Cambiando de tema, ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar con mi familia el miércoles? —preguntó forzándolo a mirarlo con toda la delicadeza que le permitía su humor, al darse cuenta de que no le estaba haciendo caso—. Mis padres quieren verte, incluso podría pedirle a mi madre que te asesore con los preparativos de la boda para que no te sientas tan presionado, ¿Qué dices, Naru?</p><p>—Si… digo que si… —musitó.</p><p>Fue una respuesta positiva a su invitación, pero sonó tan indiferente y desganada. Naruto mantenía fija su vista en la dirección en la que Sasuke se había marchado, como si creyera que en cualquier momento regresaría y le diría <em>“lo siento, iba distraído. Buenos días, torpe”</em> y le sonreiría de la manera altiva de siempre, pero eso no sucedió. Gaara se mantuvo al margen, ahora abrazándolo y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, en su mente analizaba la situación a detalle.</p><p>Anoche le fue más difícil contentar al rubio, era de esperarse después de haberlo dejado de lado durante al menos dos semanas, siempre poniéndole pretextos o dejándole los mensajes en visto. No pensó que tendría que esforzarse tanto si se supone que Naruto está absolutamente enamorado de él, porque así es, ¿no?</p><p>Y claro, también resistió con dificultad las malas caras del gemelo malvado de su prometido. Menma, una piedra en el zapato.</p><p>—Gaara…</p><p>—Dime, Naru —respondió pausando su cavilación y retirándose un poco para verlo— ¿Qué ocurre?</p><p>—¿Cómo… te diste cuenta de que me amas? —su pregunta sonó tan necesitada de un esclarecimiento que le dejara satisfecho, incluso sus ojos se tornaron en un resplandor suplicante— porque me amas, ¿cierto?</p><p>—Claro, <em>cielo</em>, claro que sí —mintió desenrollando sus brazos del cuerpo de Naruto para proceder a tomarlo de las manos—. Te mentiría si dijera que fue amor a primera vista… —exhaló sonriendo al recordar el día que conoció a Rock Lee por azares del destino 7 meses atrás, solo así podría darle forma a su respuesta a pesar de que fuera para otra persona— Te vi y me pareciste tan… necio y descuidado, tú siempre esforzándote a pesar de los fracasos, con tu sonrisa que no es opacada por nada. El entusiasmo con el que vives cada día se convirtió en lo que más admiro de ti, solo estando a tu lado puedo sentir un momento de paz y olvidarme lo de tormentosa que ha sido mi vida. Por esa razón, decidí que estaría contigo así tuviera que ir en contra del mundo. Yo podría perderlo todo, pero no a ti —con la punta de sus dedos levantó a Naruto de la barbilla y depositó un suave beso en sus labios—. Te amo, mi Lee… lindo Naruto —retocó de inmediato.</p><p>El mencionado no supo qué decir, tan solo se ciñó a él ocultando su rostro en su pecho pretendiendo mostrar satisfacción.</p><p>Sintiéndose miserable, Gaara correspondió el abrazo como nunca antes lo había hecho, asumiendo que su pareja quedó complacido con sus palabras sin imaginarse que no iban dirigidas a él. Seguramente Sasuke debe estarlo maldiciendo de mil formas.</p><p>En tanto, el rubio cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, de pronto quería llorar, sí, claro que necesitaba hacerlo, pero no era a causa de la emoción. No era porque las palabras de Gaara le hubieran conmovido a tal grado, es decir, fue agradable al oído pero… Mientras escuchaba la <em>declaración de amor</em> de su prometido, su mente le jugó una mala broma. Una pésima broma.</p><p>Por instante fue como si escuchara a Sasuke, como si la persona que lo tenía tomado de las manos fuera ese joven de mirada profunda y facciones poco explícitas. Un sentimiento de culpa intentó alojarse en su corazón.</p><p>¿Qué hacia él, un hombre a poco tiempo de contraer matrimonio, fantaseando con el mejor amigo de su pareja?</p><p>¿Qué había hecho el sábado por la noche, yendo a buscarlo, invitándolo a un evento junto a su familia y dándole un beso a escasos milímetros de los labios?</p><p>Condenado Neji Hyuga.</p><p>Sí, porque es gracias a él que este mar de dudas le invadió y derrumbó ese castillo de arena formado por todas las veces que imaginó una vida junto a Gaara. Se supone que es todo lo que deseó desde el día que lo conoció.</p><p>La persona que ocupa sus pensamientos y corazón es Gaara. No Sasuke. Sasuke es su amigo, uno en común con el pelirrojo y nada más.</p><p>¿Entonces por qué le duele tanto el que lo haya ignorado?</p><p>¿Por qué siente unas ganas intolerables de ir tras de él?</p><p>No tuvo una respuesta lógica para ninguna de las preguntas anteriores. Es por eso que, Naruto Uzumaki, ha comenzado a dudar sobre lo que en realidad desea.</p><hr/><p>—Estoy tan cerca, Shikamaru, tan cerca… —Menma tamborileaba sus dedos sobre la mesa.</p><p>—Si, pero el día de la boda entre Naruto y mi cuñado lo está aún más. A menos que…</p><p>—A menos que ¿qué? —preguntó impaciente, cualquier información podría serle de ayuda en estos momentos tan críticos— Vamos, termina de hablar de una buena vez —le instó.</p><p>—Mira, no estoy convencido de que esto tenga algo que ver o que te pueda ser de ayuda, pero bueno… —Shikamaru rodó los ojos resignado—. Sucede que anoche Temari fue a verme a la casa sin avisar, cosa que no me molesta en lo más mínimo pero si es raro en ella —admitió recargándose contra su silla y adoptando una pose más analítica—. Lo desconcertante no es solo eso, sino lo que dijo en el lapso de tiempo que estuvo ahí.</p><p>—¿Qué es lo que dijo?</p><p>—Principalmente, que si estoy con ella por amor…</p><p>—¿Y que tiene eso de raro, Shikamaru? —inquirió exasperado el Uzumaki—. Vamos, dime algo que me sirva para alejar a mi hermano de tu esplendido cuñado.</p><p>—¿Es que no lo intuyes? —Menma negó levemente—. No estás para saberlo, pero ese tipo de pláticas no es común entre nosotros. Es decir, no somos como las parejas que se dicen cursilerías, nuestra relación está basada en las acciones, Temari es una mujer firme, tosca y ayer no había nada de eso en ella. En cuanto llegó me abrazó —al decir esto, Shikamaru no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco—, luego comenzó a estremecerse mientras sollozaba sin permitirme verla. Le pregunté qué le pasaba y solo dijo: <em>mi padre es un monstruo al que no le importa arruinar la vida de sus hijos… —</em>reveló<em>—.</em> Por más que traté de hacerla hablar después de eso, ya no quiso decirme más.</p><p>—¡Joder! —exclamó golpeando la mesa—. Eso nos dice tanto y a la vez tan poco.</p><p>—Lo sé, solo tranquilízate y mantente enfocado —le aconsejó con serenidad— ¿Cómo te fue a ti? ¿no dices que hablaste con el tal Sasuke el sábado?</p><p>—Así es, pero no es un hueso fácil de roer —Menma miró en todas direcciones y se acercó un poco más a su amigo antes de continuar—. Estoy seguro de que él sabe más de lo que dice saber. Lo extraño es que pasa tanto tiempo con Naruto en lugar de que sea Gaara el que lo haga. Incluso varios de los presentes creyeron que Sasuke era el prometido de mi hermano.</p><p>—Comprendo, pero qué fue lo que pudiste sacarle.</p><p>—Nada —admitió con abatimiento en su semblante—.  Cuando le preguntaba por Gaara él decía: <em>No lo he visto, no lo sé, debe estar ocupado</em>. Es demasiado sensato y calcula muy bien sus palabras —resopló frustrado—. Supongo que fue muy obvio que quería conseguir información. De igual forma no obtuve nada relevante, salvo la dirección de la familia Uchiha para ir ver unas pinturas que a mi madre le “interesaría comprar”.</p><p>—Podrías empezar por ahí, ¿no?—le sugirió—. Puede que no pretenda contarte nada de lo que el probablemente sepa, no obstante, si te aproximas a su círculo más íntimo puede que descubras algo significativo. De esa manera no solo te acercas a Sasuke, sino también a Gaara de manera indirecta.</p><p>—Tienes razón. Lo haré de inmediato.</p><p>El Uzumaki tomó sus pertenecías y se despidió de su compañero con un ligero movimiento de mano. Abandonó el local en el que estaban para dirigirse a la casa de la familia Uchiha. No descansaría hasta obtener respuestas, porque algo en su interior le advertía que las hay y no serían precisamente buenas para Naruto, pese a ello no se detendría hasta dar con la verdad.</p><p>No permitirá que engañen a su hermanito. No mientras él pueda impedirlo.</p><hr/><p>Entró en la sala audiovisual buscando un lugar para estar a solas, lo necesitaba. De forma extraña sintió en su pecho un dolor, en su garganta un nudo y en sus ojos un ardor, y todo por haber visto a esos dos besarse justo en la entrada. No entendía por qué se sentía así si él ya sabía que tenían una relación, no era nada nuevo.</p><p>Es lógico que las parejas hacen eso, se besan, se abrazan, se demuestran sus sentimientos. El problema era ese, solo en Naruto existen sentimientos de ese tipo.</p><p>Desde que tuvo conocimiento de ese <em>noviazgo</em> y posterior compromiso, nunca los vio así de juntos. Joder, que casi él también se la cree.</p><p>Y luego fue dominado por la aversión, hacia Gaara y principalmente contra sí mismo, por no tener el valor de pararse frente a ellos y decir la verdad de una vez por todas. Lo que lo detiene es, que una vez que lo haga, ese rubio también lo aborrecerá a él.</p><p>Nunca debió callar, nunca debió acercarse de más, nunca debió dejarlo traspasar los defensas de su intimidad.</p><p>—Con que aquí estás…</p><p>El pelirrojo entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, estuvo buscándolo durante un buen rato al verlo salir a prisa del aula una vez finalizada la segunda clase. El comportamiento de Sasuke estaba variando aún más que lo acostumbrado y temía que fuera a delatarlo en cualquier momento.</p><p>—<em>Quiero mandar a la mierda todo </em>—le remedó el azabache sin dirigirle la mirada—. Eres un hipócrita Gaara, un mentiroso que cada vez se hunde más. Dime, ¿no te hace sentir mal?</p><p>—Puedes insultarme tanto como prefieras, Sasuke —dejó sus cosas sobre una de las sillas y enseguida fue a plantarse delante de el—. Voy a ser sincero contigo, en el nombre de la valiosa amistad que forjamos a lo largo de estos años.</p><p>Sasuke cerró el libro que fingía leer y lo dejó a un lado. Cada vez que Gaara se acercaba a él con esa expresión seria en su rosto, las cosas resultaban mal. Justo como el día anterior, donde le hizo creer una cosa para terminar haciendo justo lo contrario.</p><p>¿Con que nuevo cuento le saldría ahora?</p><p>—Venga, te escucho —accedió adoptando una postura firme y cruzando sus brazos.</p><p>—Es necesario que te alejes de Naruto.</p><p>—¿Perdón?</p><p>—Así como lo oyes, Sasuke —los ojos turquesas se mantuvieron fijos en su persona—. Se terminó, agradezco inmensamente el que me hayas hecho el favor de <em>cuidar</em> de mi novio todo este tiempo, pero como comprenderás es preciso que yo me haga responsable.</p><p>Una carcajada dotada de sarcasmo se le escapó al Uchiha, es que francamente no pudo evitar hacerlo. Cuidar de <em>su novio</em>, <em>alejarse de Naruto</em>. No, no era algo gracioso.</p><p>—Buen discurso, lástima que yo no soy Naruto que te cree todo. Da la casualidad que soy el tipo que te conoce desde que teníamos 15 años, que conoce tu pasado, la situación de tu familia y tu secreto más oscuro —señaló contando con sus dedos—. ¡No vengas a querer engañarme a mí! —exclamó.</p><p>—Me casaré. Voy a sacarle dinero a Naruto Uzumaki —la voz de Gaara estaba llena de determinación, tanta que impresionaba—, lo haré porque no voy a permitir que mi padre le haga daño a Lee. Solo hay una manera de mantenerlo fuera de su alcance y es haciendo lo que Rasa desea…</p><p>El pelirrojo emprendió a relatarle los hechos ocurridos el día anterior al volver a su hogar. De cómo divisó a su padre sentado en el sillón principal, tomando un sorbo de su copa para luego lanzarla contra la pared en cuanto lo vio. Lo siguiente que supo que fue que cayó al piso siendo golpeado por uno de los guardaespaldas de Rasa, inmediatamente este le arrojó un sobre del cual salieron unas fotos de Rock Lee llegando a su hogar, yendo al trabajo o simplemente haciendo la compra.</p><p>No hicieron falta palabras pues el mensaje fue claro y preciso. Fue una advertencia de lo que podría pasar en caso de que se atreviera a desobedecer, todo a raíz de la discusión que tuvieron el sábado por la noche, donde Gaara osó insinuar que no se casaría con Naruto. Porque quizás para pagar las deudas Rasa no tendría dinero, pero si para ubicar y vigilar a un joven de limitados recursos que nada le había hecho.</p><p>—Esto no puede estar pasando, Gaara. Tu padre ha… enloquecido —el azabache se pasó la mano por el cabello en señal de frustración, las cosas estaban llegando a límites inesperados—. Dime cómo puedo ayudarte.</p><p>—No hay nada que se pueda hacer.</p><p>—¿Cómo no? Podríamos empezar por hablar con las autoridades… —volvió a tomar asiento para tranquilizarse un poco, pero no lo consiguió—. Podrías contarle la verdad a Naruto, incluso todo esto. Estoy seguro de que el entendería la gravedad del asunto.</p><p>—Eso no está a discusión, Sasuke. No pienso llevarle la contraria a mi padre esta vez. Yo solo vine a liberarte de Naruto que es mi problema, ¿no era eso lo que querías? —Gaara no levantaba la voz, se expresaba como si no le importara nada en absoluto.</p><p>—¿Tu problema dices? —le recriminó encolerizándose en segundos—. En primera, Naruto no es ningún problema y, en segunda, me involucraste tanto que es demasiado tarde para que pienses que “liberándome” se arregla todo. Tal vez deba ir a decírselo en este momento, cortaremos el mal de raíz —amenazó levantándose de su asiento para salir de la sala.</p><p>—Hazlo —Sasuke se giró con suspicacia al escuchar esa palabra—. Anda, hazlo. No te va a creer nada, solo perderás tu tiempo y tú lo sabes, de lo contrario ya se lo hubieras dicho.</p><p>—¿Qué estás diciendo? Solo estoy tratando de ayudarte…</p><p>—Y yo no estoy solicitando tu ayuda. Solo aléjate de él, de mí y dejarás de ser parte de mi teatro —agregaba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro—. Me casaré, encontraré la manera de sacarle todo el dinero posible desde el primer día y luego me divorciaré.</p><p>—¿Cómo lo harás? —le cuestionó fingiendo no haber oído bien lo anterior—. ¿Firmarás el acta de matrimonio y en automático te caerá la fortuna de los Uzumaki del cielo o extenderás la mano para que Naruto te entregue cada peso para hacer feliz a tu desquiciado padre? —cada pregunta iba acompañada de movimientos exagerados que remarcaban su profundo enojo hacia su amigo pelirrojo, hacia el mundo en general—. No tienes ni idea de lo que vas a hacer, Gaara. Solo te dejas manipular ¿Tu de verdad crees que ese rubio es tan idiota?</p><p>—Lo es —respondió fríamente.</p><p>Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Sasuke quiso írsele encima para acomodarle un par de puñetazos que le hicieran reaccionar pero seguramente estarían de más. Ya que, como puede apreciar, a Gaara lo que más le importa en este momento es la integridad de Rock Lee, Rasa supo donde darle. Su amigo no piensa, simplemente actúa, es una marioneta manejada al antojo de un ser repugnante. Así que fingió rendirse.</p><p>—Ni se te ocurra invitarme a esa locura, desde ahora te lo digo. Ni a mí, ni a mi madre —sentenció con severidad.</p><p>—Si así lo prefieres, respetaré tu decisión.</p><p>—Concluyo entonces que no volverás a buscar a Lee —y al decir esto lo miró fijamente a los ojos para que supiera que sus siguientes palabras iban en serio—. Si se supone que todo esto es por él, entonces no hay razón para que te acerques y lo expongas más, ¿no es así? ¿O es que Lee está de acuerdo en seguir como tu amante y apoyar tus métodos? —se aproximó a él de forma inquisidora—. Vamos cuéntame, ¿Naruto sabe que sigues viéndote con tu ex? ¿crees que si se lo digo tampoco me crea?</p><p>—¿Me estás amenazando?</p><p>—Es tan solo un aviso.</p><p>Sasuke tomó sus pertenencias y abandonó la sala audiovisual. Necesitaba con urgencia conseguir algo de beber, algo fuerte y más amargo que lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento. No podía concebir cómo venía Gaara a pedirle ahora que se mantenga alejado de Naruto, después de que fue el mismo quien se encargó de metérselo hasta en la sopa.</p><p>Y lo que más le dolía no era eso, sino tener que admitir que el pelirrojo estaba en lo cierto al decir que Naruto no creería nada si le dijera la verdad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Decisiones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Menma condujo con prudencia hasta el domicilio que Sasuke le proporcionó el sábado por la noche. El que la señora Uchiha se dedique a pintar como mera distracción le viene como anillo al dedo justo ahora. Durante el trayecto le marcó a su madre para contarle sus intenciones y ella le apoyó de inmediato, incluso le dijo que no habría problema si el día de hoy decidía no pasar a la oficina, después de todo Nagato siempre estaría ahí para ayudarla cuando el trabajo la rebasaba.</p><p>Uno de los sirvientes le informó que la señora no se encontraba, que había salido a visitar una galería de arte en el centro de la ciudad en compañía de su enfermera, pero que en breve le atendería su hijo. Asumió que se trataba de Sasuke, lo que le resultó extraño porque él creía que a estas horas se encontraría en la universidad. En fin.</p><p>Tomó asiento en la sala a la espera de que Sasuke apareciera.</p><p>Menma, a diferencia de Naruto, era centrado, respetuoso, alguien no andaría curioseando la casa ni quebrantando la privacidad de los propietarios. Así que simplemente agradeció la taza de café que le fue puesta en la mesita unos minutos después y siguió esperando, ya que no tenía ninguna prisa.</p><p>—Buenos días —Itachi miró el reloj en su muñeca—. Tardes ya —rectificó sonriendo de forma sutil al joven serio sentado a unos metros— ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?</p><p>Menma dejó la taza de café de regreso sobre la mesa -recién se había decidido a beberla-, sus movimientos fueron tan lentos y torpes como no era habitual en él. La presencia de aquel hombre de coleta y aspecto formal le cautivó en un segundo, quien poseía parecido a Sasuke y a la vez no, este ostentaba una mirada más humilde, más suave… y una sonrisa que, aunque leve, le hizo sentir una calidez en lo más profundo de su ser.</p><p>Sin duda era mayor por sus rasgos más maduros, pero era guapo, demasiado para pasarlo por alto.</p><p>—Disculpa, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? —repitió Itachi ante la falta de respuesta del visitante.</p><p>—Ah, si… Lo siento —el Uzumaki sacudió un poco su cabeza, un poco avergonzado por haber estado mirando al contrario por tanto tiempo—. He venido buscando a la señora Mikoto Uchiha.</p><p>—Entiendo, lamentablemente ella no se encuentra por el momento —con parsimonia avanzó hasta tomar asiento justo frente al muchacho— ¿Puedo saber quién eres y para qué la buscas?</p><p>—Por supuesto. Sasuke me contó respecto a los cuadros que la señora Mikoto elabora, así que pensé que sería buena idea venir a verlos y obsequiarle uno a mi madre. De hecho, asumí que él sería quien me recibiría.</p><p>—No, Sasuke no vive aquí —explicó con mesura—. Pero bueno, no me has dicho cuál es tu nombre…</p><p>—Claro, yo…</p><p>—Ah, ya sé quién eres —tajó Itachi sin permitirle terminar, sonriendo más ampliamente que antes—. Tú debes ser Naruto, del que tanto me ha hablado mi madre. El novio de Gaara, ¿no es así?</p><p>—No, en realidad Naruto es mi hermano gemelo. Yo me llamo Menma, Menma Uzumaki —se puso de pie para extenderle la mano al apuesto hombre de cabello largo.</p><p>—Oh, mucho gusto Menma —lo imitó y estrechó su mano manteniendo su sonrisa amable en el proceso—. Yo soy Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke.</p><p>Sus manos se mantuvieron entrelazadas por varios segundos, segundos en los que a Menma lo asaltó un nerviosismo y cosquilleo que consideraba injustificado. El hombre de ojos negros y profundos no lo intimidaba, la sensación era algo diferente, pero lo suficientemente intensa como para hacerlo desviar la mirada y retirar su mano de forma suave.</p><p>—Entonces… ¿conoces a mi hermano? —preguntó para romper el incomodo silencio que se estableció entre ellos después de aquel apretón de manos—. Tengo entendido que Naruto ha venido aquí un par de veces.</p><p>—Sí, ha venido, pero no he tenido el placer de conocerlo. Ayer regresé de un viaje de trabajo por lo que no ha habido oportunidad, todo lo que sé es porque mi madre no para de hablar de lo simpático y risueño que es, además de que al parecer Sasuke también comparte esa opinión —explicaba Itachi, hasta que reparó en que seguían de pie—. Pero no te quedes así, toma asiento por favor.</p><p>—Sí, gracias —respondió acomodándose de vuelta en el sofá, su voz salió más blanda de lo normal.</p><p>Estaba nervioso, Menma Uzumaki se sentía nervioso.</p><p>¿Por qué?</p><p>—¿Te noto algo tenso? ¿pasa algo? —inquirió el de cabello largo.</p><p>—No, es solo que… de verdad me gustaría ver los cuadros de tu madre</p><p>—Puedo mostrártelos en lo que ella llega —se levantó de su lugar incitando al joven a hacer lo mismo—. Vamos, te enseñaré donde están.</p><p>Justo cuando Menma estaba por ponerse de pie para seguirlo, el celular de Itachi comenzó a sonar dentro de su bolsillo. Ante esto solo pudo hacer una seña y apartarse un poco para atender la llamada, preocupándose en el momento que fijó su vista en la pantalla y el nombre de su hermano destacaba.</p><p>Mientras, el Uzumaki terminó de beber el café que había comenzado a ponerse frio…</p><p>—¿Ahora mismo? —escuchó preguntar a Itachi a la persona del otro lado de la línea telefónica—. Sasuke te escuchas sobresaltado, ¿te pasó algo?</p><p>Disimuladamente, el Uzumaki volteó en la dirección en la que el atractivo hombre se hallaba conversando por teléfono, su rostro permanecía serio pero su tono de voz hacía notar su intranquilidad. Lo observó caminar de un lado a otro poniendo atención en lo que le decía su hermano, Menma no podía evitar sentir su curiosidad incrementarse, después de todo él estaba ahí con fines indagatorios, no para admirar al hermano de Sasuke.</p><p>Por un momento se sintió estúpido, como un adolescente que pierde el juicio al ver a la persona que le atrae. Es que era así, aunque no quería aceptarlo Itachi poseía un encanto que lo atrajo cual imán desde que lo vio, pero ese no era su objetivo.</p><p>—Lo siento, creo que tendré que dejarte solo. Surgió algo importante y debo encontrarme con Sasuke —ni siquiera se percató de que la llamada había finalizado y el anfitrión caminaba hacia el disculpándose con pesar—. Mi madre no debe tardar.</p><p>—No te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente —finalmente se levantó dispuesto a marcharse—. Creo que será mejor que venga otro día.</p><p>—Como gustes, espero volver a verte por aquí pronto —agregó de forma amable, era solo eso. Una gentileza que lograba aturdir a Menma.</p><p>Por lo que solo pudo asentir y despedirse educadamente para salir de la casa y volver a su auto. No pensaba marcharse sin haber obtenido algún indicio, tenía una loca idea en mente que bien podría definirlo como digno hermano de Naruto:</p><p>Seguir al Uchiha.</p><p>Lo seguiría a donde quiera que este fuera.</p><hr/><p>Vio a Itachi salir en su coche, decidió dejar que se adelantara lo suficiente para que no pudiera darse cuenta de que estaba siguiéndolo. Sus acciones serían como sacadas de una pésima telenovela, pero era lo que tocaba. Necesitaba abrirle los ojos a su gemelo o encontrar pruebas de que era él quien estaba equivocándose al dudar de Gaara.</p><p>No estaba seguro de que este encuentro entre Sasuke e Itachi estuviera directamente relacionado con ese asunto, solo sabía que por algo debía empezar.</p><p>Lo vio estacionarse y entrar a una cafetería con rapidez, supuso que ese sería el lugar en el que acordaron encontrarse los hermanos. Ahora reflexionaba en si debería entrar, esperar ahí o solo acercarse para mirar un poco.</p><p>Decidió que solo se acercaría y vería si entrar sin ser visto era una posibilidad o no. Alcanzó a ver a Itachi tomar asiento justo frente a Sasuke quien parecía molesto, avanzó unos metros y se colocó detrás de un auto color azul marino. Estuvo observándoles desde ese punto por una buena cantidad de tiempo, ansiando escuchar su conversación.</p><p>¿Entrar o no entrar?</p><p>Como último recurso podría llamar a Sai y pedirle que venga a tomar un café sin motivo aparente, así podría entrar con alguna excusa. No, eso no.</p><p>—Disculpe señor —Menma miró hacia abajo encontrándose con niño de aproximadamente 8 años que le tendía la mano—. ¿Me regalaría una moneda? Es que no he comido nada en todo el día.</p><p>Su corazón se comprimió un poco al escuchar aquello, él era un ser frío en apariencia, pero este tipo de situaciones si lograban conmoverlo. Sacó unos billetes de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se los entregó, con su mano derecha le alborotó con sutileza la cabellera al pequeño, quien le agradeció con una sonrisa cargada de bondad.</p><p>Le hubiera gustado hacer más por aquel niño, el cual se alejó enseguida y se perdió entre la gente que transitaba por la calle.</p><p>Recordó entonces que debería estar al pendiente de los movimientos de los hermanos Uchiha, sin embargo, al devolver la vista a su objetivo ya no los encontró más. Ni a Sasuke ni a Itachi.</p><p>—¿Se puede saber por qué me estás siguiendo?</p><p>Mierda.</p><p>Giró su rostro con lentitud hasta toparse con Itachi Uchiha a sus espaldas, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Lo miraba con la frente semi fruncida, los pliegues en ella eran apenas perceptibles aun así no dudaba de que el azabache estuviese molesto. Todo pasó por distraerse.</p><p>—No sé de qué me hablas —respondió en tono neutro, fingiendo lo mejor que podía en ese instante.</p><p>—No hace falta que trates de mentir, te he visto desde que salí de mi casa. No eres bueno escondiéndote —Itachi relajó sus facciones y suspiró. Él no era rudo, prefería arreglar las cosas por la vía pacífica y seguramente las acciones irracionales del Uzumaki tendrían una buena justificación—. Ahora ve al grano y dime cuál es tu verdadero propósito al estar detrás de mí, así como el de haberte presentado en mi hogar bajo la excusa barata de ver las pinturas de mi madre.</p><p>Menma maldijo por lo bajo antes de darse por vencido. Muy bien, había sido atrapado y ni siquiera había conseguido enterarse de nada. Excelente. Esta es la razón por la que siempre medita las cosas antes de hacerlas, una característica que lo hace totalmente diferente a su gemelo. La risa burlona de su hermano atravesó sus pensamientos, más vale que esta humillación valga la pena.</p><p>—Está bien, lo admito. Te seguí por una muy buena razón —manifestó levantando sus manos en son de paz—. Ya estás enterado de que Naruto va a casarse con el mejor amigo de tu hermano. No obstante, su relación es bastante extraña, y es lo que me ha traído a este punto —exhaló a profundidad antes de mirarlo atentamente y confesarle sus temores—. Estoy seguro de que Gaara no ama a mi hermano y que Sasuke está al tanto de ello.</p><p>Itachi permaneció en su sitio imperturbable como siempre, pero en su interior las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaban a encajar. La razón de su encuentro con Sasuke fue debido a que el otro quería consultarle sobre la posibilidad de un préstamo para un amigo cercano, así como para conocer los aspectos legales entorno a ese mismo asunto.</p><p>Claro, Sasuke nunca le dijo de que amigo le hablaba, se excusó diciéndole que no lo conocía y otros argumentos incoherentes. Esto aunado a que se veía entre ansioso y fúrico.</p><p>Si Menma tenía razón en sus sospechas, esto explicaría las ojeras de Sasuke, el encontrarlo auto insultándose frente al espejo el día anterior, entre otros cambios extraños presentados en su hermano menor. Sí, todo podría estar conectado…</p><p>—Vamos.</p><p>—¿A dónde?</p><p>—A tratar este asunto dentro de la cafetería como la gente civilizada. Debiste haber sido honesto desde el principio —le reprochó Itachi—. A mí también me preocupa mi hermano. En fin, solo sígueme.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>No podremos vernos por un tiempo. Perdóname.</em>
</p><p>Rock Lee repasaba el mensaje una y otra vez, era consciente de que en determinado momento las cosas se complicarían, que no podrían encontrarse con la frecuencia acostumbrada. Se lamentó por haberlo estado evadiendo en las últimas semanas, de no haberlo hecho habrían podido pasar un tiempo juntos.</p><p>A escondidas…</p><p>Todo porque el padre de Gaara insiste en que debe contraer matrimonio con alguien de su clase, alguien con sus mismos recursos económicos. Y el juró entenderlo, aceptarlo y poder con eso hasta que las cosas cambiaran, hasta que Rasa se diera cuenta de que Gaara no sería feliz, así podría divorciarse sin problema, pero… ¿y si nunca ocurría?</p><p>Un suspiro que sonó más como un lamento abandonó su cuerpo, se preguntaba si el papel de <em>amante</em> es a lo que más podrá aspirar con Gaara. No ha sido capaz de preguntárselo el mismo porque no le gustaría escuchar una respuesta poco favorable.</p><p>Esto no se siente bien…</p><p>—Me gustaría verte solo un rato. El sábado después de ir con mis amigos a la discoteca, podríamos encontrarnos. ¿Qué dices? —murmuró mientras tecleaba sin prisa en su celular—. Después será hasta que sea seguro, lo prometo.</p><p>Envió su contestación y bloqueó su teléfono para dejarlo a un lado sobre la cama. Esa noche quería dormir profundamente y despejar su mente, para soñar con un futuro en el que pudiera proclamar a los 4 vientos su amor por Gaara.</p><p>Rock Lee. Otro ser inocente que no tenía idea de las tempestades que se le vendrían encima.</p><hr/><p>Con el paso de los días, las circunstancias se le hacían más complicadas. Era eso o a Sasuke le gustaba complicárselas solo. Fue el jueves de esa misma semana cuando tuvo que tomar una decisión.</p><p>Gaara continuaba aferrado a casarse con Naruto para complacer a su padre y proteger a Lee. Si su <em>amigo</em> fuera más astuto, se daría cuenta que su plan no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, que primero tendrá que pasar por encima de media familia Uzumaki antes de poder hacerse con un solo peso.</p><p>Por otro lado, Naruto… sigue siendo Naruto. Es decir, sigue creyéndose los cuentitos del pelirrojo y dejándose besuquear por él. Aunque Sasuke prefirió no ahondar demasiado en ello, porque bueno, sus celos han comenzado a aflorar y, lo que menos necesita, es que alguien se percate de su interés amoroso por el chico de cabellos dorados. Eso un tema que planea dejar de lado por ahora.</p><p>Además, otro inconveniente se ha sumado a su lista. Menma Uzumaki, el gemelo astuto del rubio, está decidido a dar con la verdad y ha llegado al punto de seguir a Itachi al no haber podido sacarle nada aquella noche durante el evento. Extrañamente, de esa situación no ha podido saber más.</p><p>Ha descartado ya su idea de facilitarle dinero a Gaara, porque después de todo eso no resolvería el verdadero problema. Aparte de que no cuenta con una cantidad tan exorbitante como la que la familia Sabaku requiere para salir de su <em>problema</em>. Por si fuera poco, Itachi lo tachó de loco por esta misma razón, y si, puede que sea cierto, porque fue una reacción desesperada al verse superado por la situación aquel día, inmediata a la discusión con su <em>amigo</em>.</p><p>La única opción que le queda es hablar, decir la verdad de una buena vez y que pase lo que tenga que pasar, allá Naruto si no quiere creerlo. Sasuke necesita dejar de cargar con todo ese peso definitivamente. Correr el riesgo de ser odiado por también, pero lo tendrá merecido por haber callado desde un inicio.</p><p>
  <em>«Confío en que sabrás hacer lo correcto» </em>
</p><p>Que lo perdone su madre por haber tardado tanto en decidirse a seguir sus consejos y los valores que le inculcó, que lo perdone Gaara por traicionarlo de tal forma, pero, sobre todo, que lo perdone Naruto por ser tan cobarde.</p><p>No importa, todo será pensando en el bien de los involucrados.</p><p>Así que ya decidido, buscó a Naruto por los alrededores de la facultad, alcanzando a distinguirlo en la cafetería muy concentrado en redactar algo en una hoja. Caminó para alcanzarlo por la espalda y sorprenderlo.</p><p>Sin embargo, el sorprendido fue él, cuando al estar los suficientemente cerca, alcanzó a leer el nombre de su ex novio en aquella hoja. No lo puso sobre aviso, solo se colocó detrás del rubio en silencio y le retiró la hoja en un veloz movimiento.</p><p>—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó observando el breve escrito.</p><p>Naruto se alteró al darse cuenta que quien le arrebató su medio de desahogo emocional, fue el mismísimo Sasuke, el chico que estaba poniendo sus pensamientos de cabeza. Sasuke, quien lo ignoró días atrás y ni siquiera le respondió el saludo. Sasuke, la última persona que debería estar leyendo aquello.</p><p>Pasó varios días divagando, cuestionándose sobre lo que le sucedía con el Uchiha, lo que podría estar sintiendo por él. No quería contárselo a nadie por temor a ser juzgado, por lo que se le hizo más sencillo tratar de plasmar su molestia.</p><p>—Dame eso, Sasuke.</p><p><em>—Razones por las que Neji Hyuga me desagrada</em> —leyó para sí mismo—. ¿Qué eres, Naruto? ¿Un estudiante de primaria acaso? —el azabache reía para hacerlo enojar—, ya no estás en edad para escribir este tipo de cosas, ¿no crees?</p><p>—¡Devuélvemelo! —exigía el rubio ya de pie y desesperado.</p><p>—No —concretó y devolvió su atención a esa página—. <em>Numero uno: por romperle el corazón a Sasuke</em>… ¡oh vaya! ¡qué considerado! —se burló— . <em>Numero dos: por tener una lengua muy larga y hacerme dudar… </em>—la cara de Sasuke adquirió la forma de un signo de interrogación enorme— ¿Qué te dijo? ¿De qué me perdí? —le preguntó señalándole lo escrito en el segundo punto.</p><p>—De nada, ya dame eso —se atrevió a arrebatarle la hoja de entre las manos, causando que se rompiera la mitad. Genial.</p><p>—Si no fuera porque sé bien cuanto amas a Gaara, pensaría que estás celoso… —comentó Sasuke analizando lo que acababa de leer. Le agradaría que fuera así.  </p><p>—Ya quisieras, fíjate —Naruto arrugó el pedazo de papel y lo arrojó dentro de su mochila, luego se desharía de él. Además, aún seguía disgustado con Sasuke desde aquel día que lo ignoró—. Me iré ahora.</p><p>—Hm. Bueno, ve a ver a tu novio. Hasta luego —se dio media vuelta solo para probar al rubio.</p><p>—Irás con nosotros el sábado, ¿verdad? —preguntó en un acto desesperado para que el Uchiha no se alejara tan pronto, es decir, de cierta manera extraña su compañía. No debería retenerlo pero…</p><p>—No, ¿por qué no le dices a Gaara? No creo que vaya a negarse —señaló casi convencido de ello—. Y aun si lo hace, no me quieras usar como su reemplazo, porque se presta a que malinterpreten nuestra relación —sus palabras iban llenas de sufrimiento reprimido.</p><p>—¿Y cuál es nuestra relación, Sasuke? —la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido—. Dime, ¿eres mi amigo?</p><p>—Hasta luego, Naruto.</p><p>Se olvidó de la verdadera razón por la que lo estuvo buscando, no tenía ganas de responder a ese cuestionamiento. No podía contestar con un simple si, asegurar que son amigos porque… los amigos no…</p><p>—¡Eres un cobarde, Sasuke!</p><p>Y ese comentario fue como si le hubieran lanzado una piedra directo a la cabeza.</p><p>—¿Cobarde? —inquirió girándose sobre sus talones y señalándose ofendido— ¿Quieres saber quién es indudablemente un cobarde?</p><p>—¿Quién? —la interrogación del rubio fue hecha con completa inocencia como todo en el—. Anda, dímelo.</p><p>—Este no es el lugar más indicado para lo que necesito decirte —admitió controlando sus impulsos, no sería correcto soltarle todo ahí y así.</p><p>—Entonces ven conmigo el sábado, te presentaré a mi nuevo amigo y sus acompañantes, después podemos ir a otro lugar para conversar.</p><p>Naruto dijo todo con fluidez, sin reparar mucho en las palabras empleadas. Solo hasta que terminó de hablar fue que su conciencia le reprendió, tal vez eso sonó algo insinuante. Podría malinterpretarse.</p><p>—¿Invitaste a Gaara? —Sasuke indagó sin buscarle otro significado a su sugerencia.</p><p>—Nunca puede ir. Así que no, no lo hice —no estaba mintiendo, con el paso del tiempo fue haciéndose a la idea de que su pareja no podía pasar tiempo con él, siempre había un motivo o quizás solo eran evasivas… Pero en aquel instante solo quería encauzar su atención en pasar un rato en compañía de Sasuke—. Además, ya te había dicho a ti primero y me aseguraste que irías.</p><p>—Está bien —accedió— solo un rato, luego hablaremos seriamente.</p><p>—Lo que tú quieras, Sasu… —su voz salió entusiasmada, como un niño al que acaban de prometerle el juguete de sus sueños.</p><p>Naruto se aproximó para plantarle un cálido beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida. Sasuke se agitó un poco ante tal gesto, no entendía cómo es que la confianza entre ellos creció hasta ese punto. Dios, el solo quería mantenerse enfocado, prepararse mentalmente para hacerle añicos el corazón al contárselo todo.</p><p>¿Por qué Naruto tuvo que hacer eso?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Doble capítulo porque tuve tiempo para ello. A partir de aquí las cosas se complicarán, va a haber sangre, sudor y lágrimas. No me odien por favor :`)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Crisis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El sábado por la noche, Sasuke recibió la inesperada visita de su hermano mayor. Sin avisar, sin preguntarle si quiera si estaría ocupado, así fue como Itachi llegó hasta su departamento con el semblante más severo de lo usual.</p><p>No hay que malinterpretarlo, Sasuke hubiera estado agradecido con su visita de no ser porque tenía el tiempo justo para arreglarse e ir a su encuentro con Naruto. Sin embargo, lo que su hermano le dijo al abrir, lo dejó de piedra.</p><p>—Lo sé todo.</p><p>Y tal vez, si Sasuke fuera una persona llena de secretos no entendería a que se refirió exactamente, pero solo existía algo que se estaba callando.</p><p>—Me gustaría que me explicaras para qué, ¿Qué gana tu amigo al casarse con un joven al que no quiere? —continuó diciendo el mayor, adentrándose al departamento sin esperar que su hermano le invitara a pasar—. Dímelo, necesito saberlo.</p><p>—Se te ha olvidado cómo saludar y ser educado ¿o qué? —preguntó Sasuke ignorando lo dicho por Itachi, cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse frente a él tratando de mantener la calma—. Papá estaría muy decepcionado de su hijo prodigio —agregó con sorna.</p><p>—No te preocupes por eso, seguro que lo estaría más de ti —el comentario provocó que el menor frunciera ligeramente el entrecejo—. Incluso mamá lo estará cuando se entere de que te has pasado toda su formación en valores y moral por el…</p><p>—¡Basta! —dio un ligero golpe sobre el sofá. Nunca le gustaron los sermones de parte de él.</p><p>—Eso es lo que yo digo. Basta Sasuke, ¿tienes idea de las consecuencias que te podría traer ser cómplice de un delito? —Itachi relajó su expresión y suspiró—. Si no quieres contarme, lo entiendo. Gaara es tu amigo y le “debes” lealtad, pero no creo que puedas vivir con eso el resto de tu vida. He sacado mis propias conclusiones ya, ese matrimonio no es más que para estafar al hermano de Menma Uzumaki, debe ser eso o algo mucho peor así que recapacita y di la verdad —Itachi se puso de pie para abandonar el hogar de su hermano—. Tienes tres días o tendré que hacerlo yo.</p><p>Cuando el mayor de los hermanos estuvo por salir del departamento, fue que Sasuke salió de su enajenación y pudo responderle:</p><p>—No tienes que preocuparte, yo se lo diré.</p><hr/><p>Maldijo la hora en la que se dejó convencer y accedió a acompañarlo a ese sitio lleno de personas alcoholizadas, chicas bailoteando por doquier y música a volúmenes ensordecedores. Como ya era habitual para Sasuke, su asistencia a ese antro fue para cumplirle un capricho a Naruto. Ni en sus principales años de adolescencia se le ocurrió frecuentar lugares de ese estilo, pues nunca llamaron su atención.</p><p>Por si eso fuera poco, también se encontraba compartiendo la misma mesa que Lee y sus compañeros de trabajo. La situación se asemejaba al juego de los bloquecitos de madera, donde cualquier movimiento en falso acabaría con esa torre de mentiras entrelazadas. Sasuke tenía consciencia de que todo estaba por venirse abajo, tan solo sería cuestión de tiempo.</p><p>Aun no supera la impresión que se llevó al llegar acompañando a Naruto y que este al fin le presentara a su <em>nuevo amigo</em>. Jamás, nunca, ni de broma se le había cruzado por la cabeza que el dichoso amigo fuera nada más y nada menos que Rock Lee, el gran amor de Gaara. El único para el pelirrojo.</p><p>Maldijo internamente esa facilidad que tienen ambos jovencitos para interactuar con la gente.</p><p>—¿Así que ustedes ya se conocían? —indagó Naruto con su expresión incauta de siempre, mirándolos de manera intercalada, haciendo notar su curiosidad.</p><p>—Sí, Sasuke es… él es… —el de cejas pobladas no se sentía seguro de lo que debería decir, si bien en los últimos días su amistad con Naruto se fortaleció, todavía era muy reciente y <em>lo suyo</em> con Gaara no lo sabían ni sus compañeros más cercanos—. Es el amigo de… el amigo de un amigo —remató con una firmeza que rayaba en lo ilógico.</p><p>A un lado de él, Kiba escupió un poco de su bebida. Si bien, el Inuzuka opinaba que Lee es un sujeto medio raro, no tenía idea de que le fuera tan difícil explicar algunas cosas, mucho menos algo tan sencillo como su conexión con los demás. Su respuesta fue tan absurda que hasta para Naruto fue digno de cuestionar su veracidad.</p><p>—¿Un amigo de un amigo? —Rock Lee asintió sonriéndole a medias—. ¿Y eso no lo convierte en tu amigo?</p><p>—No, Naruto. Él y yo solo somos conocidos, nos hemos visto algunas veces en el pasado, pero nada más —se apresuró a explicar Sasuke, al ver la incapacidad del otro para responder de una manera apropiada. En un intento por alivianar la situación, colocó su mano en el hombro del rubio para obtener su entera atención—. Yo te explico, Lee fue novio de un… <em>amigo</em> —las palabras bailaron en sus labios, queriendo reír de manera irónica sopesando hasta donde lo ha traído esa amistad con Gaara—. ¿No es así? —inquirió mirando al joven, con la esperanza de que no hablara de más hasta que el tuviera la oportunidad de conversarlo con Naruto.</p><p>—Por supuesto, es tal como lo dijiste Sasuke.</p><p>—Ya veo —respondió el Uzumaki con simpleza acariciando su barbilla, tratando de hacer memoria y ubicar al exnovio de Lee a través de lo poco que sabe de Sasuke —¿Y cómo se llama tu ex, Lee?</p><p>—No seas imprudente, Naruto. Déjalo estar, tu no lo conoces —lo cual sonó más como una orden por parte del azabache, tratando de zanjar el tema.</p><p>—Oh, se refieren a tu exnovio el millonario, ¿no? —esa era Kurotsuchi, quien se había mantenido como espectadora hasta ese entonces y tanto el de cejas pobladas como el Uchiha, hubieran preferido que siguiera así.</p><p>—Oigan… ¿venimos a bailar o a hablar de exnovios? —intervino al fin Ino, que también estaba ahí acompañando a Naruto como buena amiga, decidió participar al notar una pizca de tensión en el ambiente—. Pasado pisado chicos. ¡Hay que disfrutar la noche! —animó alzando los brazos, encaminándose a la pista para que el resto se uniera.</p><p>Sasuke dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones de forma gradual, sintiéndose tremendamente aliviado en el proceso. Estaba a nada de tener un colapso, perder el control y escupir todo ahí sin anestesia alguna. La presión fue demasiada para su ser y ver a Lee tartamudear y dudar a cada instante, no le ayudaba en nada.</p><p>Kiba, Tenten y Kurotsuchi se levantaron para seguir a Ino, ellos sí pretendían pasar un buen rato y liberar todo ese estrés que les produjo su trabajo en la oficina, beber un poco o quizás mucho e irse a casa ya muy entrada la madrugada.</p><p>Naruto quiso integrarse, tomó a Sasuke del brazo y lo jaló para llevárselo junto al resto, deseaba divertirse con él a su lado sin querer averiguar por qué. Sin embargo, Sasuke se negó moviendo un poco la cabeza y aferrándose a su sitio.</p><p>Lee se mantenía estático en su asiento, tampoco sentía interés en bailar pudiendo intercambiar algunas palabras con Sasuke, lo que sea que le permitiera aclarar algunas dudas, mas no quería hacerlo con Naruto de por medio. No es que no le tuviera confianza, sino que esa fue una promesa entre Gaara y el.</p><p>Lo suyo no se lo contaría a nadie más.</p><p>—Ven conmigo, Sasu. Por favor —le pidió el rubio poniendo una cara de entusiasmo.</p><p>Sasuke miró de soslayo a Lee para luego dirigir su atención nuevamente al rubio de mirada encantadora.</p><p>—Ahora te alcanzo, solo me termino esto y voy —se excusó levantando su bebida helada como pretexto.</p><p>—Yo también. En un momento voy —agregó Lee.</p><p>Naruto entrecerró sus bellos ojos azules, preocupando al par al hacerlo, pero al final relajó su rostro y sonrió. Se dio la vuelta y alcanzó a los demás, intuyendo que tal vez querían ponerse al día con sus vidas ya que eran conocidos y por eso actuó comprensivo.</p><p>Una vez que se encontraron solos en la mesa, Sasuke abrió la conversación.</p><p>—Debemos hablar.</p><p>—Pienso lo mismo —coincidió el contrario, pretendiendo aprovechar el momento para indagar sobre su amado Gaara pues no estaba seguro de que pudieran verse hoy—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no andan juntos como de costumbre?</p><p>—Han pasado muchas cosas…</p><p>—Explícame entonces porque no entiendo nada. Estoy preocupado por Gaara, no hemos podido vernos últimamente, pero tengo la esperanza de que venga.</p><p>Al oír eso, Sasuke palideció para enseguida enfurecer sin reservas. De aparecerse ahí, Gaara terminaría de enredar las cosas. Sería el fin y eso es lo que más deseaba, pero no así.</p><p>Pasó horas, noches completas meditando y seleccionando con precaución las palabras adecuadas para decirle la verdad a Naruto, cuidando que el daño sea mínimo, porque lo habrá sin importar cuanto se esfuerce.</p><p>Antes de que los acontecimientos escaparan a su control, Sasuke optó por decir lo primero que vino a su mente como solución rápida.</p><p>—Debes alejarte de Naruto ahora mismo —dictaminó severo.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! —manifestó Lee contrariado, no comprendía nada.</p><p>—No hagas esto más difícil. Corta toda conexión con él o ambos saldrán más lastimados.</p><p>—¿Pero por qué? dame una razón.</p><p>—Créeme, no quieres saberlo. Solo hazme caso, por favor —el tono que empleó fue casi suplicante. Casi.</p><p>—No lo haré. Naruto me cae muy bien, estamos construyendo una bonita amistad —explicó con calma, para que Sasuke pudiera entender su sentir. A pesar de lo inusual de la situación en la que se conocieron, ya le estaba tomando afecto al rubio, debido a su gentileza, humildad y gran corazón—. Dime, ¿es porque soy pobre?</p><p>—¡No! ¡joder no! —espetó algo intranquilo—. No tiene que ver con clases sociales, Lee.</p><p>—¿Entonces?</p><p>El azabache chasqueó la lengua y volteó hacia otro lado, debajo de la mesa movía las piernas angustiado. No se creía que le fuera tocar precisamente a él ser quien revelara todo, no solo a Naruto, sino también a Lee. Dado que este nuevo problema no estaba dentro de lo que consideró para esa noche.</p><p>De todas las personas en la ciudad con las que pudo haberse tropezado Naruto, ¿por qué tuvo que haber sido con Rock Lee?</p><p>Resopló y se recargó un poco en la mesa, acortando a medias la distancia entre el joven de cejas pobladas y él, como si temiera que lo que planeaba decir a continuación se fuera a escuchar por todo el lugar.</p><p>—Es por Gaara —confesó lacónico.</p><p>Lee sacó conclusiones al instante, solo debía reparar en los pequeños detalles y unirlos para que las circunstancias cobraran sentido. El día que se conocieron, Naruto tenía una cita en un salón de eventos, uno típico para las bodas y eventos de esa clase; le pidió su opinión con respecto al sitio, la decoración y la emoción en el rostro del rubio era indiscutible. Otro indicio estaría en que Sasuke sea cercano al Uzumaki, aunado al nerviosismo con el que se comportó desde el instante en que lo vio.</p><p>—Es Naruto, ¿cierto? —sus ojos se aguaron de forma inevitable—. Naruto es quien va a casarse con Gaara.</p><p>Sasuke se lo confirmó con un breve asentimiento.</p><p>Pudo percibir su pecho resquebrajarse y oprimirse al mismo tiempo, la sensación fue sofocante, le dolía de formas inimaginables. Fue tremenda la bofetada que el destino le propinó.</p><p>Rememoró el día que se cruzó con el rubio por la calle, lo cordial que fue, que sigue siendo y se odió. Si pudiera se golpearía o escupiría el mismo.</p><p>Desde que aceptó seguir con Gaara bajo aquellas condiciones, no pudo evitar sentir culpa, pena, compasión y hasta un toque de envidia por la persona que se convertiría en el esposo del pelirrojo; pero accedió priorizando sus sentimientos y comportándose de forma egoísta acosta del sufrimiento ajeno. El sufrimiento de quien ahora es su amigo.</p><p>Gaara siempre le aseguró que no sentía nada por el chico, que no le atraía, que lo aburría… Ahora lo duda por completo. ¿Quién no se enamoraría de Naruto?</p><p>Basta con verlo, basta con que sonría para que te ilumine el día. Vamos que, si otras fueran las circunstancias, hasta él lo consideraría.</p><p>Dolido y con el llanto inundando sus mejillas, trató de girarse para observarlo a la distancia…</p><p>—No voltees, está mirando hacia acá —le advirtió el Uchiha al percatarse de sus intenciones—. Si Naruto se da cuenta de tu estado, vendrá inmediatamente y no sabría cómo explicarle —Sasuke trataba de mantenerse en sus cabales, atento a la zona en la que Naruto se hallaba bailando y bebiendo con los demás. Hubiera preferido hacer esto en otro lado, pero con Lee no le quedó opción. Se apresuró al temer que Gaara pudiera presentarse en el lugar—. Lee, tienes que convencerlo de que se detenga. Si de verdad lo amas ayúdame a hacerle entender que no debe aprovecharse de Naruto para hacerse con el dinero de su familia.</p><p>—¿Hacerse con… qué? —musitó. Una desilusión más para el de cejas pobladas, que no estaba al tanto de ese detalle. Gaara omitió esa parte.</p><p>—Joder, no te lo dijo —se golpeó la frente al caer en cuenta de ello—. En ese caso, también merecías saberlo. De verdad lamento esto.</p><p>—No hay problema. Solo no… no le digas nada a Naruto, no hace falta que le expliques quien soy. Yo… solo… yo… —las lágrimas continuaron deslizándose por sus mejillas por más que él se esforzaba por contenerlas, quiso sollozar, vociferar abiertamente su pena y pedirle perdón a Naruto. Sin embargo, no podría, se le caería la cara de vergüenza y terminaría de romperse delante de él.  </p><p>—¿De verdad no conocías el propósito de su matrimonio?</p><p>Sacudió su cabeza en negación. Era sincero, sabía que Gaara que se casaría con alguien de su mismo estatus económico por disposición de su padre, por preservar su imagen, evitar las habladurías, mera pantalla, etc. Nunca se imaginó que lo que en realidad haría su amado consistía en estafar a Naruto.</p><p>—Te juro que no tenía idea de esa parte —. Lee se limpió la cara con ayuda de sus manos, se armó de fuerzas e inhaló a profundidad—. Gracias por aclarármelo, Sasuke.</p><p>Con las pocas energías que le quedaban, se puso de pie y sin agregar nada más, se marchó.</p><hr/><p>Ansiaba verlo, lo necesitaba con urgencia.</p><p>Ese chico de comportamiento apasionado se convirtió en algo parecido a su razón para vivir, su motivación, y quizás exagerando, en el aire que respira.</p><p>—Voy a salir —comunicó exclusivamente a su madre, levantándose y dejando los cubiertos a un lado del plato. No quería terminar la cena, le precisaba más ir a buscar a Lee, conocía de antemano el lugar en el que debía estar.</p><p>—¿A dónde vas? —le interrogó su padre desde la mesa, con esa mirada asesina de siempre.</p><p>Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no mandarlo a la mierda, había llegado a la conclusión de que sería mejor llevar las cosas por la vía pacífica, lo más que aquel ser indolente se lo permitiera.</p><p>—A ver a Naruto, ¿a dónde más? —le rebatió irónico, sin tomarse la molestia de girarse para verlo, ni retroceder los pasos que ya había dado.</p><p>—Me alegra que estés comportándote a la altura. No querrás desencantar al Uzumaki —hablaba Rasa tomándose un segundo para terminar de masticar la comida en su boca—. Deberías cogértelo, sirve que te desestresas y lo haces feliz.</p><p>—¡Papá! —exclamó Temari azotando el tenedor sobre uno de los platos. Ella también estaba harta de él.</p><p>Karura se acercó a su hija para tratar de tranquilizarla, temiendo la reacción de Rasa. No le gustaría que también intentara golpearla para imponer su voluntad. No a ella.</p><p>—¡Tú cállate! —la señaló con furia contenida—. ¡Eres otra buena para nada igual que tu madre! ¡Busca un novio con dinero, estúpida! No como el holgazán que has dejado que se te meta entre las piernas —arrastró la silla hacia atrás y aventó la servilleta sobre la mesa—. De nada me sirve haber tenido hijos con este intento de mujer.</p><p>Al terminar su reclamo, el desalmado hombre partió con rumbo a su habitación. Las mujeres presentes se mantuvieron en silencio, tampoco tenían intenciones de alimentar la discusión absurda porque sería un cuento de nunca acabar.</p><p>Gaara se encaminó hacia la salida. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba estar fuera de esa casa por un buen rato.</p><hr/><p>De vez en cuando se volteaba para ver a ese par, que ya llevaba un buen rato charlando entre ellos y él quería acercarse, su curiosidad se lo exigía casi a gritos.</p><p>Por dentro de Naruto había cierta incomodidad, pues los veía demasiado cercanos para ser solo conocidos. Pese a ello, trataba de despejarse, beber, entregarse a la música y mezclarse con el resto, pero disfrutaría más si don arrogancia se integrara también.</p><p>Cesó sus movimientos en cuanto, al girarse por enésima vez, vio claramente como Lee salía por la puerta de la discoteca. Inmediatamente se echó a andar tras de el con el objetivo de detenerlo, al menos preguntarle porque se marchaba, si le había ocurrido algo. Llegó a pensar incluso que Sasuke pudo haber sido grosero, con él nunca se sabía.</p><p>En esas estaba cuando fue tomado por el brazo justo por el azabache.</p><p>—Déjalo —le pidió, observándolo con esos ojos negros enigmáticos que parecían querer traspasar su alma.</p><p>—Pe-pero Lee…</p><p>—Le llamaron de su casa —tuvo que mentirle para hacerlo detenerse—. Problemas familiares. No debes preocuparte, ya después te contará.</p><p>—Con más razón debo alcanzarlo. Es mi amigo.</p><p>De un tirón se soltó del agarre que mantenía Sasuke en su brazo y se encaminó a la salida, cruzó rápidamente y miró en todas direcciones en busca de su característica cabellera, pero nada.</p><p>Rock Lee se había ido.</p><p>A la par de aquello, un auto conocido para ambos aparcaba cerca del establecimiento. Del mismo descendió cierto pelirrojo, ajeno a lo que ahí acontecía.</p><p>—¿Gaara?</p><p>Apenas había puesto un pie sobre la acera cuando el aludido escuchó la voz de Naruto. Su cuerpo se tensó y su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró de más. Levantó la mirada para enfocar a su prometido, al cual no esperaba hallarse ahí, mucho menos acompañado de Sasuke, a quien le pidió que se mantuviera alejado y por lo visto no estaba cumpliendo.</p><p>—Hola Naru —atinó a decir después de carraspear un poco.</p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el rubio ignorando el saludo, pero no recibió una pronta aclaración de su nervioso novio—. Bueno, no importa. Me hubieras avisado que vendrías, así hubieras podido conocer a Rock Lee, mi nuevo amigo —le comentó con su sonrisa inocente, los ojos azules de Naruto cambiaron su dirección para ver al azabache parado a su lado— ¿verdad, Sasu?</p><p>El rostro de Gaara se desencajó, sintió como si el alma se le saliera del cuerpo y algo atorado en su garganta le impidiera respirar con naturalidad; miró a Sasuke como si así pudiera trasmitirle la incógnita que ahora lo carcomía por dentro. Sasuke captó enseguida y su silencio fue suficiente para que el pelirrojo comprendiera que sí.</p><p>Lee y Naruto se conocían. Más que eso, se habían hecho <em>amigos.</em> Es por eso que no dudó en lo que su conciencia le pidió a gritos hacer.</p><p>Como un relámpago, Gaara regresó a su automóvil y condujo con rumbo a una dirección conocida, importándole un comino lo que su pareja pudiera pensar de su actuar. Lo único que le preocupaba era su adorado Lee.</p><p>En tanto, con la boca semiabierta, el Uzumaki lo vio partir así como llegó, sin decir una palabra de despedida, sin disculparse al menos. Valiéndose de sus ojos, Naruto siguió cada uno de los movimientos de su <em>prometido</em>, hasta que desapareció entre las calles y la oscuridad de la noche. Dejándole ahí sin comprender los motivos.</p><p>Un tanto menos sorprendido, el Uchiha le tomó la mano y lo atrajo de ella. Ya se esperaba que el pelirrojo priorizara al otro chico.</p><p>—Vamos, te llevaré a casa.</p><p>—Pero…</p><p>—Te he dicho que te llevaré a casa, Naruto —alzó la voz sin querer—. Hago esto por tu bien, por favor hazme caso. Ya no hay nada qué hacer aquí.</p><p>El rubio solo se dejó guiar, ni quisiera se sintió agraviado porque Sasuke le levantara un poco la voz, de hecho, no sentía nada. En unos minutos pasaron demasiadas cosas difíciles de procesar. Le haría bien llegar a casa y esperar a que el mareo producto del alcohol deshiciera su efecto.</p><p>Al día siguiente se disculparía con Ino por retirarse sin avisar.</p><hr/><p>Ya en la sala de la casa Uzumaki, Sasuke guardaba silencio mientras escuchaba las lamentaciones de Naruto. El estado del más joven empeoró en el camino, las copas se le habían subido por completo. Y se supone que este sería el momento más indicado para que hablaran lo que venía postergando desde antes.</p><p>—¡No lo entiendo! —sus orbes destellaban por la humedad que se aglutinaba en ellos, amenazando con salir en cualquier momento—. ¡¿Qué es lo que le pasa?! —aferró irritado sus manos a la tela de sus pantalones justo encima de sus piernas—. Primero no me dedica ni una maldita hora en semanas, luego viene y se disculpa por ello, me besa y me dice un montón de palabrerías románticas. Además de que me invitó a cenar con sus padres, lo cual fue jodidamente insoportable para mi… ¿y qué hace después? —inquirió incrédulo con lo que diría— ¡Llegar al mismo sitio en el que estábamos para escapar de ahí así sin más! ¡Le estaba diciendo algo importante y se le hizo fácil largarse, maldita sea!</p><p>Naruto canalizó todo su enojo en unos de los cojines del sofá y lo lanzó en dirección a la pared. El Azabache vio el objeto volar por los aires hasta estamparse contra ella y caer sin gracia en el suelo.</p><p>—Tranquilízate —se levantó solo para sentarse lo más cerquita de él y confortarlo—. Te aseguro que todo esto tiene una explicación, pero debes hablar más bajito o tu madre va a oírte y saldrás regañado.</p><p>—No está, estoy seguro de eso. Si acaso está el idiota de Menma y me importa una mierda si me escucha… —Naruto se paró y colocó sus manos entorno a su boca para gritar— ¡ME OYES MENMA! ¡BAJA QUE QUIERO PARTIRTE LA PUTA CARA, IMBÉCIL!</p><p>Y es que, ni estando medio delirante, se le olvidaban los roces que había tenido con su gemelo desde que inició esa agotadora e incomprensible relación con Gaara. Todas sus emociones reprimidas brotaban debido a su embriaguez.</p><p>—¡Ya basta! —Sasuke le cubrió la boca y lo obligó a tomar asiento de nueva cuenta—. A buena hora te vinieron a hacer efecto los tragos… —resopló visiblemente frustrado, así no podrían hablar.</p><p>—Todo lo que he hecho es tratar de complacer a tu amigo y ya me estoy cansando—pequeñas lágrimas emprendieron su recorrido por el rostro del rubio—. Finjo entender, pero no entiendo un carajo. No lo entiendo a él, no te entiendo a ti y no me entiendo a mí. ¡Estoy harto, Sasuke! ¡Har-to!</p><p>Y mientras hablaba, asió sus manos a los hombros del azabache, apoyándose en ese punto para agitarlo varias veces. A Sasuke le conmovió verlo en esa condición, reclamando cosas sin mucho sentido, frunciendo el entrecejo con ligereza y formando un sutil puchero con sus labios. Ese jovencito sufría, a él le afligía eso.</p><p>—¿Por qué tienes que ponerte así por Gaara? —le reclamó sujetando su rostro con ambas manos—. Mírate, eres…</p><p>Se ahorró lo último y dominado por sus sentidos, acabó con la distancia entre sus bocas para disfrutar de esos labios que tanto había deseado explorar; se deslizó sobre ellos con destreza, absorbiéndolos escasamente en el proceso. Naruto no se alejó, solo se mantuvo ahí hasta que las sensaciones nublaron su visión. Comenzó cediendo poco a poco al toque, separando con suavidad sus labios que parecían ajustarse a la medida de los contarios… pero Sasuke se retiró de golpe.</p><p>Azorado por lo que acababa de hacer, el azabache se levantó del sofá.</p><p>—Creo que… me iré ahora.</p><p>En el acto, se dirigió hacia la puerta y abonó la casa en cuestión de segundos.</p><p>En la sala, aun sentado en el mismo sitio, Naruto elevó su mano derecha para frotar superficialmente sus labios todavía humedecidos por el contacto que tuvieron con los de Sasuke.</p><p>Así, con la mirada perdida en la nada misma, una gota salina escurrió de sus ojitos.</p><hr/><p>En el piso superior y oculto detrás de una pared, alguien miraba la escena que acababa de suscitarse. Debido a los gritos provenientes de la planta baja, tuvo que colgar la llamada telefónica que sostenía con Itachi, que era precisamente para hablar de ese par.</p><p>Menma nunca se imaginó que el escándalo que estaba armando su hermano se vería eclipsado por un beso. Uno que Sasuke inició, pero al que su hermano no se resistió.</p><p>Pobres, ni siquiera se imaginaron que fueron vistos en el acto</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Verdades a medias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El individuo sensato, maduro y con una capacidad inigualable para razonar antes de actuar, yacía tumbado sobre su cama, con la mirada fija al techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.</p><p>—Soy un Imbécil.</p><p>Se auto insultó como parte de su rutina diaria para enseguida sentarse en la orilla y registrar en su teléfono. No tenía llamadas perdidas ni mensajes y no es que esperara alguno pero… después de lo que hizo anoche creyó que al menos Naruto le reclamaría por ese medio. Sin embargo, no había nada.</p><p>Para escapar de sus deslices le hubiera gustado ir a la empresa. Apoyar a su hermano y a su primo con los negocios, ya que después de todo de ahí se mantiene, pero ante la advertencia hecha por su hermano prefirió no asistir. De ir para allá es más que seguro que Itachi se encargaría de seguir interrogándolo. Para Sasuke, ya era suficiente con saberse descubierto por él en algo que no es exactamente su problema.</p><p>Por otro lado, al optar por visitar a su madre el resultado sería el mismo. Puede que Mikoto no sepa la verdad concretamente, pero como buena madre ella lo intuye, pareciera que puede oler a kilómetros una mentira y Sasuke no necesita más presión hasta hablar con Naruto.</p><p>La cuestión es… ¿con que cara lo hará después de haberlo besado?</p><p> </p><p>No lo sabía. Ni quería pensar en ello.</p><p>Días antes había llegado a la conclusión de que reprimiría sus sentimientos, incluso posterior a revelarle todo. Trataría de resolverlo de la mejor manera posible y, de ser preciso, aceptaría el odio de Naruto. Su encanto por el chico desaparecerá con el tiempo, continuará con su vida tal como lo hizo cuando su relación con Neji fracasó. Eso es lo que repetía a sí mismo.</p><p>Y pese a que no pudo controlar sus ganas de besarlo, sus planes no cambiarían. Era cuestión de hacerse a la idea y listo.</p><p>Se preparó el desayuno cuando al fin tuvo ánimos de salir de la cama. Pasaría el día adelantando trabajos de la universidad.</p><hr/><p>No lo encontró.</p><p>Anoche fue inmediatamente al fraccionamiento en donde está ubicado el actual domicilio de Lee, se estacionó cerca y le llamó, porque no eran horas de estar tocando a la puerta. Mucho menos sabiendo que podría estar el padre de su amado ahí.</p><p>Mas nunca hubo respuesta, y tampoco la hay ahora.</p><p>Se quedó esperando toda la noche ahí mismo, aguardando dentro de su coche, evitando caer rendido ante el sueño. Lee no llegó y tampoco lo ha visto salir de la casa.</p><p>Fue hasta cerca de las 10 am que lo distinguió al mirar por el retrovisor. Lee caminaba con la cabeza agachada y arrastrando un poco los pies, su atuendo consistía en ropa deportiva que le quedaba un poco grande. Debido al gorro de la sudadera que llevaba puesta, Gaara casi no lo reconoce.</p><p>Dudó que esa fuera la ropa que llevó la noche anterior a la discoteca. Podría ser que aquel atuendo no le perteneciera considerando que no llegó a dormir, pero no era momento para ponerse a pensar en eso. Así que bajó del coche para darle alcance, no perdería más el tiempo.</p><p>—Lamento que hayas tenido que conocerlo de ese modo —comenzó a expresarse obstruyéndole el camino—. Hubiera preferido que nunca lo hicieras —al menos en eso no mentía, de verdad quería evitar llegar a ese punto—. Vamos, lo conversaremos en otro lado.</p><p>Trató de tomarle la mano y llevarlo hasta el coche. Ante esto, Lee escondió el brazo detrás de su espalda, como si el simple roce entre ellos le provocara aversión. Su persona especial estaba herida, más de lo que Gaara se imaginó.</p><p>—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —cuestionó Lee con tono seco sin levantar la mirada—. No me refiero a… su nombre, sino a tus verdaderas intenciones para con él.</p><p>—No sé qué te hayan contado, pero no era necesario que lo supieras —no rondaba casi nadie a esas horas por las calles, aun así, Gaara quería seguir tocando el tema en un mejor lugar—. Insisto Lee. Vamos a otro lado.</p><p>—Te desconozco… —continuó, ignorando una vez más su invitación.</p><p>—Lee. Amor, este no es el lugar indicado para…</p><p>—¡Escúchame! —gritó finalmente levantando la cabeza y descubriéndose el rostro, dejando ver lo demacrado que lucía —. Sabía que estábamos haciendo mal y no seguiré con esto. Soy de lo peor, pero más lo eres tú —apuntó el pecho del pelirrojo con su dedo índice— ¡¿Tan importante es para ti el dinero?! ¡¿Qué haces conmigo entonces?!—le reclamó dolido.</p><p>—Solo estoy cuidando de ti, todo esto es por ti —remató con voz suplicante, pero siempre cuidando de no gritar para no armar un escándalo. No hacían falta mirones a su alrededor.</p><p>—No. No te equivoques ni te engañes. Esto es por ti, por tu familia y por tu padre —pasó su brazo a la altura de sus ojos para que la manga de su ropa absorbiera la humedad que pretendía escapar de ellos. Ya no lloraría, se lo prometió durante la noche —. Naruto vale oro, pero no por su posición económica. Es noble, humilde, empático y solidario. No lo mereces, ni el merece lo que planeas hacer, por eso te exijo que le digas la verdad. Si algo queda del Gaara que yo conocí, díselo.</p><p>—Perdón. No puedo hacerlo —reconoció, apretando los puños por la impotencia. No se atrevió a sostenerle más la mirada.</p><p>—Entonces lo haré yo. Así que vete, no quiero verte.</p><p>Rock Lee pasó a su lado empujándolo por el hombro, dando por finalizada la conversación y obviamente la relación clandestina entre ellos. El pelirrojo no consiguió decir nada en su defensa porque entendía lo que Lee sentía.</p><p>Su miedo más grande se estaba cumpliendo ante sus ojos. Lee seguro lo aborrecía. Tantas veces consideró la idea de contarle aquella <em>parte</em> pero… prefirió no decir nada. No a él.</p><p>No a Rock Lee, que ha trabajado desde muy joven sin descanso para sobrevivir, para los gastos que implica la vida, para no depender de nadie y eso fue justo lo que lo enamoró. Que no necesita lujos porque le es más satisfactorio lo que consigue a base de esfuerzo.</p><p>Lee renunció a muchas cosas para poder seguir con él, parte de sus valores y dignidad se perdieron el día que aceptó convertirse en su amante. Gaara se culpaba por ello también.</p><p>El odio hacia su propia existencia y hacia Rasa, su padre, se intensificó en segundos. No obstante, la idea de que esto no habría pasado si alguien hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada, acaparó su pensamiento.</p><hr/><p>Explicaciones. Es lo que tanto su mente como su frágil corazón necesitaban. Ah sí, y también pastillas para el dolor de cabeza producido por la nada leve resaca que experimentaba. Ojalá su embriaguez también lo hubiera dejado desmemoriado, pero no. Naruto recordaba perfectamente todos y cada uno de los sucesos de la noche anterior.</p><p>Desde que se reunió con Lee y sus amigos, hasta que este mismo se marchó sin avisarle nada a nadie. Es por ello que le llamó un par de veces sin obtener éxito, al parecer el teléfono de su amigo estaba apagado. Eso le recordó a las veces que intenta contactar a Gaara y el resultado siempre es el mismo. Apagado o fuera del área de servicio.</p><p>El recuerdo de Gaara dejándolo parado como un tonto en plena entrada le hizo encrespar de nuevo; ese era otro asunto que merecía una explicación detallada porque su paciencia se había agotado ya. Hacerla del novio bueno y comprensivo le estaba pasando factura a nivel emocional, lo que solo contribuía a considerar que su madre y Menma tienen razón al dudar de lo que el pelirrojo siente por él.</p><p>Sentarse a dialogar con su pareja y poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa, estaría entre sus prioridades esa semana.</p><p>Por otro lado, existía otro tema que no asimila todavía…</p><p>—Vaya, te ves espantoso.</p><p>Menma apareció en el comedor interrumpiendo su reflexión, sentándose a la mesa para desayunar junto a él, lo cual pudo definir como extraño considerando los últimos acontecimientos, o sea, el hecho de que llevaban semanas distanciados. Más bien peleados, que sería un mejor término.</p><p>—Gracias. Tan simpático como siempre querido hermano —contestó simulando una sonrisa—. ¿Dónde está mamá?</p><p>—De viaje — el pelinegro se sirvió un poco de jugo mientras hablaba—, se fue muy temprano y no volverá hasta dentro de una semana.</p><p>—¿Y por qué no me lo dijo?</p><p>—Lo sabrías si te pasaras por la empresa, en lugar de ocupar tu tiempo libre besándote con el mejor amigo de <em>tu prometido</em> —le hizo ver, riendo un poco al finalizar. Aprovecharía esa información tanto para divertirse como para otros fines.</p><p>Naruto casi se atragantó al escuchar eso. Es cierto, estaba evadiendo mentalmente ese hecho, pero nunca se imaginó que su gemelo estaría enterado. Claro, debió ser su culpa por armar escándalo.</p><p>—No nos estábamos besando. <em>Él </em>me besó —esclareció haciendo énfasis en el pronombre—. Y en todo caso, ¿a ti qué? ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer? Salir a espantar a la gente con tu actitud de delincuente juvenil, por ejemplo.</p><p>—Bueno, al menos yo solo luzco como delincuente —Menma removió un poco los alimentos antes de elegir algo del plato—. En cambio, tú, no solo pareces un novio infiel. Lo eres —añadió, sonriendo con malicia llevándose un pedazo de fruta a la boca.</p><p>Naruto se levantó golpeando la mesa con ambas manos, estaba fastidiado de todo y posiblemente sería su hermano gemelo el que sufriera las consecuencias. Mas lo que Menma le dijo era cierto, correspondió el beso de Sasuke aun cuando está a punto de casarse con el <em>hombre se su vida</em>.</p><p>Por esa misma razón, ignoró a su hermano que todavía masticaba la fruta como si nada y se fue a buscar su teléfono. Marcó aquel contacto frecuente para obtener el resultado de siempre.</p><p>Gaara no le respondió.</p><hr/><p>Pasaba del mediodía cuando Itachi llegó a la cafetería que empezaba a formar parte de su rutina. Ahí lo esperaba Menma Uzumaki, que hasta hace unos días era su perseguidor, pero, a raíz de los acontecimientos, se había convertido en un aliado en la búsqueda del bienestar de su querido hermano menor. Al menos en eso coincidían; ambos apreciaban a sus hermanos y harían lo que fuera para verlos felices.</p><p>Se dirigió hasta la mesa y tomó asiento. Menma dejó de revolver su café y cruzó los brazos, su impaciencia era notoria.</p><p>—¿Y?</p><p>—Buenas tardes, Menma —saludó Itachi ante la falta de tacto de su acompañante.</p><p>—Buenas tardes —respondió de mala gana, entornando los ojos. No había necesidad de tanto formalismo para algo como eso —. Ahora sí, ¿Qué es lo que sabes?</p><p>—Tenías razón —reveló—. Gaara va a casarse con tu hermano por conveniencia.</p><p>—¡Lo sabía! —un golpetazo sobre la mesa acompañó su exclamación—. Iré a patearle la cara a ese idiota hasta que le pida perdón de rodillas a Naruto. Después me encargaré de que vaya a la cárcel.</p><p>—Te estás precipitando, Menma —le dijo mientras llamaba al mesero para ordenar algo también—. Golpearlo no solo no resuelve nada, sino que te traerá problemas. Además, existe la posibilidad de que Naruto decida no creer o simplemente pasarlo por alto y seguir con sus planes de matrimonio. Tú mismo has dicho que está muy “enamorado” de Gaara, ¿no? —el Uzumaki chasqueó la lengua ante lo anterior, admitiendo así que el comentario de Itachi fue acertado—. Por lo tanto, debes actuar con la cabeza fría, con inteligencia y tacto. Esto será un duro golpe para tu hermano, incluso podría agarrarla contra ti.</p><p>—Es lo que menos me importa, que me odie si con eso consigo apartarlo de ese infeliz —dictaminó con decisión en su mirar—. Iré a decírselo en ahora mismo.</p><p>Hizo ademan de levantarse, pero Itachi le detuvo por el hombro. Por lo visto todo su autocontrol se estaba yendo por el caño y el que ese hombre de desbordante sensatez, lo tocara, lo tensaba un poco.</p><p>—Cálmate. Sasuke se encargará.</p><p>—Te recuerdo que tu hermano es cómplice en todo esto, si no lo dijo antes, ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hará ahora? —le cuestionó con dureza volviendo a tomar asiento, Menma ya no confiaba en nadie, bueno, a excepción de él…</p><p>—Lo hará —las palabras de Itachi salieron con un amplio poder de convencimiento, su rostro estaba cubierto por una infinita seguridad de ellas—. En el peor de los casos, lo haré yo mismo —Menma se ahorró la pregunta, los gestos de su boca hablaban por sí solos. Itachi se apartó un poco de la mesa cuando el mesero volvió con su pedido—. Tómalo como una muestra de buena voluntad, así como una disculpa por todo el daño que la indecisión y el silencio de Sasuke esté causando en tu familia.</p><p>Menma dudó, la mueca en sus labios lo hacía evidente, tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado evitando conectar sus ojos con los de Itachi. Convenía analizar todo con detenimiento antes de acceder a las peticiones de este.</p><p>Ahora que por fin ha logrado probar su hipótesis y sacarle la verdad al amiguito de Gaara, no quería esperar más ni confiarle esa tarea tan importante a un extraño, sobre todo tratándose del hermano de Sasuke. Sin embargo, también fue quien le ayudó sin ser su obligación; cualquier otro lo hubiera tachado de loco y acosador, dejándolo a su suerte, pero Itachi no lo hizo.</p><p>Resopló y rodó los ojos antes de emitir su fallo.</p><p>—Acepto, siempre y cuando sea hoy mismo.</p><p>—Le dije a Sasuke que le daba 3 días.</p><p>—Hoy —repitió Menma haciendo una seña con su dedo índice apuntando hacia abajo.</p><p>Itachi sonrió de medio lado, no estaba en condiciones de oponerse a la voluntad del Uzumaki. Ya bastante se inmiscuyó en toda esa extraña situación para evitarle problemas mayores a su hermanito, como si de un pequeño de 8 años se tratara. En fin, ya luego tendría oportunidad de sermonearlo a su antojo.</p><p>Sacó su celular y tecleó algo en el ante la mirada expectante del contrario. Enseguida el dispositivo móvil de Menma recibió una dirección, estaba por pedirle una explicación cuando Itachi se le adelantó.</p><p>—Es del edificio de departamentos en el que vive Sasuke —aclaró para posteriormente tomar un sorbo de su café—. Debe estar ahí ya que Shisui me reportó que hoy no se ha aparecido por la oficina. Tu sabrás qué hacer —volvió a beber del mismo, esta vez hasta terminarlo—. Tengo una reunión dentro de una hora, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo más?</p><p>—Sí, ¿Sasuke tiene pareja? —preguntó sin más, al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja.</p><p>—No que yo sepa, ¿Por qué? —Itachi se cruzó de brazos observándolo con suspicacia.</p><p>—Por nada. Se trata de un asunto que me gustaría arreglar con el después…</p><p>—Como quieras —se puso de pie y dejó dinero sobre la mesa, la última vez que estuvieron ahí fue Menma quien se ofreció a pagar ante el bochorno que aun sentía por haber sido descubierto—. Si necesitas algo más, llámame —finalizó para marcharse.</p><p>Menma sonrió ante eso último, pese a que el Uchiha no pudo verlo. Una vez que Naruto supiera la verdad y todo comenzara a volver a la normalidad, ya no habría ninguna razón para que se mantuvieran en contacto. El caer en cuenta de ello le causó cierta inquietud.</p><p>Prefirió no ahondar en ese tema, pues Itachi era un hombre al menos 7 años mayor que él. Lo único que los unió durante unos días fue el problema de sus hermanos, fuera de eso no tenían nada en común.</p><p>Menma consideraba estar bien así; soltero, sin líos amorosos, apoyando a su madre en el trabajo, incluso haciéndola de protector de Naruto. Ilusionarse no era opción, menos con alguien como Itachi Uchiha.</p><hr/><p>Naruto pasó gran parte del día tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden. Su frustración aumentó cuando, al paso de las horas, ninguna de las tres personas con las que le urgía hablar, lo contactó.</p><p>De los tres quería explicaciones y una disculpa de dos en específico.</p><p>Ese par de individuos tan distintos le tenía la cabeza vuelta un nido de pájaros mal hecho. Con Gaara tenía mucho de qué hablar, pero no se sentía seguro de poder mirarlo a los ojos luego de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, cuando permitió unir sus labios a los de Sasuke…</p><p>Cuando Menma entró a la casa, también venía bastante distraído, pero al ver a su gemelo tumbado de cabeza en el sofá, no pudo más que extrañarse y acercarse lentamente a él.</p><p>—¡Ya cállate Neji! —profirió el rubio a la nada, incorporándose para que la sangre le circulara con normalidad.</p><p>—¿Neji? —preguntó Menma apareciéndole por detrás del sofá —¿Te refieres a Neji Hyuga?</p><p>Naruto pegó un grito del susto que por poco lo deja sordo. Hizo mención de ese nombre porque, de un tiempo a la fecha, no hace más que recordar la bendita pregunta que le hizo ese tipo respecto a sus sentimientos por Sasuke Uchiha.</p><p>—¿También te has besuqueado con él? —prosiguió a indagar Menma al ver que el otro no le respondería—. Ya deberías saber que los negocios y el placer no deben mezclarse —rodeó el sofá para sentarse a un lado de su hermano—. Aunque… creo que empiezo a enredarme, ¿no se supone que amabas a “tu prometido”? —se burló imitando su voz.</p><p>—No digas estupideces, Menma. No estoy de humor —lentamente subió los pies para abrazarse a sus rodillas—. Hoy lo único que quiero son respuestas, pero nadie parece querer dármelas.</p><p>—Hmm, ¿Te refieres a Sasuke?</p><p>—En parte.</p><p>—Pues qué curioso. Yo sé dónde puedes encontrarlo justo ahora —le comentó casual, jugueteando con un cojín entre sus manos—. ¿Quieres que te dé su dirección?</p><p>El dolor de cabeza de Naruto cobró fuerza, ni siquiera él conocía la dirección del Uchiha aprovechado, pese a lo cercanos que se habían vuelto de un tiempo a la fecha. Sasuke nunca accedió a dársela y tampoco se la pidió a Gaara al no tener motivos para hacerlo.</p><p>—¿Cómo es que…</p><p>—¿Quieres su dirección o no? —le discutió sin dejarlo terminar de hablar. Esta era la oportunidad que esperaba.</p><p>Naruto se reacomodó en su lugar bajando su mirada hacia el suelo. Siendo honestos no había considerado empezar por aclarar el tema del beso, pero si de momento era lo único que podría hacer para apaciguar su intranquilidad, estaría bien, ¿no?</p><p>Una cosa a la vez, se mentalizó:</p><p>—Está bien, pero préstame el coche.</p><p>—Ni hablar, tú no sabes conducir bien todavía —contestó Menma negando en ademan para enseguida levantarse de su sitio—. Te llevaré yo mismo.</p><p>Naruto no quiso detenerse a pensar en la repentina amabilidad que su hermano estaba demostrando para con él, solo aprovecharía el cambio para arreglar sus asuntos personales.</p><p>Varios minutos después, Menma lo veía de reojo ya en el auto y en camino al departamento de Sasuke. Se venía un balde agua fría para su rubio hermano, pero lejos de estar ahí para mofarse de su desgracia o decirle “<em>te lo dije</em>”, lo hacía para ser él quien le sirviera de apoyo. Menma le brindaría un hombro donde llorar…</p><p>Claro, si es que Naruto no se negaba a aceptar la realidad.</p><hr/><p>El timbre de la puerta lo obligó a dejar su laptop a un lado, por fin había logrado enfocar su entera atención a redactar aquel informe que era parte de sus últimas actividades de la universidad, y ya lo estaban interrumpiendo.</p><p>Maldijo por lo bajo a quien sea que estuviera esperando del otro lado, antes de caminar a abrir la puerta…</p><p>—Así que aquí es donde te ocultas, ¿eh?</p><p>Con las manos en la cintura, Naruto lo observaba manteniendo una ceja alzada. Sasuke tragó grueso, pues no se esperaba que el rubio fuera capaz de ir a buscarlo hasta ahí, principalmente porque nunca le dijo donde vivía y a estas alturas no creía que Gaara lo enviara para quitárselo de encima.</p><p>—¿Puedo pasar o piensas tenerme aquí parado? —siguió hablando Naruto ante la falta de reacción del azabache.</p><p>Sasuke se hizo a un lado permitiéndole el acceso, considerando ya seriamente cambiar de domicilio, porque comenzaba a irritarle sobremanera que a la gente se le estuviera haciendo costumbre llegar a su casa sin avisar.</p><p>—Así que este es tu departamento —el rubio caminó alrededor sin un solo gramo de vergüenza, inspeccionándolo todo con su vista—. Es bonito. Muy de tu estilo —agregó con una ligera sonrisa.</p><p>—Gracias.</p><p>—¿Me puedo sentar?</p><p>—Sí</p><p>—¿No vas a decir nada más? —inquirió Naruto antes las respuestas tan escuetas.</p><p>—No.</p><p>—Bien, entonces hablaré yo —la osadía de sus palabras hizo temblar a Sasuke por dentro, pero se mantuvo indiferente—. Explícame, ¿qué fue lo de anoche?</p><p>—Una discoteca —respondió con simpleza.</p><p>—¡Ja! Muy gracioso —Naruto ni siquiera intentó reír, no estaba de humor para bromitas de pésimo gusto. Ya bastante tenía con las que su propia mente le jugaba—. Por favor no te hagas el idiota ahora —le exigió en un tono que Sasuke no supo descifrar—. He venido porque necesito respuestas y también por aquello de lo que ya no pudimos platicar ayer.</p><p>—¿No has hablado con Gaara todavía?</p><p>—No. No me contesta para variar… —una risita amarga se coló entre sus labios. Ya no era novedad y no le afectaría de no ser porque también era necesario hablar con su… prometido.</p><p>Para Sasuke era ahora o nunca. No por las advertencias de su hermano, ni por temor a lo que Menma Uzumaki pudiera hacer, sino porque era lo correcto y la decisión ya estaba tomada desde antes que Itachi le pusiera un ultimátum.</p><p>Finalmente, eligió sentarse a un costado de Naruto, quien se cohibió un poco ante tal acción; sobre todo después de lo que sucedió entre ellos apenas en la noche anterior, pero no era momento para temer o pensar en eso siquiera.</p><p>—Entonces escúchame con atención porque no voy a repetirlo.</p><p>El rubio asintió sin dejar de observarlo con esos orbes azulinos llenos de curiosidad. Sasuke cerró momentáneamente los ojos armándose de valor en segundos e inhaló a profundidad.</p><p>—No te cases.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?</p><p>—Déjame terminar de hablar —ante esto el rubio volvió a guardar silencio—. Tú no puedes… no debes casarte con Gaara porque él no te ama —soltó rápidamente, sin analizar demasiado sus palabras o se arrepentiría de ello.</p><p>El rubio comenzó a removerse incómodo hacia atrás, tratando de poner distancia entre ambos. Lo que acababa de oír tenía que ser otra mala broma y Sasuke debía dejar de hacerlas porque no se le daban en lo absoluto. No le causaba ni una pizca de gracia.</p><p>—Eso no es verdad —sus ojos azules miraban al otro con cierto disgusto y decepción— ¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿es que nunca dejarás de ser tan cruel?</p><p>—No es crueldad, es la verdad —explicó acercándose a él para acariciarle las mejillas y hacer esto lo más calmado posible—. Sé que posiblemente me vas odiar a mí también, pero no puedo permitir esto. Eres el ser más noble que he conocido y no mereces algo así.</p><p>—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué es lo que no merezco según tu? —Sasuke le desvió la mirada un instante, estando consciente de que lo que vendría sería más doloroso—. Si hay algo que yo deba saber, dímelo de una buena vez.</p><p>—Naruto, el… —titubeó— el solo se acercó a ti para poder sacar a la empresa de su familia de la ruina —confesó al fin, sintiendo el peso de la verdad abandonar su cuerpo—. Debí decírtelo antes, lo lamento.</p><p>El rostro de Naruto palideció, sus ojos se empañaron y la desilusión en ellos se intensificó. Su corazón se contrajo ante la revelación, la cual de inmediato se negó aceptar y apartó a Sasuke de un manotazo sorprendiéndolo con su reacción.</p><p>—¡¿Qué clase de amigo eres tú?! —reclamó profundamente herido—. Primero me besas sin mi consentimiento, ni siquiera te disculpas por hacerlo y ahora me vienes con mentiras tan horribles. ¡¿Quién rayos te crees que eres?!</p><p>Así, justo como predijo, Naruto no le creía nada. Eso le hizo hervir la sangre.</p><p>—Es precisamente porque soy su amigo que estoy diciéndote la verdad. Él no te ama, no lo hizo antes y no lo hará nunca, Naruto. Debes aceptarlo. No creo que no te hayas dado cuenta con lo que indiferente y distante que ha sido contigo. Deja ya de ser tan ingenuo, carajo —declaraba con frialdad, pero no tenía otra manera de decir las cosas. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en los ojos del rubio—. En cambio yo, te besé porque así lo deseaba, porque a diferencia de Gaara yo sí estoy enamorado de ti —soltó sin anestesia.</p><p>Sasuke estaba alterado también en este punto. Por eso, importándole poco si lo golpeaba, volvió a acercarse demasiado, al punto de hacer que sus respiraciones chocaran; tomándose el atrevimiento de delinear su mejilla con la mano izquierda.</p><p>—Sé que yo no te soy indiferente, o de lo contrario no habrías correspondido a aquel beso ni a este.</p><p>Sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar, estampó sus labios contra los de Naruto por segunda vez, abrazándolo posesivamente para evitar que se reusara, aunque en realidad el rubio solo forcejeó por unos instantes hasta entreabrir los labios y permitirle filtrar la lengua en su boca.</p><p>Naruto se sintió derretir al ser tocado por los fuertes brazos de ese bastardo mentiroso, más todavía al concentrarse en el roce húmedo de sus labios y contener las ganas de morderlo con suavidad.</p><p>No supo en qué momento sus manos se aferraban a aquellos mechones oscuros, aumentando la intensidad del beso, pero esa magia no debía durar mucho. No volvería a cometer el mismo error porque no era un <em>novio infiel</em>.</p><p>Al abrir los ojos y ser consciente de lo que sucedía, Naruto mordió con fuerza el labio inferior de Sasuke, casi hasta hacerlo quejarse del dolor.</p><p>—¡Eres un mentiroso y aprovechado! —espetó con rabia y salió a toda prisa.</p><p>Sasuke se tocó el labio al sentir el sabor metálico en su boca, aquella mordida fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo sangrar un poco. Aun así, no se arrepentía, tal vez esta sea la única manera de hacer entrar en razón a ese rubio testarudo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Evasión</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tres días.</p><p>Tres días sin tener noticias de Naruto, tres días en los que, al llamarlo, no hay respuesta y los mensajes también los ignora.</p><p>Es más que evidente que debe estar enojado, confundido y herido. Que es posible que Naruto no quiera volver a saber nada de él, que desaparezca de su vida y que, incluso, se aferre todavía más a sus planes de matrimonio.</p><p>El problema es, que Sasuke no considera que haya sido un error haberle dicho la verdad, salvarlo de vivir en un engaño al lado de un hombre que no lo quiere. Aunque claro, omitió decirle que Gaara ama a alguien más; específicamente a Rock Lee. Quizás para restarle impacto a su revelación, pero al parecer igual acabó de forma desastrosa.</p><p>Si no hubiera soltado de más la lengua…</p><p>Si hubiese podido tragarse sus sentimientos y las ganas de besarlo, otro sería el resultado.</p><p>Sasuke nunca se ha caracterizado por ser un hombre impulsivo, ni emocional. Con Neji, no experimentó ni la milésima parte de lo que su corazón desborda con tan solo pensar en Naruto. Su hermano tuvo razón al decirle que nunca se sabe, sobre todo cuando de sentimientos se trata.</p><p>Está enterado de que el rubio no ha asistido a la universidad, porque Karin se lo ha contado. Ha sentido la necesidad de ir a buscarlo directamente a su casa, pero la posibilidad de toparse con Menma lo detiene. El gemelo de Naruto es diferente en cuanto a personalidad, no le inspira confianza y es probable que planee algo, si es que Itachi le ha soltado ya la verdad.</p><p>Cada que su celular vibra sobre la mesita de centro, inmediatamente se lanza a revisar si se trata del Uzumaki, desanimándose al darse cuenta de que no es así.</p><p>¿Será que le faltó tacto al hablar?</p><p>¿Debió evitar hablarle de sus sentimientos?</p><p>Puede que sí, pero ahora es muy tarde para arrepentirse, pues lo hecho, hecho está.</p><p>Cerró sus ojos y se recostó en el sofá, ya se encuentra lo suficientemente desanimado. Como si para él hubiera sido muy sencillo aceptar que se ha enamorado de la pareja oficial de su mejor amigo, sin embargo, se arriesgó a todo sin medir las consecuencias que eso le podría traer.</p><p>—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terco? —reclamó a la nada suspirando con frustración.</p><p>El sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus lamentaciones, un rayo de esperanza lo hizo ponerse de pie de un salto y correr a abrir la puerta con solo imaginar que Naruto estaría del otro lado, esperando para saltar a sus brazos. Claro que él lo aceptaría no sin antes hacerse del rogar, aunque sea mínimamente.</p><p>—Sabía que vendrías… —comentó al abrir la puerta, para toparse con un hombre que no era precisamente rubio.</p><p>—¿Ah sí? —Gaara lo miraba con desconcierto—. Supongo que me he vuelto muy predecible, ¿puedo pasar?</p><p>—Pasa —se hizo a un lado sin poder evitar sentirse desalentado al haberse ilusionado de nuevo— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, no muy feliz de verlo.</p><p>La visita de Gaara le tomó desprevenido. Y es que no se habían frecuentado, especialmente después lo acontecido en la discoteca, a pesar de que tienen que encontrarse quieran o no dentro de la universidad. Ese es otro punto en el que Sasuke no reparó, el pelirrojo también estuvo ausente por esos días, pero no le importaba ya. Su foco de atención estaba centrado en otras cuestiones, en un jovencito rubio y necio, para ser exactos.</p><p>Ahora que reflexionaba sobre ello, pudiera ser que las inasistencias de ambos se debieran a eso, a que Naruto y el hubieran terminado, discutido o algo parecido. Sin embargo, no estaba del todo seguro al respecto.</p><p>—Necesito tu ayuda, Sasuke —explicó el pelirrojo viéndolo con cierto dolor reflejado en su mirada—. Tengo que recuperar a Lee a como dé lugar.</p><p>Supo que estaba equivocado. La presencia de Gaara ahí no estaba ni de cerca relacionada con Naruto, ¿es que acaso la bomba entre ese par aun no explotaba? ¿todo seguía igual aun cuando ya dijo la verdad?</p><p>¿Tan poco se valoraba Naruto?</p><p>Mierda.</p><p>—A ver —Sasuke se sujeto el puente de la nariz con firmeza, mientras se acomodaban en la sala para charlar. Estaba pasando del abatimiento por la situación con el rubio, a la irritación ante las incoherencias de su amigo, al que, como siempre, solo le importaba Rock Lee—, ¿Has terminado ya tu relación con tu… con Naruto? —inquirió, con cierta desazón por el término que estuvo a punto de emplear—. Porque si no lo has hecho, no entiendo qué diablos haces pensando en “recuperar a Lee”. Naruto debe ser la prioridad en este momento.</p><p>—No. No lo he hecho. Naruto no tiene que enterarse de nada, porque las cosas siguen igual, solo… —trató de hablar más despacio para que su ansiedad no fuera tan notoria. Llevaba también tres días insistiendo en hablar con Lee pero no conseguía nada. Nada fuera de un hiriente y rotundo rechazo— tu solo tienes que…</p><p>—¿Tengo <em>qué</em>? —le cuestionó señalándose escéptico ante lo dicho por Gaara—. No, no. Te equivocas. Deja de meterme ya, ¡estoy harto! ¡fastidiado de todo! Primero me avientas a Naruto como si fuera un simple paquete, luego quieres que me aleje de el para al final volver a dejármelo todo. ¿Sabes qué? Tienes que solucionar <em>tus</em> problemas, yo ya cumplí con mi deber moral, mi consciencia ahora descansará un poco y no precisamente gracias a ti —espetó con dureza, haciendo notar toda su molestia contenida hasta entonces—. Más vale que termines con tu red de mentiras, ya que para este momento hasta Menma y Kushina Uzumaki deben estar enterados de tus intenciones.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?!</p><p>Sasuke se irguió sobre su lugar. Resultaba indispensable dejar todo en claro de una vez, arrancar el mal de raíz, empezando por informarle a Gaara sobre sus recientes acciones. Inclusive, confesarle su interés en Naruto. Sin embargo, lo único que pudo decir fue…</p><p>—Le he contado la verdad a Naruto. Está enterado de que solo te interesa el dinero de su familia.</p><p>Gaara se quedó de piedra, sus labios formaron una mueca de aborrecimiento y sus puños se cerraron tan fuerte que se hizo daño en las palmas de sus manos. Lo dicho por Sasuke solo podía interpretarlo como una clara traición, la segunda para ser exactos. Pues, el problema con Lee también fue gracias a esa lengua tan larga del Uchiha.</p><p>—¡Eres un hijo de puta!</p><hr/><p>Menma preparó el almuerzo para ambos, su madre todavía tardaría varios días en regresar de su viaje de trabajo. Afortunadamente no se había ido sola, Nagato le acompañó como de costumbre. Al menos por ese lado podía estar tranquilo por ahora.</p><p>Esperará hasta que ella vuelva para poder contarle a detalle todo lo que ha ocurrido, en especial lo que descubrió con ayuda de Itachi. De momento, lo más importante para él es ayudarle a Naruto a reponerse, a asimilar y aceptar la realidad. El que Gaara no lo ame no es el fin del mundo, siempre será mejor estar solo que mal acompañado. Menma es la prueba viviente de ello.</p><p>Acomodó los platos en la mesa y miró una última vez el paquete que había dejado sobre ella por la mañana. Se trataba de las invitaciones de la boda de su hermano, que no eran muchas, pero sí muy elegantes.</p><p>Las trajeron muy temprano y Menma se encargó de recibirlas. Naruto ni se enteró de que llegaron por permanecer en su cuarto la mayor parte del tiempo; así que tampoco consideró prudente molestarlo solo para hacerle entrega de ellas, con un poco de suerte, ya no serán necesarias.</p><p>O eso es lo que él se obligaba a creer.</p><p>Tomó el paquete para guardarlo en uno de los cajones de su cuarto, luego caminó hasta el de su gemelo y tocó un par de veces.</p><p>—Vamos a comer Naruto, ya he puesto la mesa.</p><p>—No tengo hambre, Menma —le respondió desde adentro con voz adormilada.</p><p>—No te pregunté si quieres. Vienes o te sacaré yo mismo —ultimó antes de retornar al piso inferior.</p><p>Naruto llevaba tres días sin ir a la universidad, pero no tendría problemas por ahora, gracias a que pudo conseguirle un justificante médico por hasta una semana. Aunque claro, no pretendía dejarlo pasar la semana entera lamentándose por un ser tan insignificante, como Sabaku no Gaara.</p><p>Se acomodó en una de las sillas para proceder a tomar sus alimentos, las vibraciones a un lado de su plato lo hicieron dirigir la mirada a la pantalla de su teléfono, por lo que no pudo resistirse a abrir el mensaje al ver de quien se trataba:</p><p>
  <em>¿Cómo se encuentra Naruto?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Espero que vaya mejorando. Si necesitas algo, llámame.</em>
</p><p>Cada día, Itachi se encargaba de enviarle algún mensaje preguntándole por Naruto. Menma comenzaba a creer que, o Itachi es en extremo amable y solidario o no es más que un pretexto para seguir teniendo comunicación con él. La cual ya no era necesaria, pues él se encargaría de hacer entrar en razón a Naruto, así tuviera que colgarlo de cabeza en un árbol.</p><p>Releyó el texto una vez más antes de decidirse a contestar.</p><p><em>Llámame</em>, esa simple palabra era lo que le inquietaba. No parecía una sugerencia o consejo, lo veía como una petición.</p><p>Sonrió.</p><p>La escena fue tan similar a la de una colegiala que recibe un mensaje del chico que le atrae.</p><p>Menma frunció el entrecejo y se aferró a la orilla de la mesa. No podía permitirse el estar baboseando de esa forma, mucho menos teniendo a su gemelo sumido en el dolor por un corazón roto.</p><p>—¿Itachi…Uchiha?</p><p>Naruto rodeó la mesa para ir a sentarse frente a su hermano. El rubio pudo leer con exactitud el mensaje en el móvil de su gemelo gracias a que este se había quedado ensimismado por unos segundos. Menma lo veía con pánico disimulado; no es que quisiera ocultarle las cosas, es que hasta el momento no tuvo oportunidad de detenerse a pensar en cómo abordar el tema, sin que todo lo señalara como el autor intelectual de su desdicha.</p><p>Lo que solo contribuiría a que Naruto siguiera negándose a creer.</p><p>—¿Por qué pregunta por mi un familiar de Sasuke y, sobre todo, qué relación tienes tu con él, Menma?</p><p>—Come o se enfriará —indicó simple, evadiéndolo al llevarse a la boca una probada de su comida.</p><p>—No. Respóndeme lo que te pregunté —cruzó los brazos en tanto examinaba al contrario con sus azulinos ojos. No conocía al tal Itachi, pero no tenía que ser adivino para darse cuenta de que era pariente de Sasuke, además, el tipo debía ser muy cercano a Menma para escribirle con tanta familiaridad. Algo andaba mal ahí—. ¿Has estado divulgando mis asuntos personales?</p><p>—No.</p><p>Un intercambio de miradas y una insoportable tensión se instaló entre ambos Uzumaki. El rubio deseaba respuestas. No. Las necesitaba con desesperación, pese a ya tener demasiadas cosas encima, demasiado en lo que pensar.</p><p>—Bien. Escucha —solicitó al fin Menma, depositando uno de los cubiertos sobre el plato—. Itachi es el hermano mayor de Sasuke, el fue quien se enteró del verdadero propósito de Gaara y obligó a su hermano a decírtelo.</p><p>—O sea… —Naruto paseó su mirada en la superficie de la mesa, luego la devolvió a su hermano— que tu estás detrás de todo esto, Menma. Por eso estabas tan accesible el día que fui a su departamento, ¿no es así? —cuestionó disgustado—. Claro, no podías quedarte tan tranquilo viéndome feliz con Gaara.</p><p>—Ah, ¿eras feliz? —le preguntó mordaz y con una ceja alzada—. Qué raro. Porque yo nunca vi ese brillo delator de felicidad en tus ojos —el rubio rehuyó del contacto visual que había iniciado—. Puede que sí, que estuvieras emocionado con la idea, pero no era más que eso Naruto. Una vulgar ilusión —sus palabras salían sin mayor reparo. Hablarle bonito no iba con su personalidad—. Dime tú, ¿dónde está tu <em>novio</em> ahorita? ¿Por qué no ha venido a verte? Cuéntame, ¿cuántas veces te ha llamado en estos días? —insistió, una pregunta tras otra; su método para hacerle abrir los ojos era cruel, pero seguro sería peor si dejaba esto para cuando su madre volviera— ¿Tan siquiera te besa o te toma de la mano? Y si lo hace, dime qué sientes, ¿logra hacerte sentir amado o al menos apreciado? —siguió cuestionándolo—. Vamos, di algo hermano. Sácame de mi error, si es que soy yo quien está equivocado.</p><p>Menma aguardó por varios segundos, quería recibir una respuesta por parte de Naruto, que ahora ya había volteado a verlo con los ojos acuosos. Su rostro dejaba a la vista la impotencia, la furia reprimida al no poderle argumentar nada. Naruto no tenía una buena respuesta y lo sabía.</p><p>En su relación con Gaara había besos, muy pocos para su gusto, abrazos… también. Los <em>te amo</em> eran más bien dichos por él, y tomándolo por el hecho de que el amor se demuestra mejor con acciones que a base de palabras, pues tampoco tenía mucho que le pudiera servir como argumento. No existía nada. Nunca lo hubo y no lo habrá.</p><p>—Entiéndelo de una vez —prosiguió—. No te ama. <em>Gaara no te ama.</em></p><p>Así fue como Menma finalizó su diálogo. El labio inferior de Naruto tembló, agachó la cabeza y depositó la servilleta sobre la mesa.</p><p>—Lo sé —musitó, más para sí mismo que para respaldar a Menma.</p><p>Él lo sabía, muy en el fondo, pero lo hacía; simplemente se negaba a aceptar lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Porque era más cómodo así, porque por una vez quería presumir de un sueño cumplido.</p><p>Un sueño, que ahora más bien se parecía a la más cruel de las pesadillas.</p><hr/><p>La plática entre el par de amigos terminó mal.</p><p>Estuvieron a punto de liarse a golpes, pero por fortuna Itachi llegó en ese instante, interrumpiendo así la tensión y evitando que llegaran a mayores. El insistente sonido del timbre en la puerta fue lo que orilló a Gaara a soltarlo del cuello de la camisa, Sasuke nunca le agachó la cabeza y eso era lo que le mas le encolerizaba.</p><p>Cada uno tenía su propia opinión y perspectiva.</p><p>Sasuke quería dejar de mentir, de hecho, ya lo había conseguido sin importar lo que el pelirrojo pudiera pensar al respecto. Gaara quería recuperar a Lee, pero también continuaba aferrado a la idea de obedecer a su padre, aun sabiendo que las consecuencias no solo podrían ser legales, sino que también lastimaría a un chico inocente, cuyo único error fue haberse enamorado de él.</p><p>La gota que derramó el vaso de su paciencia se dio cuando, al calor de la discusión, Sasuke le llamó cobarde. Y ahí, justo ahí fue cuando no soporto más y se le fue encima.</p><p>Como siempre, Itachi llegaba en el mejor momento.</p><p>—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó el mayor en cuanto su hermano abrió la puerta y los vio.</p><p>Sasuke respiraba un tanto agitado, Gaara permaneció de pie cerca de la sala con el ceño fruncido y con una de sus manos todavía empuñada.</p><p>—Nada —respondió, intentando hacer pasar desapercibido el reciente conflicto—. Gaara estaba por marcharse, ¿no es así?</p><p>El nombrado no dijo nada, avanzó hasta pasar entre ellos sin despedirse, no hacía falta tanto formalismo después de que estuvo a punto de partirle la cara al dueño del departamento. Gaara no tenía intenciones de aparentar nada. Su amistad con Sasuke estaba más que fragmentada, rota y hecha trizas.</p><p>Esta traición no la olvidaría ni en mil años.</p><p>Iba ya a medio pasillo cuando Itachi le habló desde la entrada del departamento.</p><p>—Gaara —se detuvo sin girarse ante el llamado—. Están investigando a tu padre. Deberías reconsiderar tu postura, eres muy joven para terminar como él.</p><p>Y fue todo. Itachi ingresó a la vivienda junto a Sasuke.</p><hr/><p>Eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando Ino y Shikamaru hicieron su aparición en la casa de sus amigos los Uzumaki, hasta ese día no habían podido presentarse a visitarlos, especialmente a Naruto, que era quien más le preocupaba.</p><p>Para entonces, Menma ya les había contado gran parte de toda la historia, la negación de su hermano y su plática durante el almuerzo. Todavía no podían asimilar el hecho de que todo este tiempo la teoría de Menma fuera cierta, sin embargo, lo era, y de una manera aún más cruel de lo que pensaron.</p><p>Ino subió para charlar un rato con su rubio amigo, mientras que Shikamaru esperó en la sala en compañía de Menma.</p><p>—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó, entreabriendo la puerta de la recamara.</p><p>—¿Vienes a reírte de mí? —replicó el rubio, abrazando sus rodillas. Daba por hecho que ella ya estaría al tanto de todo.</p><p>—Sabes que no.</p><p>Ino lo miró ofendida, pero no lo recriminaría porque comprendía su situación y estaba ahí para servirle de apoyo. Como una verdadera amiga.</p><p>—Lo siento. Pasa.</p><p>Ingresó en la habitación y se sentó justo delante de él, evitó pronunciar palabra alguna. Lo envolvió en un abrazo algo incómodo debido a la posición de Naruto, quien enseguida se dejó hacer. Estaba segura de que su amigo necesitaba ese tipo de muestras de afecto porque, conociendo a Menma, era obvio que no comportaría así de cariñoso con él.</p><p>Sería peor aun cuando Kushina Uzumaki regresara de su viaje de trabajo. Pero, al menos por ahora, no quería que Naruto se preocupara por ello.</p><p>Estuvieron un buen rato así, hasta que ella se separó para observarlo mejor. Con su mano derecha le apartó unos mechones rebeldes que insistían en cubrirle los ojos, en sus mejillas aun quedaba el rastro del llanto silencioso, el cual le limpió con sus pulgares.</p><p>—A ver, sonríe —le pidió.</p><p>—Ino, por favor…</p><p>—Solo sonríe —insistió.</p><p>Naruto suspiró y relajó su semblante lo mejor posible. Lentamente, curvó sus labios en un intento fallido de sonrisa. Ante esto, Ino rio y le pellizcó las mejillas.</p><p>—No así, tonto —le regañó aumentando la presión en esa zona de su cara.</p><p>—Perdón. Por ahora no puedo hacerlo bien —una vez libre de aquel apretón, se talló con ambas manos. Eso fue doloroso.</p><p>—Me alegra oír ese <em>por ahora</em>. Significa que este mal momento pasará y volverás con energías renovadas —Naruto asintió, no muy convencido de que eso sea lo que quiso dar a entender en realidad—. Ahora dime, ¿Qué ha pasado con ese infeliz?</p><p>—Ino —expresó en tono recriminatorio.</p><p>—Ay, lo siento —rodó los ojos y se vio obligada a modificar su pregunta— ¿Qué ha pasado con Gaara? —una sonrisa por demás falsa se asomó en sus labios.</p><p>De inmediato, Naruto reprodujo el gesto de hace un momento en ella. Apretujó levemente sus mejillas para decirle exactamente lo mismo, terminaron riendo animadamente durante varios segundos.</p><p>—Así es como me gusta verte, a mi y a todo el mundo —expuso la chica—. ¿Y bien? ¿Me contarás?</p><p>—Nada todavía. No he hablado con el —aceptó cabizbajo—. Tengo miedo.</p><p>—¿De qué? —Ino le levantó del mentón para verlo fijamente—. ¿De que sea verdad o de que te diga que no es cierto y tú le creas a la primera?</p><p>—No… es eso —ladeó la cabeza para evitar la mirada escudriñadora de su amiga—. Bueno sí, algo hay de eso, pero también es porque…</p><p>—Porque… —repitió ella, alentándolo a proseguir.</p><p>Naruto se tocó los labios inconscientemente y sacudió la cabeza casi en automático. Estaba rememorando los besos con Sasuke, su voz, su imponente presencia… Esa bendita mirada altiva y arrogante que solo él puede poseer.</p><p>Mal.</p><p>Todo lo estaba. Sasuke, Gaara, incluso él mismo.</p><p>¿Qué clase de mala broma les estaba jugando la vida?</p><p>Y mientras, su amiga seguía esperando a que le respondiera.</p><p>—Ino… —musitó, ella lo tomó de la mano para darle apoyo—. Creo que me gusta otra persona que no… debería gustarme. Alguien muy pero muy cercano a Gaara —admitió avergonzado, con un sonrojo que le llegaba hasta las orejas.</p><p>—Ay cielo —agregó conmovida—. No hay necesidad de que me digas de quien se trata, eras el único que no se había dado cuenta. Te felicito por este avance.</p><p>—¿Qué? —la miró perplejo.</p><p>—Es Sasuke, ¿no? —una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus labios—. Pero primero tienes que arreglar tus asuntos con Gaara y aclarar tus sentimientos, antes de pensar en comerte a su amigo el buenote —le explicaba, apuntándolo con uno de sus dedos sin quitar esa sonrisa maliciosa—. Te advierto que solo porque me di cuenta que ya le tenias echado el ojo, no me le fui encima esa noche en la discoteca.</p><p>—¡Oye! Yo no estoy pensando en…</p><p>Un par de toques en la puerta les interrumpió la conversación, enseguida se miraron entre ellos. Naruto se acercó el dedo índice a la boca e Ino guardó silencio.</p><p>—Naruto —habló Menma del otro lado—. Abajo está un chico que dice ser amigo tuyo.</p><p>—¿Quién? —preguntó extrañado, pues no esperaba a nadie a esas horas.</p><p>—Se llama Rock Lee.</p><hr/><p>Luego de varios minutos, Ino y Shikamaru se fueron prometiendo volver al día siguiente. Menma subió para darles privacidad y dejarles la sala para que conversaran a gusto. Todo parecía indicar que el tal Rock Lee si era amigo de su gemelo.</p><p>No obstante, le hubiera gustado enterarse de qué era eso tan importante que debían tratar eso dos.</p><p>Suficiente. Se alejó de ahí al percatarse que ya estaba actuando como su madre.</p><p>—¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar? —le preguntó el rubio a su amigo.</p><p>—No, estoy bien. Gracias.</p><p>—Café, agua, jugo, sake tal vez —sugirió, recordando el repertorio de bebidas con el que contaban actualmente en la casa.</p><p>—No, de verdad estoy bien así.</p><p>—Bueno, como quieras —tomó asiento delante de el— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí Lee? —Naruto estaba entusiasmado con su visita, sin embargo, el nunca le dio su dirección.</p><p>—Pues… —rascó su cabeza un tanto apenado por lo siguiente— la tomé de los archivos de la empresa. Discúlpame, pero era importante venir a hablar contigo personalmente.</p><p>—Entiendo… creo —comentó extrañado—. ¿De que quieres hablar? ¿te pasó algo?</p><p>—No exactamente —trataba de controlarse internamente, lo ultimo que necesitaba de momento era soltarse a llorar, se supone que ya venía preparado para esto. Le tomó varios días hacerlo—. Naruto, ¿de verdad estás enamorado del joven con el que piensas casarte?</p><p>Una risita cargada de amargura fue emitida por el Uzumaki.</p><p>Si le hubieran hecho esa misma pregunta hace unas semanas, su respuesta hubiera sido un <em>sí</em> automático. Indudable, creíble y certero. Hoy, la realidad era otra, simplemente no estaba seguro. Ni de eso, ni de nada en absoluto.</p><p>Y entre más lo pensaba, más molestia y migraña le causaba.</p><p>—Te voy a ser sincero, porque sé que puedo confiar en ti —Lee lo miró atentamente—. No lo sé. Lo más probable es que no haya tal boda.</p><p>Rock Lee se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos, no era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar. De hecho, le sorprendía bastante, pero también le daba cierto nivel de alivio. Eso quería decir que Naruto había cambiado de parecer por voluntad propia o…</p><p>—Gaara solo está conmigo por el dinero de mi familia. Aunque no sé qué le hace pensar que al casarse conmigo tendrá acceso a él, pero en fin —resopló afligido, esto seguía siendo doloroso y, en cierta medida, también humillante—. No hablemos de mí, Lee. Dime, ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar el sábado? ¿le pasó algo a tu papá? —Naruto hizo una pregunta tras otra, sin darle espacio para responder ninguna.</p><p>El chico de cejas pobladas no entendía como es que Naruto ya estaba enterado. Era justo lo que el venía a contarle, así como de su relación clandestina con Sabaku no Gaara, de la cual estaba más que arrepentido, pero, si Naruto ya conocía la parte importante de todo, entonces no tenía caso atormentarlo con más.</p><p>—Olvídalo, no era tan importante en realidad —mintió, poniéndose de pie para salir de ahí—. Aquella noche mi padre se sentía un poco mal, pero nada qué preocuparse. Así que quise venir a disculparme personalmente por no decirte nada. Lamento haberte quitado el tiempo con mis tonterías —su risa se tornó nerviosa.</p><p>—No digas eso, Lee. Eres bienvenido a mi casa cuando gustes venir, eres mi amigo y estoy para lo que gustes —añadió gentilmente y Lee no pudo sentirse peor de que ya lo hacía.</p><p>—Te lo agradezco, en serio.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro de que no nada más? —insistió, desconcertado con su repentino cambio de actitud.</p><p>—Si. Adiós Naruto.</p><p>—Adiós, no —le corrigió—. Hasta pronto, Lee.</p><p>Vio una última vez al rubio y asintió con un nudo en la garganta. Al menos, por su parte, si era un adiós definitivo.</p><p>Emprendió el camino de regreso a su hogar, conforme caminaba algunas lágrimas se le escapaban. Le pareció suficiente con que Naruto no fuera a casarse con Gaara, con que estuviera al tanto de que en realidad todo era un engaño por conveniencia, no era necesario lastimarlo más…</p><p>¿Cómo decirle que fue el amante del pelirrojo durante todo este tiempo?</p><p>Bastaba con cargar con ese error en su consciencia, por el resto de su vida.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Dilema</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿Exactamente cuándo fue que se interesó en Gaara?</p><p>Naruto no lo recuerda a ciencia cierta.</p><p>Muy probablemente ocurrió durante una reunión de empresarios a la que asistió obligado por su madre. Ahí lo vio por primera vez, el pelirrojo portaba un traje elegante color negro junto a su hermano Kankuro, a quien extrañamente no volvió a ver jamás. Ambos estaban rodeados por varias jovencitas hermosas e incluso algunos chicos tan atractivos como ellos.</p><p>Naruto se quedó contemplando la escena y fue en ese instante cuando Gaara miró en su dirección para regalarle una media sonrisa amable, como un saludo cordial. Solo eso y nada más.</p><p>Acción que él percibió como un flechazo automático. Un gesto que bastó para que, a partir de ahí, se asegurara de ir tras él hasta obtener una oportunidad. De ser posible, la única. La definitiva.</p><p>De eso, han pasado alrededor de tres años, actualmente está a solo un pequeño paso de convertir en realidad ese sueño de adolescencia, de cumplirse ese <em>capricho</em>, como su propia madre ha nombrado a su inminente matrimonio con Gaara.</p><p>¿Será solo eso?</p><p>Un capricho nacido a sus 16 años que no pudo ser cumplido en aquel tiempo. Por esa misma razón, simplemente se aferró a su ilusión como si de ello dependiera su vida, algo que ahora que lo está experimentando no le llena por completo. No es como lo imaginaba. No hay magia, ni arcoíris de miles de colores. No hay, de menos, una atracción mutua. De hecho, es probable que no exista nada en concreto.</p><p>Y luego, aparece Sasuke.</p><p>Al que conoció por accidente una tarde en el parque, quien no es precisamente parecido a Gaara a pesar de que son amigos, pero esto no se trata de compararlos, sino de analizar los pros y los contras de su situación.</p><p>Los últimos meses ha estado junto a él, han convivido, han reído y hasta llorado juntos. Conoce a su madre y el a la suya. En cambio, con Gaara apenas y se ve, siempre está ocupado, nunca tiene tiempo, rara vez le llama o lo invita a salir… ¿Es porque solo quiere casarse con él por interés?</p><p>Súbitamente, para Naruto es como si todo encajara a la perfección. Como si su misma racionalidad le hubiese otorgado unas gafas de realidad aumentada, capaces de hacerle ver hasta el más mínimo detalle y todos los absurdos habidos en ese intento de relación. Cada una de las cosas que para el resto fue evidente desde el inicio.</p><p>Es por eso que esa tarde se encontraba sollozando en posición fetal, tumbado sobre el colchón que ha sido testigo de sus desvelos en los últimos días. Sufre, aun si lo que siente por ese pelirrojo no es amor, no deja de ser doloroso el sentirse utilizado. Imaginó que cuando estuviera por casarse se sentiría dichoso y amado por la persona que fuera su pareja.</p><p>Para su mala suerte, de eso, no hay nada.</p><p>—Sasuke…</p><p>Sin querer se frotó los labios con la yema de sus dedos, cerró sus ojos conteniendo el llanto, concentrándose en rememorar esos besos y las sensaciones que le despertó en todo su ser con ese contacto prohibido, contacto que consintió también. Por lo que no hay un solo culpable.</p><p>Porque Sasuke también le atrae. Mucho. Demasiado.</p><p>Como las abejas a la miel, como un imán a prácticamente cualquier objeto metálico. Le gusta, tanto como un helado en un día caluroso o el chocolate caliente en las noches de invierno.</p><p>No.</p><p>Mala comparación.</p><p>Le gusta más que eso. Puede que sea más que solo un <em>gustar</em>.</p><p>—Quiero verlo. Necesito verlo.</p><p>Se levantó para cambiarse, se lavó la cara, arregló su cabello y guardó su billetera en sus bolsillos.</p><p>Al bajar las escaleras escuchó a Menma preguntarle a dónde se dirigía, pero no se tomó la molestia de responder. Todo lo que hizo fue salir de casa y tomar un taxi e indicarle que lo llevara a la dirección que a estas alturas ya se sabía de memoria.</p><hr/><p>—¿Qué hacen?</p><p>—Nos vamos —respondió Temari, sin dejar de guardar a toda prisa algunas de sus pertenencias en la maleta sobre la cama.</p><p>Gaara observó como también su madre iba y venía de la habitación principal, trayendo consigo otro par de maletas con ropa que supuso era de ella. Karura se detuvo junto a él y se aferró a su brazo para levantar la cara y verlo a los ojos.</p><p>Supo entonces que había estado llorando.</p><p>—Ven con nosotros, hijo —sus palabras salieron más bien como una súplica.</p><p>—Es que no entiendo, ¿a dónde, madre?</p><p>—Conmigo.</p><p>Su hermano hizo acto de aparición justo en la entrada de la habitación de Temari, Gaara tuvo que acercarse más para apreciarlo mejor. Kankuro lucía mucho más mayor de lo que debería verse, se lo atribuía a las largas jornadas de trabajo a las que seguramente se exponía desde que se marchó. Debía ser eso, o tal vez se había vuelto más descuidado en su aspecto.</p><p>—¿No hay un abrazo para tu hermano preferido? —inquirió aquel, extendiendo de a poco sus brazos a la espera de ser correspondido.</p><p>Eran varios años sin verlo, sin tener mucha información sobre él o por lo menos la suficiente. Y lo entendía, no se lo reprocharía jamás, porque después de todo Kankuro tuvo las agallas de luchar por su libertad y felicidad, pese a que su decisión implicara comenzar de cero.</p><p>Gaara no dudó, salió de su enajenación únicamente para arrojarse sobre él y ser recibido por los brazos que tantas veces lo sostuvieron en el pasado. En medio de todo el caos de su vida, este era apenas un suspiro de alivio, pero aun así lo agradecía. Necesitaba al menos un evento agradable en su vida.</p><p>—¿Cómo entraste? —le preguntó, separándose cuando se sintió satisfecho del abrazo—. ¿Dónde está tu novia?</p><p>—Esposa —corrigió el mayor, sonriendo orgulloso al darle la noticia—. Nos hemos casado legalmente hace un año, me hubiera gustado que estuvieran ahí, pero…</p><p>—Entiendo —Gaara le dio un leve apretón en el hombro, no había necesidad de aclarar lo evidente—. Lo que aún no me has dicho es qué haces aquí tan… tranquilo.</p><p>Hasta ahora reparaba en que, al llegar, no se topó con nadie. Ni los fieles guardaespaldas de su padre, ni el personal del servicio se encontraban en la casa y eso, era jodidamente extraño. En los últimos días Rasa llenó la casa de personal de seguridad, le atribuyó todo a que quería mantenerlos más vigilados y controlados que antes.</p><p>—Te lo resumiré —Kankuro señaló hacia la cama para que ambos tomaran asiento y pudieran charlas más a gusto. Temari seguía empacando ahora sin tanta prisa, tener a sus hermanos y a su madre le daba estabilidad, además también quería enterarse de los detalles—. Nuestro padre ha desaparecido.</p><p>—¿Cómo así? ¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó, más por curiosidad que por preocupación.</p><p>—Por la mañana, trajeron una orden de aprehensión en su contra. Al parecer está involucrado en varios actos delictivos —añadió Temari, cerrando al fin su maleta.</p><p>—Así es —Kankuro inhaló y exhaló antes de continuar—. He de admitir que tengo parte de la responsabilidad en el que lo hayan investigado. Antes de irme ya tenía ciertas pruebas de sus malos manejos, pero no las suficientes y pasé todo este tiempo trabajando para poder darme el lujo de hundirlo —explicó—. No sabía por dónde comenzar, sin embargo lo hice. Aunque no hubiera logrado nada de no ser por los agentes del gobierno y Shisui, quien me ha asesorado en todo el proceso.</p><p>—¿Shishui Uchiha? —indagó— ¿el primo de Sasuke?</p><p>—Ese mismo.</p><p>—¿Cómo es que…</p><p>—Eso no importa ahora —le cortó, a Kankuro le hubiera gustado darle todos los pormenores, pero no ahí. No en territorio de Rasa, pese a que no estuviera presente. Esa casa seguía siendo un peligro, posiblemente cualquier parte lo será hasta que por fin lo atrapen—. Me Llevaré a mama y a Temari a casa del tío Yashamaru al sur de la ciudad, no me iré hasta que todo esté arreglado —Gaara lo analizaba con la mirada, su voz era tan firme. Todo en su hermano lo era, a comparación de el mismo—. Eres libre de hacer lo que gustes, pero no puedes quedarte en esta casa. Puedes venir con nosotros hasta que todo mejore.</p><p>De todo lo que Kankuro le hubo dicho, solo una pequeña pero concisa frase fue la que resaltó en su cabeza y se instaló en el centro de sus pensamientos, como si de un anuncio gigante se tratara.</p><p>
  <em>«Eres libre de hacer lo que gustes».</em>
</p><p>Libre, aunque no por su propio esfuerzo y decisión.</p><p>¿Era real?</p><p>Se tomó su tiempo para cavilar en lo que debería hacer, aunque resultaba bastante obvio lo que decidiría. Tendría que estar demente como para seguir acatando las disposiciones de un actual prófugo de la justicia.</p><p>Poco a poco el oxígeno abandonó sus pulmones, permitiendo a sus hombros descansar de una pesada carga invisible para la mayoría, pero no para sus familiares ahí presentes. Fue una exhalación de desahogo.</p><p>Sentirse feliz de que su padre estuviera a punto de ser apresado, era ilógico. Mas lo estaba. Todos en esa habitación lo estaban. Años de vivir en el agravio y la dominación llegaban a su fin. O eso es lo que las circunstancias actuales prometían.</p><p>—¿Qué piensas hacer, hijo? —su madre se sentó junto a él, entrelazando sus manos con las suyas, brindándole confianza y soporte—. Decídelo tu.</p><hr/><p>Al estar parado ya frente a la puerta de aquel departamento, la indecisión se hizo presente una vez más.</p><p>La punta de sus dedos rozó una y otra vez el botón que accionaría el timbre, aquel que le daría la oportunidad de ver al bien parecido hombre de mirada analítica y semblante apático. Solo presionar, es lo único que tenía que hacer si realmente ese era su deseo.</p><p>No.</p><p>Cambió de opinión.</p><p>Se dio media vuelta y eligió regresar por donde vino, tampoco es como si fuera a morir por no verlo durante algún tiempo. Además, Sasuke también le había mentido y eso no podía olvidarlo, sin importar cuanto le gustara.</p><p>Caminó unos metros con la cabeza agachada, fue un completo error el haber ido hasta ahí…</p><p>—Naruto.</p><p>Su nombre fue emitido en apenas un murmullo, pero uno lo suficientemente intenso como para no tomarlo en cuenta. Miró hacia dentro del elevador que acababa de abrirse, Sasuke estaba por salir de él justamente. Se dio cuenta que debió haberse retirado hace varios minutos, más bien, nunca debió haber ido.</p><p>Sin más lo ignoró y …</p><p>—¿A dónde vas? —para cuando se dio cuenta, Sasuke ya lo tenía sujeto por la muñeca, en un intento desesperado por evitar que se marchara. Ansiaba hablar con Naruto, saber qué lo había llevado hasta ahí en esta ocasión.</p><p>—A casa —contestó de forma tajante, sin mirarle.</p><p>Lo que motivó a Naruto a ir a ese lugar, fue un impulso estúpido. El mismo que ahora se presentaba para convencerle de que, huir de ahí sin decir nada más, era todavía mejor opción que quedarse a dialogar.</p><p>—Te llevo —se ofreció sin pensar, por sorpresa (grata por supuesto) de toparse al rubio ahí, sus reacciones se entorpecían.</p><p>—¡No! —increpó, su tono de voz fue de enfado, con rencor incluido—. Suéltame ya —pidió modulando mejor su tono. No pretendía empezar una discusión entre el pasillo y el elevador de un edificio de departamentos. Sería una ridiculez.</p><p>—No, hasta que me digas a qué has venido, porque viniste a buscarme a mí. No creo que conozcas a alguien más en este mismo edificio —se jactó, sonriendo a medias con su arrogancia característica.</p><p>—Pues te vas a quedar esperando por q… ¡wahhh! ¡BÁJAME!</p><p>Cual costal de papas, Sasuke lo había cargado sobre su hombro y lo peor era que no parecía costarle en lo absoluto. Naruto se sentía más bien un trapo al viento, uno que fue llevado hasta el interior del pequeño hogar del Uchiha bastardo y depositado en uno de los sofás. Escuchó el portazo y enseguida el tintineo de las llaves que le cortaban toda oportunidad de escapar, al menos por ese medio.</p><p>Sasuke lo raptó en segundos, mientras el apenas y consiguió enderezarse sobre el mueble para adoptar una posición defensiva.</p><p>¿Y ahora qué?</p><p>Ocultando sus temores crecientes, el rubio lo observó andar hasta acomodarse el asiento delante suyo. Sasuke era elegancia en movimiento, lo vio colocar una pierna sobre la otra y cruzarse de brazos. Todo, sin hacer un solo gesto.</p><p>Cuanto odiaba eso.</p><p>—¿Y bien? —preguntó el Uchiha, ignorando el hecho de que lo metió ahí a la fuerza.</p><p>—¡Me has secuestrado! ¡Delincuente! —acusó, señalándole con el dedo y poniéndose de pie. Daba gracias al cielo de que no se le ocurriera atarlo o algo peor.</p><p>—No digas tonterías, solo me aseguré de que no me evadieras como has estado haciéndolo los últimos días. Una vez que te expreses podrás irte sin problema. Lo prometo.</p><p>—Tu palabra no vale nada, Sasuke. Ya no para mí —arrojó sin miramientos.</p><p>—Eso lo sé. Solo cuéntame a qué has venido.</p><p>Naruto no dijo nada, resopló con fastidio y adoptó la actitud de un niño de al menos 6 años luego de ser regañado, subió sus pies en el pulcro sofá del anfitrión para poder abrazarse las rodillas cómodamente. Aprovechó la posición para enterrar la cara entre ellas y evadir la mirada inquisidora de Sasuke.</p><p>No tenía opción, lo había encerrado y estaba bien. No podría escapar, pero sí ignorarlo, sin importar lo infantil que resultara.</p><p>Sasuke se pasó la mano por todo el rostro con frustración, no por la actitud del rubio, a esa ya estaba acostumbrada de algún modo; sino de que estuviera ensuciando su sillón seminuevo con los tenis.</p><p>—Baja los pies —ordenó, siendo olímpicamente ignorado—. Iré a ordenar mi cuarto mientras se te pasa el berrinche. Más vale que sea pronto porque ya está oscureciendo, a menos que quieras quedarte a dormir ahí.</p><p>Dicho esto, abandonó la sala para realizar lo previamente indicado. Naruto levantó la cabeza para ver cómo se metía en la habitación y cerraba la puerta, Sasuke lo irritaba en ocasiones, esto era un muy buen ejemplo de ello.</p><p>¿Cómo puede sentir atracción por alguien así?</p><hr/><p>Menma ingresó al cuarto de su gemelo en busca de una pista, algo que le permitiera saber a dónde se largó con tanta prisa. No le gustaba sentir incertidumbre al desconocer su paradero.</p><p>Primero creyó que lo más probable era que fuera en busca de Gaara, lo cual le hacía hervir la sangre, pero quería creer que Naruto solo lo haría con el firme propósito de mandarlo a la mierda, junto con todos los planes de matrimonio. Entonces al fin podría quemar las invitaciones o usarlas como posavasos en la oficina, para cuando tomara el café en un día atareado junto a su madre y su primo Nagato.</p><p>La sola idea le divertía, mas no pudo entregarse a la risa al haberse percatado de que el celular de Naruto sonaba sobre la cama.</p><p><em>Amorcito</em>, se leía en la pantalla.</p><p>No era necesario molestarse en indagar a quien tenía guardado de ese modo su gemelo en los contactos. Lo que sí le parecía inaudito era que, después de todo, aún no le cambiara el nombre o eliminara el número, por lo menos por ¿dignidad?, pero Naruto es tan… Naruto.</p><p>Las llamadas entraban una tras otra, Gaara debía estar desesperado por contactar con su hermano, mas no estaba ahí para atenderlo. Volvió a dejarlo sobre el colchón luego de ponerlo en silencio, no se atrevería a responder las llamadas por respeto a su hermano, al hecho de que se trataba de un asunto que le correspondía cerrar Naruto y a nadie más que a él.</p><p>Y también porque Menma no se contendría de decirle un par de verdades a Gaara.</p><p>—Sufre un poco, reverendo idiota—comentó con una sonrisa malvada.</p><p>Al menos ahora podía estar seguro de que su gemelo no se encontraba con ese tipo.</p><hr/><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>Naruto se decidió a preguntar, en cuanto Sasuke se acercó para depositar un vaso con jugo sobre la mesita de centro. Pasó al menos veinte minutos en la misma posición y renuente a hablar, su cuerpo había empezado a entumecerse de a poco, exigiéndole moverse.</p><p>—¿Ya se te ha pasado la rabieta? —Sasuke lo escudriñó con la mirada—. Bien… —suspiró, tomando asiento nuevamente—. Porque ¿qué?</p><p>—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —espetó, en sus ojos se podía notar el dolor que la simple pregunta le provocaba— ¿Acaso mi amistad no era lo suficientemente importante para ti como para ser honesto conmigo?</p><p>—No es eso.</p><p>—¿Entonces?</p><p>—No era un asunto que me concerniera</p><p>—Ah, claro…</p><p>—¿Vas a dejarme hablar o no? —Sasuke lo confrontó, la paciencia no estaba dentro de sus virtudes. Mucho menos en los últimos meses.</p><p>Naruto giró la cabeza hacia otro lado, formando en sus labios un mohín de disgusto, pero a que a la vez le indicaba que podía continuar. Ante ello. Sasuke hubiera querido reír, sin embargo se contuvo, para que la conversación pudiera fluir con la seriedad que ameritaba.</p><p>—Suficiente cargo de conciencia tenía ya con que Gaara me contara todo buscando una vía de desahogo. Yo no te conocía, ni tu a mí. No teníamos por qué hacernos tan… cercanos, de ninguna manera debíamos convivir, pasar tanto tiempo juntos, siendo solo tu y yo, pero pasó.</p><p>—Al grano, Sasuke —pidió, nervioso por el rumbo de sus palabras.</p><p>—El punto es, que varias veces le pedí que te respetara, que te diera tu lugar al menos, supongo que le pedía imposibles porque ama tanto a ese chico que nunca pudo alejarse completamente de él. Su argumento siempre fue que todo lo hacía por …</p><p>—¿Cómo se llama? —su explicación fue nuevamente interrumpida. Naruto volteó a mirarlo fijamente, había lagrimas a punto de escurrirse de sus ojos. El enterarse de que su todavía <em>prometido</em> siempre ha estado enamorado de alguien más, suponía otro duro golpe para su persona—. Dímelo, ¿contra quién he estado compitiendo sin saberlo siquiera?</p><p>—No, Naruto. tu no competías con nadie, porque esa era una guerra perdida ya —le aclaró—. Gaara se enamoró de Rock Lee mucho antes.</p><p>—¿Qué? —El entrecejo de Naruto se contrajo con extrañeza.</p><p>Rock Lee, el chico al que conoció por una casualidad de la vida en plena vía publica, al cual seguramente no hubiera podido conocer de otra manera, ni a través del contexto empresarial porque a Naruto no le interesa ni un gramo. Entonces… ¿Cómo?</p><p>¿Cómo es que Gaara y Lee se conocían?</p><p>¿Cómo es que se enamoraron?</p><p>¿Cuándo?</p><p>Por mucho que deseara saberlo, las respuestas a todas esas interrogantes no le harían ningún bien. Sería masoquista de su parte querer seguir indagando en el tema.</p><p>Se masajeó la cien son la punta de sus dedos, las ganas de llorar habían sido desplazadas por un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Es que nada le parecía lógico ahora, todo parecía carecer de forma y fondo.</p><p>—Debes tener muchas dudas, pero no conozco el resto de los detalles. A Lee lo conocí hace seis meses, cuando Gaara y el eran novios ya, por aquellos días parecían tener la intención de hacer público su romance, luego se vino todo lo demás…</p><p>—Tiene que ser una broma —el rubio trataba de reír, porque no quería dejarse invadir por su ¿decepción? ¿rabia? No existía palabra que definiera su sentir—. Lee es mi amigo, el no… no me haría algo así.</p><p>—No dudo que lo sea, pero ¿hace cuánto lo conoces? ¿dos, tres semanas? Un mes a lo mucho —arguyó, evitaría a toda costa que Naruto se negara una vez más a creer, a ver la realidad tal cual es. Por dolorosa que sea—. Si te hace sentir mejor, Lee no sabía quién eras tu hasta que se lo dije aquella noche, el también desconocía muchas cosas. No lo justifico, a ninguno, ni siquiera a mi mismo, solo quiero que sepas que todo tiene un trasfondo.</p><p>—Si claro. Todos son unos mentirosos —musitó, ocultado su rostro entre sus manos. Las gotas salinas fluían en abundancia, como un río que desborrada y corre libre, llevándose todo a su paso—. No quiero escuchar nada más, ya tuve suficiente —limpió sus lágrimas como pudo y se sumergió en el mutismo y la indiferencia en el mismo sitio.</p><p>Una llamada desde la oficina de Itachi obligó a Sasuke a dejarlo a solas y responder a ella dentro de la cocina.</p><p>En los días siguientes, tendría que dedicar todo su tiempo libre y más para auxiliar a Itachi, a pesar de que este en un inicio se había negado a tal cosa. Deseaba que Sasuke se centrara en los estudios, que no viviera el estrés laboral a gran escala hasta que estuviera graduado y libre de la presión universitaria. Desgraciadamente, Shisui tenía un nuevo caso que atender, el problema relacionado con Rasa requería de todo su tiempo y atención, después de todo es abogado, no administrador ni profesionista afín a las finanzas.</p><p>En cambio, Sasuke se está preparando para ello.</p><p>Luego de una charla de al menos 15 minutos, retornó a la sala para hallarse con un Naruto dormido con su cabeza apoyada en el brazo del sillón. Resopló, al tiempo que abandonaba su celular sobre la mesa.</p><p>La noche no podría complicarse más.</p><hr/><p>Al despertar, se dio cuenta de que no eran las sábanas de su cama las que lo arropaban, ni tampoco era su colorido cuarto en el que se hallaba durmiendo plácidamente. Sus zapatos yacían a un lado de la cama y su cartera sobre la mesita de al lado. Faltaba su teléfono, pero seguramente lo dejó olvidado en su casa.</p><p>Bajo del colchón y salió de aquella habitación tan organizada, todas las luces estaban apagadas y el reloj digital en la pared marcaba las 01:35 am, ¿Cuántas horas se había quedado dormido?</p><p>Tropezó contra uno de los sofás, despertando al dueño del departamento que al parecer dormitaba sobre este. Sasuke encendió la lampara contigua a él y una luz tenue le alumbró cerca del rostro.</p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, ahogando un bostezo—. No estarás pensando en irte a tu casa a estas horas ¿o sí? —Naruto negó con la cabeza—. Entonces vuelve a dormir…</p><p>—Pero es tu cama.</p><p>—¿Y? No pasa nada con que duerma hoy aquí. Además, no tengo cuarto para vi…</p><p>—Duerme conmigo —le pidió, con un deje de vergüenza.</p><p>—No, eres un hombre adulto. Actúa como tal.</p><p>—Lo haré en cuanto amanezca, ¿sí? Por ahora solo quiero que estés conmigo mientras me duermo.</p><p>—Naruto… —chasqueó la lengua irritado. Ha estado haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse, por reprimir sus sentimientos, darle espacio para asimilar los acontecimientos, pero el rubio no parece percatarse de ello. Tan despistado como siempre— ¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente?</p><p>—Compañía, es todo.</p><p>Sasuke suspiró rendido. Se incorporó para dirigirse a la habitación, no sin antes llevarse a Naruto consigo tomándolo del brazo con un poco de brusquedad. Todo el tiempo que pasa junto a él, lo ha sentido como si usurpara el lugar que todavía -y por la inacción de Naruto- le corresponde a Gaara.</p><p>Si Naruto quiere salir, platicar, divertirse o asistir a reuniones, Sasuke es quien termina siendo parte de esos planes. Si Naruto necesita un abrazo o alguien con quien desahogarse, también. Incluso ahora, al final es el quien ha tomado la responsabilidad, quien le ha contado las verdades y respondido la mayoría de sus dudas.</p><p>No miente al decir que esta harto, pero no del rubio. Sino de los problemas ajenos y de, muy en el fondo, sentirse como la segunda opción, porque no hay otra manera en la que pueda describirse.</p><p>Y sin embargo ahí estaba ya, tumbado en la cama con Naruto acomodándose a su lado, invitándole a abrazarlo hasta que pueda conciliar el sueño, siendo incapaz de decir nada.</p><p>Incapaz de decir <em>No,</em> de nuevo.</p><p>Se ha ablandado demasiado y no le agrada, porque es signo de debilidad y en este mundo no hay lugar para personas débiles. Pero toda esa nube de pensamientos se disipaba al sentir la mejilla de Naruto frotarse contra su pecho, como buscando mayor contacto, siendo imposible al encontrarse ya demasiado juntos.</p><p>De seguir así, posiblemente terminaría en el suelo.</p><p>—Sasuke Uchiha —le nombró Naruto. Tuvo que emitir un quejido para que supiera que lo escuchaba—. Eres un mentiroso.</p><p>—Lo sé —respondió, rondando los ojos sabiendo que no podía verlo.</p><p>—Y un engreído, soberbio, petulante y calculador.</p><p>—Claro —volvió a darle la razón, esperando que con ello quedara satisfecho y se durmiera de una vez. Así el podría regresar a la comodidad del sofá y olvidarse de lo que ahora estaba experimentando al tenerlo entre sus brazos. Era demasiado.</p><p>—Pero me gustas —confesó. Naruto levantó la cabeza y buscó establecer contacto visual con el—. Aunque Gaara sea tu mejor amigo, aunque me hayas ocultado cosas, aunque no sea correcto. Me gustas Sasuke, y no …</p><p>—Estás confundido —le cortó, no era posible. No estaba en condiciones de prestarse a juegos, ni de hacerse ilusiones estúpidas.</p><p>—Entonces ayúdame a aclararlo.</p><p>Bastaron unos segundos y que Naruto se inclinara hacia él, para que sucediera lo que Sasuke llevaba horas evitando hacer, por respeto, por orgullo, por muchas razones más.</p><p>Lo vio encima suyo, moviendo los labios con presteza y los ojos cerrados, dedicándose a disfrutar de ese beso. Su primera reacción habría sido oponerse, porque creía firmemente que esta clase de acciones solo lo complicarían todo. Naruto debía esclarecer sus asuntos con Gaara, tomar decisiones y ponerle un fin al problema, mas no estar ahí, incitándolo a tocarle, brindándole suaves mordidas en el labio, ni dejando escapar suspiros placenteros.</p><p>No resistió más, deslizó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Naruto e invirtió posiciones. Tenerlo así, debajo de su cuerpo, le hacía sentir poderoso, podía imaginar que ese lugar le pertenecía, que ese rubio en esencia también.</p><p>Y lo besó.</p><p>Y no hubo rechazo, ni pena o remordimiento que le impidiera continuar haciéndolo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola.</p><p>Les comento, esta semana estuve tan pero tan estresada, presionada y frustrada que estuve a nada de borrar el fic, tan aquí como en las demás plataformas.</p><p>Afortunadamente se me pasó jaja, aun así quería confesárselos porque es gracias a sus comentarios que me detuve, de forma extraña esta loca historia las trae aquí cada viernes y no podría defraudarles.</p><p>Creo que en 3 o 4 capítulos más llegará a su fin. Y nada, quiero agradecerles por seguir aquí.</p><p>Saludos :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Sentimientos encontrados</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hay una línea muy delgada que divide lo moralmente aceptable de lo que no. Y una todavía más delgada entre lo que se quiere y lo que solo se <em>desea</em>. Sasuke quiere a Naruto, pero también lo desea. Sabe que Naruto gusta de él, pero no ha dicho que lo quiera… quedaba mucho camino por recorrer ahí.</p><p>Muchas incógnitas por resolver.</p><p>En aquel momento, ya lo único que obstaculizaba su unión carnal, eran sus pantalones y ropa interior.</p><p>Minutos atrás, la playera de Naruto fue a dar a alguna parte del suelo de la habitación. Sasuke aún tenía la camisa puesta, solo desabotonada por completo, permitiendo así que el rubio deslizara sus manos por donde le viniera en gana.</p><p>Y ahí estaban, sentados sobre el colchón, frente a frente, disfrutando de las caricias y besos que se proporcionaban mutuamente, inclinándose a ratos para deleitarse mejor de la piel del otro. Sasuke había desistido ya más de una vez de dejarle alguna marca en el cuello, pero no podía estar seguro de que Naruto tampoco se las hiciera, y a decir verdad no es que le preocupara o por lo menos no en ese momento. Simples acciones que podían pasar a segundo término.</p><p>Lo que rondaba por su pensamiento era…</p><p>—No has terminado tu relación con Gaara —señaló, pausando el movimiento de sus labios sobre el hombro del rubio.</p><p>—Lo sé —Naruto reconoció entre suspiros, el comentario le resultó irritante. Fue una forma terrible de matar la pasión, pero era cierto. Sasuke tenía un punto muy importante que estaba evadiendo, no solo en ese instante, sino desde hace varios días—. Hablaré con él por la mañana.</p><p>Sus manos viajaron hasta el borde del pantalón de Sasuke, con la clara intención de llegar a más, porque no quería esperar. La temperatura de su cuerpo se había elevado hace mucho y cierta incomodidad en su entrepierna le exigía atención. Además, pudo notar que Sasuke se encontraba en iguales condiciones.</p><p>Quería mostrarse más osado y tener la iniciativa de brindarle placer a través del sexo oral, por ejemplo. Sin embargo, su acompañante volvió a hablar.</p><p>—No creo que el sexo ayude a aclarar sentimientos —vio como le apartó las manos de su objetivo y las colocó alrededor de su cuello. Luego le levantó del mentón para mirarlo a los ojos—. Detengamos esto aquí.</p><p>Naruto parpadeó un par de veces, no comprendía del todo lo que Sasuke le decía. Simplemente se dejaba llevar por las necesidades de su cuerpo, por la bruma cejadora producto de la excitación y por lo besos que recibía. Besos capaces de dejar sin aliento a cualquiera.</p><p>—No voy a aprovecharme de tu vulnerabilidad —agregó, sin esperar a que el rubio pudiera objetar algo o continuar con el erótico momento. No era de piedra y lo más probable es que no pudiera mantener su decisión por mucho tiempo.</p><p>Sasuke odiaría admitirlo, pero no quería ser el acostón de una noche, una vía de escape o parte de una especie de venganza. Si Naruto y el llegaban a compartir un acto tan íntimo, le gustaría que fuera en otras circunstancias.</p><p>Irónico que respetara todavía la relación del rubio con Gaara, incluso más que este último. No deseaba añadir a su conciencia otro remordimiento, ni iniciar algo con Naruto de esa manera, sobre las ruinas de lo que este creía construir con otro.</p><p>—Tienes razón —el rubio aceptó lo dicho, retirando sus brazos para rascarse la nuca ligeramente avergonzado—. Soy un torpe —sonrió—. Lamento que hayamos llegado a este punto, de veras.</p><p>—Deberías dormir —le aconsejó ignorando sus palabras, enseguida le dio un pequeño y último beso en los labios. No pensaba volver a hacer nada parecido hasta que Naruto no tuviera claro lo que en realidad quería—. Yo iré por un vaso de agua.</p><p>Luego de eso el rubio se quedó a solas en el cuarto, un suspiro prolongado delató su frustración, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer. De hecho, Sasuke evitó que cometiera otro error, como siempre siendo el más racional de los dos. Se lo agradecía, mas en el fondo… hubiera preferido seguir y llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, aunque eso implicara lamentarse por ello después.</p><p>Se acomodó de nuevo en la cama y se cubrió a medias con las sabanas, aun experimentaba demasiado calor como para volver a colocarse la playera, cuyo paradero le era desconocido ahora.</p><p>Mientras, justo detrás de la puerta y recargado en ella, se encontraba Sasuke. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y también suspiró, tenía tantas ganas de romper algo o patearle la cara a Gaara, preferiblemente la segunda opción. Se estaba privando de pasar una noche extraordinaria al lado de ese rubio impredecible, de recorrer cada parte de su exquisito y varonil cuerpo, de escucharlo gemir, de verlo hacer gestos de placer…</p><p>—Mierda —musitó.</p><p>Si continuaba pensando en ello, el problema en su entrepierna no desaparecería pronto.</p><p>Fue a la cocina y se lavó la cara en el fregadero, precisaba enfriarse de todas las maneras posibles, despejar su lujuriosa cabeza y volver a la recamara antes de que Naruto comenzara a preocuparse, si es que no estaba dormido todavía.</p><p>Al menos, mañana podría andar con la frente en alto al recordar que había hecho lo correcto, lo que todo hombre con dos dedos de frente haría.</p><p>¿No?</p><hr/><p>Cerca de las siete de la mañana, Gaara ya transitaba por las calles de la ciudad con un solo destino y firme propósito en mente.</p><p>Estacionó el coche justo enfrente la puerta de la casa de la familia Uzumaki, se estaba jugando el pellejo y lo sabía, pero no dejaría pasar más el tiempo. Era menester hablar con Naruto sea como sea, pasando por alto que el chico ya supiera la verdad, de que todo entre ellos no era más que una farsa. Por eso tenía que dejarlo todo en claro ya mismo.</p><p>Quería ser libre, completamente libre.</p><p>Y recuperar a Lee.</p><p>Así que avanzo y tocó el timbre sin meditarlo demasiado, esperaba que quien le abriera fuera Naruto, de esa forma todo sería más sencillo. Un <em>lo siento</em> bastaría y quizás se reirían de esto en unos años, cuando el tiempo hubiera hecho ya su trabajo como analgésico del alma, pero…</p><p>—¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí?!</p><p>Gaara fue levantado por el cuello de la camisa y arrojado cual desecho hacia la calle, afortunadamente pudo mantener el equilibrio y no caer de sentón en plena acera.</p><p>No, no era su <em>prometido</em> el que lo recibió, se trataba de su gemelo malo y feo, porque esa era la opinión que el pelirrojo poseía de Menma. Y partir de este momento, agregaría otras características negativas a la misma, por ejemplo, que también se trata de un tipo bastante entrometido y violento.</p><p>Sin embargo, su presencia ahí correspondía a otro asunto y debía enforcarse en eso.</p><p>—Será mejor que te largues de aquí, escoria humana —Menma estiró su brazo derecho, señalándole el camino por el que llegó.</p><p>—No vengo a verte a ti, sino a tu hermano. Hazme el favor de decirle que estoy aquí —habló impasible. No existía en él ni una pizca de ganas de soportar a su <em>cuñadito</em>, pero lo haría si eso le daba la oportunidad de dialogar con Naruto.</p><p>—No se encuentra, de hecho, no vino a dormir. Está muy ocupado retomando las riendas de su vida —comentó el Uzumaki con una sonrisa de medio lado, luego caminó hacia el—. Pero te ha dejado un mensaje por si venías a verlo.</p><p>—¿Cuál?</p><p>Gaara no vio venir lo siguiente, porque básicamente todo pasó en unos cuantos segundos. Menma ni siquiera ocupó de tomar impulso al momento de soltarle tremendo puñetazo, acción que fue suficiente para hacerle sangrar la nariz. Los ríos del líquido color carmesí escurriéndose entre sus dedos y cayendo al suelo, le inquietaron un poco.</p><p>Le dolía. Joder, claro que lo hacía.</p><p>—¡Lárgate o no solo recibirás golpes de mi parte! —le avisó, ya iracundo. Demasiado descaro por parte del pelirrojo lo ponía de ese modo—. Si no he tomado acciones legales en tu contra es por Naruto, pero ni sueñes que vas a seguir con él, porque a la próxima que yo me entere que te le acercas, así sea solo un poco. Te mataré —fue una advertencia contundente, seria y nada titubeante, el fruncido entrecejo de Menma lo comprobaba—. No te apures, le diré que viniste y le dejaste saludos.</p><p>Eso fue lo que agregó el pelinegro con ironía y una sonrisa psicópata, antes de ingresar a la casa y cerrar la puerta haciéndola sonar fuertemente.</p><p>Gaara no dijo nada, estaba ocupado tratando de parar la hemorragia en su nariz, pero eso no le impidió dar una patada a la llanta de su coche. Todo iba mal.</p><hr/><p>Mikoto removía el té restante en su taza con ayuda de una cucharilla, su mirada perpleja se había perdido en los movimientos de la misma. Era demasiada información para procesar de un solo golpe y en una misma mañana.</p><p>Recuerdos de un pasado ya lejano, se aglomeraban en su mente.</p><p>Cuando Sasuke y Gaara comenzaron una amistad durante los años de secundaria, fue inevitable que esta no traspasara hasta el resto de los familiares. Karura era y es una buena mujer, gentil, educada pero también llena de inseguridades. Su papel de madres abnegadas, sumado a la convivencia, las unió. Es ahora cuando puede ver todas las preocupaciones que cargaba y de las cuales solo algunas podía contarle.</p><p>Mikoto perdió a Fugaku por cosas de la vida, pero el caso de Karura era muy diferente. Jamás se imaginó que detrás de un hombre tan altivo y prepotente como Rasa, se escondiera alguien capaz de cometer delitos que van desde la evasión de impuestos hasta el lavado de dinero, solo por mencionar algunos.</p><p>—Madre, ¿te encuentras bien? —Itachi, le tomó su mano libre y le dio un pequeño apretón en ella.</p><p>—Si, cielo. Es solo que… todavía no me lo creo —su cara denotaba el desconcierto presente en su ser—. ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Cómo están sus hijos? —preguntó, con un deje de preocupación.</p><p>—Bien, Shisui dice que Kankuro los sacó de la casa el día de ayer —le explicó.</p><p>Al menos eso era un alivio.</p><p>Por si fuera poco, existía otro tema que también involucraba a sus hijos, uno en específico. El engaño del que había sido víctima Naruto y del que su hijo, Sasuke, siempre estuvo enterado. Una parte de ella se sentía profundamente decepcionada, consideraba haber fallado como madre, como si sus consejos y apoyo constante no hubiesen servido ni un poco, ¿Qué pudo ser más importante para su hijo menor que hablar con la verdad?</p><p>Es que ella desde el principio intuyó que algo andaba mal ahí, por eso le pidió que reflexionara e hiciera siempre lo correcto. Y, aun así, Sasuke terminó envuelto en todo ese lio y encubriendo actos que lastimaron a un noble chico.</p><p>Mikoto negó con tristeza.</p><p>—Me voy a la oficina —avisó Itachi cuando terminó su desayuno.</p><p>—Dile a tu hermano que venga, necesito hablar muy seriamente con él.</p><p>—Madre, Sasuke está haciéndose cargo de sus errores. Además, tenemos mucho trabajo ahora que mi primo está…</p><p>—No, Itachi —espetó ella, dejando la cuchara a un lado del té—. No trates de protegerlo como es tu costumbre, tu hermano podrá ser ya un adulto, pero eso no me va a impedir reprenderlo como es debido —Mikoto levantó la taza y sorbió un poco de su contenido—. Dile que, si el no viene, iré yo —indicó.</p><p>—Bien —concluyó su hijo mayor, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Nos vemos en la noche.</p><p>Después de despedirse de Itachi, Mikoto terminó de ingerir sus alimentos en aparente calma, porque no, no estaba tranquila en lo absoluto. Es cierto que sus hijos ya eran todos unos hombres, quejas en cuanto su rendimiento académico nunca tuvo, desde que Fugaku murió ambos superaron la pérdida incluso más rápido que ella, se habían vuelto más maduros, conscientes, etc.</p><p>O eso parecía.</p><p>No dejaba de pensar en Naruto, se sentía apenada con el por las acciones de Sasuke y eso que no era directamente responsable.</p><p>En cuanto su enfermera apareció en el comedor, le informó que saldrían dentro de una hora.</p><hr/><p>Entre sueños podía escuchar claramente el timbre de la puerta sonar una y otra vez, pero estaba tan cómodo así, con Naruto durmiendo a un costado suyo sintiéndolo respirar acompasadamente cerca de su pecho.</p><p>Quien quiera que estuviera molestando a esas horas, tendría que cansarse en algún momento y marcharse, porque él no pensaba levantarse por nada del mundo. Además, eso implicaría despertar al rubio y no, habían dormido muy poco gracias a su corta platica nocturna y su sesión de besos, caricias, y demás.</p><p>Todavía no superaba el haber detenido lo que estuvo por suceder.</p><p>Volviendo al tema, la persona en el pasillo ya golpeaba la puerta fuertemente porque al parecer no tenía pensado irse tan fácil.</p><p>¿Quién podría ser?</p><p>Sasuke se cansó de ignorar el ruido en la entrada y comenzó a levantarse con mucho cuidado, tratando de no mover mucho a Naruto en el proceso. Una vez de pie junto a la cama, cogió otra camisa de su closet y se vistió rápidamente.</p><p>Los golpeteos continuaban, como si la vida de aquella persona tras la puerta dependiera de que se le permitiera el acceso. Sin dudarlo más, el Uchiha avanzó descalzo hasta llegar a abrir, sin estar preparado para lo que le esperaba del otro lado.</p><p>—Gaara… —siseó impactado.</p><p>—No lo encuentro —el pelirrojo ingresó al departamento sin esperar una invitación a hacerlo—. El idiota de Menma me dijo que Naruto no llegó a dormir en toda la noche.</p><p>—Vete —ordenó, ignorando sus palabras, invitándole a la salida a través de empujones en el hombro.</p><p>—No me iré. Algo me dice que tú sabes dónde está —Gaara lo encaró, solo hasta ese momento fue que Sasuke notó el golpe en el rostro del contrario, de cómo aun parecía querer sangrarle la nariz—. Anda, dímelo ahora. Tengo derecho a saber.</p><p>—¡Te dije que te largaras!—exclamó, dándole un empujón más fuerte que obligó al pelirrojo a sostenerse del marco de la puerta para no caer.</p><p>Para Gaara no estaba en sus planes desistir, no se iría hasta que Sasuke le diera razones del rubio, porque si ni Menma conocía su paradero, entonces su última opción era él. Ya había ido a buscarlo a casa de la tal Ino, lo único que consiguió ahí fue una bofetada y un par de insultos, con Shikamaru tampoco estaba porque Temari ya se lo habría dicho al haberse ido a pasar unos días con él.</p><p>Sí, la última opción era Sasuke, de algo tenía que servir el que se hiciera tan cercano a Naruto…</p><p>Hubiera podido seguir divagando de no ser porque, al mirar hacia el interior del departamento, justo por encima del hombro de Sasuke, pudo ver lo que tanto buscaba esa mañana. Naruto salía de la recamara acomodándose la playera y bostezando.</p><p>Agitó su cabeza en forma de negación y rio con burla, pero también con algo de amargura. Sasuke estaba por cerrarle la puerta en la cara para terminar de sacarlo del departamento cuando Naruto habló.</p><p>—Escuché que tocaban la puerta, ¿todo bien? —el rubio se asombró al ver cómo se empeñaba en cerrar la puerta con fuerza.</p><p>Por un instante, el Uchiha se congeló al oír la voz a sus espaldas, está oportunidad fue aprovechada por el pelirrojo quien, ya en el exterior, empujó la puerta para volver a ingresar.</p><p>—Así que aquí estás —comentó disgustado,  intercalando su mirada entre su antes mejor amigo y su todavía pareja— ¿Se puede saber por qué vienes saliendo del cuarto de Sasuke y con tu ropa a medio poner? —le discutió, cruzando los brazos.</p><p>—¿Qué no es obvio? —Sasuke sonrió con altanería, tomándose el atrevimiento de responder en lugar del rubio—. Por la misma razón que tú te encontrabas con Rock Lee, mientras a él le decías que estabas “trabajando en la oficina con tu padre”. ¿Quieres que te dé más detalles o con eso es suficiente?</p><p>—O sea, que además de hablador y traidor, ¿también te lo andas cogiendo? —la pregunta hizo enfurecer al azabache—. Bravo, Sasuke. Has superado todas mis expectativas —dijo aplaudiendo hacia su amigo, luego dirigió su atención al rubio que lo miraba aun en shock—. ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde está el amor que pregonabas tenerme, eh? ¿Dónde? —siguió cuestionándolo—. Mírate. No eres más que un calienta h…</p><p>Gaara habría terminado de insultar al Uzumaki sin problema alguno, de no ser porque Sasuke lo golpeó y esta vez fue su labio inferior el que sangró.</p><p>—¡Suficiente! —profirió Sasuke, alzándolo ahora por el cuello—. Aquí los que cometieron errores fuimos nosotros, no vas a venir a insultarlo, ¿entendiste? —sus brazos lo apretaron aún más—. Y por si te quedaba alguna duda, me enamoré de tu novio, ¿cómo ves? —la sonrisa orgullosa volvió a aparecer en su boca.</p><p>—Veo que te gustan mis sobras —Gaara se atrevió a burlarse, renuente a mostrarse lastimado, tanto por el golpe como por la presión ejercida en su cuello. Ni siquiera entendía por qué reaccionaba de esa manera, si Sasuke y Naruto tenían relaciones no debería importarle, porque para empezar su objetivo era a terminar su relación con Naruto.</p><p>¿Entonces por qué actuaba de esa forma?</p><p>Simple, le había herido el ego.</p><p>Naruto siempre estuvo detrás suyo, siempre le demostraba sus sentimientos de todas las formas habidas y por haber, toda la atención y afecto de este era para él, jamás se imaginó que le afectaría tanto perder todo eso y menos a manos de Sasuke.</p><p>Esto no estaba pasando.</p><p>—Déjalo —fue turno de que el rubio reaccionara, posicionando sus manos sobre el agarre que Sasuke mantenía sobre le pelirrojo. Sonó como una súplica que a Sasuke no le agradó—. No vale la pena que te ensucies las manos en este… en alguien como él —arregló—. Suéltalo, Sasuke.</p><p>—No.</p><p>—Por favor… —suplicó.</p><p>Gaara continuaba sonriendo socarronamente, como refregándole en la cara el que Naruto todavía se preocupara por el y eso era lo que más hacia su sangre hervir. Lentamente fue liberándolo, hasta que los pies de Gaara volvieron a tocar por completo el suelo, pero la sonrisa de aquel no desaparecía.</p><p>Gaara se sentía ganador.</p><p>Una vez que estuvieron separados, Naruto se interpuso entre ambos y los observó de forma intercalada. Mas ellos no lo veían a él, sino que se sostenían la mirada, querían continuar con su disputa y lo harían de no tenerlo en medio.</p><p>—Vámonos —ordenó Gaara, teniendo su mano en dirección al rubio.</p><p>—NO —decretó Sasuke.</p><p>—Estoy hablando con mi <em>novio</em>. No te metas.</p><p>Las miradas de ambos se mantenían, ninguno se atrevía a voltear hacia otro lado, era una batalla silenciosa. Por dentro, Sasuke rogaba porque Naruto no accediera, no después de todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora. No después de anoche.</p><p>Los segundos pasaban y Naruto posó sus ojos en la mano que Gaara le tendía, un gesto que lo decepcionada todavía más.</p><p>—¿Sabes cuantas veces deseé que hicieras algo así, mientras creía que nuestra relación era real? —comenzó a hablar, fue ahí cuando ambos dejaron de verse para enforcarse en lo que tenía que decir el rubio— que me abrazaras, acariciaras o me dieras un beso, algo que naciera de ti y no por obligación. No para cumplir por el trabajito asqueroso encomendado por tu padre. Dime Gaara, ¿tienes una idea de cuántas?</p><p>—No vale la pena que sigas hablando con este tipo, Naruto —agregó Sasuke apretando los puños, pero el rubio levantó una mano pidiéndole que lo dejara continuar.</p><p>—Te puedo asegurar que fueron muchas. Hasta yo perdí la cuenta de cuántas —admitió con tristeza, posteriormente elevó su vista hasta toparse con la del pelirrojo—. Dices que Sasuke gusta de tus sobras, sin embargo, estás equivocado. Yo sigo siendo un hombre completo, lo único que perdí contigo fue una parte de mi valioso tiempo —una sonrisa melancólica se formó en sus labios—. Me gustaría decirte que lo nuestro fue bonito mientras duró, pero tu y yo sabemos que no es cierto, que no merecía que jugaras así conmigo y que de menos deberías disculparte.</p><p>—Te estabas revolcando con este y ni siquiera habíamos terminado, ¿Por qué habría de disculparme ahora?</p><p>—Claro —Naruto sonrió irónico, no se tomaría la molestia de aclararle que no hubo tal cosa, y no porque él no quisiera—, porque entre tú y Lee no ocurría nada, solo ibas a verlo para platicar o tomar un café. Lo normal entre exnovios, ¿no?</p><p>—Es diferente.</p><p>—No, no lo es.</p><p>—Solo ven conmigo y hablemos de esto en otro lado —insistió, teniéndole de nuevo la mano. Necesitaba calmarse y la mirada amenazante que el Uchiha le dedicaba, no le ayudaba.</p><p>Espontáneamente, Sasuke se acercó a tomar a Naruto por el brazo, le daba miedo que se fuera con Gaara y, aunque no lo diría con palabras, sus acciones lo demostraban. Quería a Naruto para él, sin importar cuan egoísta pudiera ser esa idea.</p><p>—No vayas —le susurró a sus espaldas, reafirmando el agarre entorno a su brazo—. Dile que todo terminó y quédate. Yo puedo llevarte a tu casa.</p><p>Naruto dirigió la mirada hasta la mano que lo sostenía, sintió un hormigueo recorrer su piel al recordar todo lo acontecido hace apenas unas horas.</p><p>El tenerlos ahí a ambos, le servía para confirmar muchas de sus sospechas, aclarar varias dudas y dejar se torturarse mentalmente. El entusiasmo que sentía cada que veía a Gaara, ya no estaba, en su lugar existía una profunda desilusión e incomodidad</p><p>Sí, sus sentimientos habían cambiado ya, no supo ni cuándo ni cómo, pero lo hicieron. Por eso…</p><p>—Tengo que ir— admitió, apartándole el brazo y girándose para quedar frente a el—. Lo que hablamos anoche y todo lo ahorita me hizo comprender muchas cosas, voy a ponerle orden a mi vida y cuando todo esté arreglado, me gustaría salir contigo alguna vez.</p><p>A Sasuke el corazón le dio un vuelco con esas palabras.</p><p>Poco a poco, Naruto acortó la distancia entre sus labios y cuando estuvo a un par de centímetros de besarlo, Gaara lo jaló del brazo para sacarlo del departamento, reventando la burbuja de emociones que los envolvía segundos atrás.</p><p>Sasuke los dejó ir.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>